Lovely Maid
by chibi'sapphire
Summary: Cagalli disguise herself to find her soul mate. Can she find one when she involve in something much more important than her mission does? axc
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair :** I don't own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny, if i do i will kick Dullandal ass for making another WAR and ruined asucaga relationship.

**Warning** : Maybe a lil' bit ooc for them... I guess! AU

**Summary :** Cagalli disguise herself as one of the maid in Zala's mansion to find a soulmate. Can she really find one?

_**

* * *

** _

_**Lovely Maid**_

* * *

Chapter One 

Ulen Hibiki Attha, was one of the successful businessman in ORB country. He owns the Attha Co. after his father; Uzumi Nara Attha died 7 years ago. He married with his wife, Via Hibiki Attha and been blessed with a daughter, Cagalli Yula Hibiki Attha. Now, he celebrated his daughter arrival after four years studying overseas. Cagalli smile thoughtfully of how his father reacted when she mention her arrival the day before yesterday as she watch over the mansion which is full of people.

She went outside to have a little peace and quiet moment for herself. She is happy that her father and mother thrown this party for her, but somehow she does not quite love the idea of having too many guest. All went congratulated her and not to mention, introduce their own son to her. She sighed with frustration.

"Young mistress…"

Startled a bit, she look at the owner of the voice that calling out for her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your peace, but may I ask what you are doing here alone while you were the main character in this wonderful party of yours?"

She smile looking ant the man that standing in front of her.

"What's got in to you tonight?"

"Just kidding. Well, it's been four years since I last saw you. We've been friend almost 19 years. I just want to tease you a bit," the man said while taking his sit beside Cagalli.

"So how is your job, Yzak? I heard that you take over your father company?" she asked while gazing at the full moon.

The night so beautiful when there is a moon shines through it, she thought.

"Yes, that is true," he answered her while sighing lazily. "Do you believe? My father went and blackmailing me if I'm not taken over the damn company I will accept the arranged marriage that he and my mother choose. How pathetic."

"That's all? Just a simple blackmailed and you already give in? Yes, you are pathetic," she laughed at her friend.

"For me, I'd rather own the company than marrying a girl I don't even know who she is. That is my principal," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Yup! I know that. Though I still remember like it was yesterday you told me that you want to live freely without any connection with the company," she jokes while chuckle a little bit more.

"Stop that! I don't even want to remember it! Oh damn! I began to regret what I'm doing now," he sighed again out of frustration.

Cagalli patted his back and rub it gently. Trying to make him feel better while her smile never leave her face.

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, that's okay. Oh right, do you remember Dearka?" he asked suddenly.

"Dearka? That Dearka Elthman?"

"Yup."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked him while her hand still at her friend back.

"His getting married. Try guessing who his bride is?"

That makes Cagalli face lightens a bit.

"Is it, Miriallia Haww?" she guessed and giving him the smile that he knows she was certain to her answer.

"Yes."

The girl besides him laughs rather loud. Yzak shook his head, didn't quite get what the blonde besides him thinking.

"I can't believe it! They survive after those several break ups?! Wow, I must say that Elthman is something."

"Stop talking about the past. I don't want to remember helping him getting back with his chick! Those suffering old days! Damn that Dearka!"

"Rather than helping, I think you are being forced to do it. I just can't believe you end up helping him. What kind of spell did he put on you?" she laughed again.

Well, having her best friend by her side just makes her feel happy. Yzak just give her an unhappy groaned trying his best to forget the tricks that his buddy played on him. That jerk! He muttered angrily in his head.

"I better went back in. She's coming"  
"Who?"

"My over protective nanny…"

He just laugh hearing the 'over protective' words that his friend gave to her nanny. Mana, her nanny loves her so much that she always protected Cagalli like she is her own daughter. Always giving her a lesson of how a lady should behave for Cagalli always acting like a stubborn girl that he knew.

"You still have her looking after you? Little girl…"he mocked his friend and followed her back into the mansion.

"I guess, my parents love me that much. Still worrying about me not having a nanny while I'm already this big," she said rather sarcastic and end up having Yzak laughed at his loving friend.

She just smiled lazily at her silver haired friend.

* * *

"Eh?" 

Cagalli looked at her parent with shocked on her face.

"What reason will you give us this time?" asked Ulen and stare at his daughter amber eyes sternly.

"Its not reason, father it's a fact! I'm too young to get married and having someone I don't know as my husband, I don't think so."

She looked equally to his father eyes. She will not back down on this. How can his father do this to her? Not to mention only for three days after she came back home.

"I think our daughter is right, Ulen. She's too young to settle down," Via told her husband lovingly.

Hearing her mother backing her up, she nodded playfully.

"Yes, that's right… that's right."

Seeing her childish action makes Ulen and Via smiled with happiness. Ulen sighed, defeated by his wife and daughter.

"So, are you willing to take over my company?"

"Wha…What? So this is how you play. Are you blackmailing me father?" she asked rather jokingly while giving a stern look on his father who just smiled at her knowing she is not angry with him.

"I'm proud to have a smart daughter."

"Mother…"

Cagalli looked at Via, trying to make her mother side with her. Knowing what was her daughter thinking; she placed her hand at her husband shoulder and rubs it gently.

"I think that is good offer than having you engaged with unknown person, dear."

"But, I'm not ready to take over the Attha co. I'm just finished my study and I plan to rest for a while before I take your place father," she told her father with teary eyes that she always use against him.

Believe it or not, she always wins with this. Ulen looked at his beloved wife while Via only nodded. What ever her husband decides she will gladly follow.

"It seems like I love you too much, Cagalli. So let us make a deal. I will give you a chance to rest until the end of the year and after that, no more excuses. Deal…?"

When Cagalli about to protest, her mother cut her off.

"Just accept it, Cagalli dear. Before he change his mind."

Cagalli sighed in defeat.

"Al…alright. Deal. Do you learn this from Yzak's father?" she guesses and studied her father face while he gives a small laugh.

"So, you found out?"

She just shook her head and gives a small chuckle. Her family together with Joule family, which means Yzak's parents has been in a good term since they was not even born yet. For her, Yzak's family is her second family.

"Today I'm in a good mood so I will make us a dinner."

After saying those lines she went off to the kitchen while her mother calling out to help her. She declined the help and just asked her mother spent the evening with her father.

"Who knows if this dinner will make father changed his mind about earlier," she said jokingly and winked at her father.

"So, that's why."

He heard Cagalli laughed and he just shook his head with smile on his face. Via cuddled closely to his husband warm embraced.

"I'm sorry for not agreeing with you about the engagement. I just want her to have a good life before settling down and have a family of her own."

"Are you regretting marrying me when you were 18?"

Hearing his question makes Via shook her head.

"No, I'm not regretting it. I'm happy I can have a family with you and I hope she will find her happiness. Just like us…"

Ulen smiled at her wife and give her a peck at her forehead.

"I couldn't agree more, Via dear."

Upon seeing her parents cuddling and have their sweet moments together she smiled then sighed that content her happiness. She prayed that their love will always remain strong for each other then went back preparing dinner.

* * *

She went in Rusty Café where she promised Yzak they would be meeting there. She taking her usual sit and looking down on the menu that already placed at her table. Just looking at the picture of a various ice cream flavor made her drooling. 

"What would you have, miss Attha?" asked the waitress after Cagalli called her to take her order.

"Oh, hello there Asagi. You still working here?" she asked rather surprised seeing the regular waiter before she went overseas.

"I believe I am, miss Attha. Since there is no better place to work and considering the paid was high enough to make a living. I just couldn't leave," she answered and giving Cagalli a sincere smiled.

Cagalli chuckle a bit. Seems like there is nothing that changed since she left and she gladly accepting the fact.

"Then, I would like a slice of American choc and a chocolate shake."

"No ice cream?"

"Sadly, no. However, I'm drooling for one. But I must follow my diet. I think I'm getting fat."

Asagi let out a small giggled while Cagalli just smiled and give her the menu list back.

"No, you are still beautiful as always Miss Attha. Your order will be arrived after several minutes," she told her then leaves her to get the order ready.

Cagalli took out the magazine that she bought before and opening the paged randomly trying to find a good topic to read. Then, her order arrived. After she said thank you to Asagi, she took a bite of the cake and went reading some more. Her concentration on reading makes her failed to realized that Yzak already sit in front of him and ordering his usual black coffee. Hearing someone putting a cup on the table brought her back to her surrounding.

"Yzak… God, you startled me! When did you arrived?" she asked him while giving herself a moment to find her normal breathing again.

"About ten minute," he answered casually and takes a sip of his black coffee. "So what are you reading? You seem so into it and didn't realize my arrival."

"I'm thinking about having a vacation while working," she answered him and still reading the page that gets her attention.

"Meaning….?"

"I want to work as a maid in PLANT Island."

"WHAT?!"

"I think I know where. In this article it wrote that the president of ZALA co. searching for a maid," she continue, ignoring her best friend reaction.

"Are you out of your mind? Why working when you want a vacation? You just told your parent that you want to relax and now you tell me you want to work. As a MAID?" asked Yzak rather loud, he just cannot believe what he heard.

"Gees Yzak, chill down! I have a mission, you know."

"Mission?"

"Yes, a mission to find my soul mates."

Cagalli then give a big smiled to the silver haired in front of him, a proud smile. Yzak stare at her amber eyes. He cannot take it anymore, he laughed hysterically until several pair of eyes in the café watching him with question. She rested her chin at the table and look at him lazily.

"What is so funny?"

"You!" he answered still laughing madly only stops when he catch that his friend gives him a death glared. He coughed. "ehem… sorry. So, what about this soul mate thing?"

"Glad you ask. You see, I do not like the idea of marrying someone for benefit. You know what I mean?"

"You mean, marrying someone for his or her wealthy?"

"Yeah, maybe something liked that. I do not want a husband that want me because of what I am and not who I am. Disguising to be a commoner and search for one true love is what I always dreaming of," she said dreamingly.

"Yeah… like that will happen," he said mockingly while giving a small snort.

She steps at his feet hard and gives him a death glared once more and he could only moan in pain. She shook her head. Talking with him just wasted her saliva.

"Okay. I'm sorry. However, you are the daughter of the Attha co. and you want to work at PLANT Island most successful person who owns ZALA co. by working as a house cleaner? Just to complete the mission of finding your soul mate? Is not that I object your decision, but that is just too funny… I cannot help but laugh. Just do what you think is right. I will always support you. You know I will always do," he said and patted Cagalli's shoulder lovingly.

"Thank you… But please keep this information from Yamato."

"Yamato as Kira Hibiki Yamato?"

"And don't forget Lacus Clyne Yamato."

"Afraid of your twins brother, e?"

"Even though my father gave him to Uncle Yamato, his step brother who yearns for a child because he and his wife couldn't get one, he always protected me and give me his lecture like a big brother always do. How I hated that!"

"He just loves you. Must I say twin instinct?"

Cagalli nodded lazily.

"Don't worry. I will keep it secret. I hope that he will not find out. I do not want to know what he will do to me if he ever finds out. Thinking about it makes me feel Goosebumps," he continued and shook his head recklessly after imagining things Kira will do to him.

Cagalli give out a small chuckle. He knows Yzak and her brother have their own history together and she knew Kira always giving him a hard time when it comes to her. Well, what can she do about it? Kira always be Kira. Stubborn yet loving and caring. Even he lives as her uncle son; they grew up together and went to the same school together. She sighed remembering how Kira went and warned all her male friends about hitting on her while him having himself a cute girlfriend. Now, he married with her and she is still single. So much for a brother!

"Ah!"

"What, Yzak?"

Yzak smiled at her mischievously giving her a glint in his eyes.

"I can try to find my soul mate using this idea. Having a love of your life love you for whom you are is what I really need."

"I bet your soul mate will be pleased to have you as her husband."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nope. I sincerely think so."

They both look at each other then laugh funnily, as time played it part tricking their fate to have a good life ahead.Or will they?

* * *

End of chapter one... ehm... I hope this is not too much of ooc. Just review me pretty please 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir : Nope! Don't own them unless I take over that Ban Dai company.**

**Summary : **Cagalli disguise herself to find her soul mate. Can she find one when she involve in something much more important than her mission does?

**A/N: before you proceed to read this story please read my note first. Ehem (cough) I know not many of you out there like the idea of Cagalli being a maid just to find her soul mate. I, myself think it silly too. However, it is important to make my story continue... So please forgive me (bow). I'm going to make a little bit of character profile for Cagalli.  
She will be stubborn but polite(However, I will use some her un-lady like words), determine person and have a strong heart yet fragile. **

**I'm going to make PLANT an Island, ORB is a city, Junius Seven is a Village somewhere in PLANT Island , Heliopolis is a part of ORB district.**

**Sore ja, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu! **

* * *

**Chapter Two

* * *

**

Finally, after 3 hours 34 minutes and 50 second in the plane Cagalli arrived safely in PLANT Island. Its really a beautiful Island was her first impression when she step out from the airport. The cold breeze and the sunny sun including the sandy beach, she almost forgot the reason she came to PLANT. She rode the bus that has a signed 'Aegis Park' and mention to the driver she was going to Zala's mansion and she took her sit by the window so she can record the view in her mind.

She remembered how her parent reacted when she said she want to have a vacation in PLANT for about a year. They were shocked, asking her why she had to stay for a year. Hiding the truth was hard when you have to face teary-eyes from your mother and a stern face from your father. But, she won't let her mission failed and just told them that PLANT was the best place to relax until the day she take over the Attha Co. and with that they convinced. _That was easy_, she thought silently and smiled was drawn on her face.

"Are you new here?"

She startled by the question. She glances at her side and the girl with brunet hair smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Yes, I am."

"Sorry if I startled you. I heard you mention to the bus driver that you were going to the Zala's mansion," the brunet said while chuckling.

She raises her eyebrow, somewhat confuse.What is so funny?

"I'm sorry. I should not laugh. I think it is quite silly to mention something like that while the Zala's families owned the Aegis Park. In other words, the park is their mansion."

She has a looked of disbelief written all over her faced but somehow manage to give the brunet a nod.

"That's one huge mansion… Are all the people in this bus going to the mansion?" she asked as she takes a looked around the bus.

The brunet shook her head.

"No, besides the mansion, there has a work building and other shops and amusement park. Either they're going to work or just shopping and having fun."

"Are they all owned by the families?"

The brunet just nodded and that end their conversation. She glanced outside the window. _Damn rich!_ She thought.

It took about half an hour until she arrived at the Aegis Park. After saying thank you to the bus driver, she took her leaves. She walks passes several houses until she reached the sign that says 'Zala's estate'. In front of her stood a huge mansion with 3 sports cars and two limousines in the garage. A small house with a pool covers with glasses windows she can see clearly behind the mansion. A variety of flowers colors the surroundings and on the left side of the mansion stood a small 'long house' with several rooms. Obviously, it was for the maids that work for the mansion. She swallowed her saliva. _This is too much,_ she thought as her hands move to ring the bell. There was a video cam above the gates. After it heard the bells, it moved to face her.

"Yes?"

A voice came out from the intercom.

"I'm Cagalli Hibiki... I applied to work here," she said through the intercom while looking at the video cam.

"Oh… yes. Please wait a minute."

She nodded.

"Oh… so you are the new maid?"

She jumps backward and squealed in surprised. She saw the same brunet that she met in the bus looking at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry… again. Are you alright?" she asked her with a worried face.

Cagalli rubs her chest while nodded recklessly.

"I…I'm fine."

The brunet smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Shiho. Shiho Hahnenfuss," she said while smiling brightly and let out her hands.

Cagalli take her hands and shake it gently.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Cagalli Hibiki," she smiled warmly.

_Hahnenfuss? Now... that seems familiar._

The gates open and she greeted by a young lady with a short red haired and wore a black dress with white apron. (more like in Emma, Victorian romance)

"Oh, hi Miss Shiho. How was your day off?" the red haired girl asked her in a friendly manner.

"Same as usual, Luna."

Luna turns her attention back to Cagalli.

"Yes, miss Cagalli. Unfortunately, master Zala is in his office right now. He mentioned about you, so I'm just going to show you around and told you what you should and should not do while you works here," Luna told her with a serious tone.

Cagalli just nodded. Well, this is her first time working as a house cleaner. Shiho saw the uneasiness on her faced; she knew Cagalli is nervous.

"Let me do it Luna. I know you have a lot of work to do," Shiho told her friend.

"Well… if you say so Miss Shiho. I'll leave her to you then."  
With that, Luna went back inside the house. Shiho glanced at Cagalli.

"Lunamaria is a nice girl, but she takes her work seriously. If you get to know her better I'm sure you two will be a good friend."

Cagalli let out a small chuckle and shook her head gently.

"No, I'm not concerned about her. I know she's nice. But I actually amused by her dress. Is that the uniform?" she asked Shiho while in her heart she prayed hoping what she guessed is not true.

"I'm afraid, it is Miss Cagalli," replied Shiho somewhat knew what was the girl besides her thinking.

Cagalli let out defeats sighed. She was the one who willing to do this job so she has to follow the set rules.

Shiho takes Cagalli touring around the house and tell her about the rules that must be following. Every maids has her day off, that take place once a week. Cleaning the mansion was not a big deal for her because she usually helped her house's maids to clean Attha's mansion, which is the same big as Zala's when she has a free time. Cagalli is not a spoiled daughter who always asked the maid to do the job. Her mother raised her along with her nanny to be an independent woman. She has a several part time job when she was in the middle school to earn more pocket money. Of course, behind her parent back. Not because of the money she got from her parent was not enough, but she want to have a money that called her own. Only Yzak knows this.

She learned that Patrick Zala and her wife Lenore Zala had a son name Athrun Zala and the ways she mention him, she guess he was a quiet and mysterious person. His cousins, Heine lives with them. Shiho warned her to be careful with Heine but she does not tell her 'why?' though and this keeps her wondering.

"Why does Mr Zala need a maid when he has bunch of them?" she asked Shiho while looking at the other maids doing their job.

Shiho let out a small sighed and they stop in font of a door. Shiho open it quietly and peek inside the room then she looks back at Cagalli.

"From to day on you are responsible to take a good care of Mrs. Zala."

Cagalli frown a bit.

"Is something wrong with her?" she asked her as she too peeked inside the room.

"Yes, she has amnesia. Two years ago, she involved in a deadly car crash. However, she survived despite all that major injury which could kill her," Shiho told her with sympathy look on her face and added, "She lost all of her memory when she was seven until two years ago. Mrs. Zala thinks she still six years old and she acted like a kid."

Cagalli nodded.

"Have they tried to restore her memories?"

"They tried but failed. Apparently, she's not willing to give her full co-operation."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Not willing?"

Shiho nodded and went inside the room where Lenore still sleeping hugging a stuff animal dolls in her arms. Cagalli soon followed her.

"I don't know why, but the doctor said it after examining her 3 months ago," she answered her while caressing Lenore's cheek gently and covers her with blanket that falls from the bed.

"Miss Shiho…"

Shiho cut her before she could finish her sentence.

"Just Shiho…"

"Before I came, who responsible for Mrs. Zala?"

"Me."

"You are a maid?"

Shiho shook her head.

"No, I worked at Zala co. as Patrick Zala's secretary. He asked me to look after his wife 5 months ago until he finally decides to hire another maid," she explained to her.

"I don' get it. Why hire a maid when you can ask a nurse whom is better to handle amnesiac?" Cagalli asked again, confuse.

"That my friend, you better ask Mr. Zala himself. However, you better not. I tried asking him one day and I've been scolded for about 30 minutes," she said rather jokingly and laughed a bit.

Cagalli let out a small laugh, afraid that Lenore wakes up due to their laughter.

They leave the room quietly and Shiho brings Cagalli to her rooms which is in the 'long house'(A/N: I don't know what they call it so I made it up) she notice earlier. Shiho give her the uniform and she unwillingly accepted it. She sighed lazily as she examined the uniform. It was long sleeves yellow dress that matches her blond-haired. There is nothing special with the dress, just simple and plain. Actually, she glad to have this uniform…more like simple evening dress to her… than the one she saw that every maid in the house wear.

"Because you will only taking care of Mrs. Zala, this uniform will do," Shiho said then leaned forward and whisper, "actually I just bought it because we ran out of the original uniform. I hope it is not too much for you Miss Attha."

Cagalli shook her head.

"NO, this will do Shi….."

She frowned a bit then glanced at Shiho who still smiling brightly at her.

"Di…Did you… just called me… Miss Attha?" Cagalli questioned her while hugging her dress tightly.

Shiho laughed rather loudly then patted Cagalli's shoulder gently, still laughing.

"Don't worry. I'll keep it a secret Cagalli."

"Ho…How…"

"Did I know?"

Cagalli nodded.

"It's easy. We went in the same middle school. You know, Heliopolis Middle School. Although I stayed only for a year, we've been friend along with that Joule."

Cagalli frowned, trying hard to remember if she ever had a friend called Shiho. Then it hit her but then she shook her head recklessly. That could not be her… or… maybe…She did said that her name was Shiho Hahnenfuss. Right?

"Yes, Cagalli. I am Shi-chan with thick glasses and braces. The girl only tied her hair in ponytail and always had a fight with Joule because his was jerk calling me 'Four eyes, Hahnenfuss'(A/N: I'm not a teaser so I don't know much about teasing line)," Shiho answered the questioned that been playing in her friends mind.

Cagalli look at Shiho with pure shocked visible on her face.

"Shi-chan? You… you… Oh my god!!!" Cagalli squealed. "You look… different. I'm sorry… I…"

"That's okay Calli. I know I've changed…"

"Too much changes…" she added.

Shiho laughs again.

"I love to talk with you and I got lots of question for you but I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow and we can have nice girls chitchat."

With that, Shiho left. Cagalli still standing at her door and watch Shiho until she disappear from her sight.

* * *

"Are you sure it was her?" 

Cagalli nodded but she knows Yzak will never be able to see it. She hold her cell phone to her right ears while she lay down on her new bed gazing up at the ceiling.

"Yes, I'm sure. She called me Calli. Nobody call me that except her. She said she was Shi-chan and I used to call her that. Oh God! You should see her now. She looks more beautiful without the glasses covering her eyes and with the braces gone she…"

Before she could finish, Yzak cut her sentence.

"Wait… did you just said **more**? Are you saying that she also looks beautiful before?"

She could hear a loud sarcastic laughter coming from her best friend. She smirked.

"Yes. If she were not, you would not be calling her 'Four eyes, Hahnenfuss'."

Yzak chocked. He cleared his throat.

"Ehem...That Attha, it supposed to be a teasing line…"

"Em… Teasing her with your eyes gazing at her lazily, yup! It's a teasing line with love meaning on it, Joule."

Cagalli laugh, teasing Yzak is fun. Even she cannot see him she knows that the blushing Yzak is cursing her right now with his hand covering his face.

"That was a long… long… time ago… Cagalli Yula Hibiki Attha!"

She smirked again. When Yzak called her by her full name that means she hit his nerve. Oh yes, she loved it!

"Don't worry Yzak, I'll keep it between us only."

"There is nothing to keep, Cagalli. For the last time I don't like her!" Yzak shouted.

"Okay… okay… Gees, can't you even take a joke?"

"No!" he answered, firmly. "So… how was your day? As a **MAID**?" he teased her by pressing the words maid then he chuckle.

Cagalli let out a sighed.

"I'm not a maid Yzak. I more like a maid-nurse… "

"Seriously?"  
"Yes!!"

Once again, her best friend laughs loudly and Cagalli could only shake her head.

"What's so funny?"

"No, funny is not the word, Cagalli. This is hilarious!!!" he laughed again.

Cagalli waited until the laughter faded. About five minutes finally he stops laughing.

"Phew…"he whistled playfully.

"Finally…" Cagalli clear her throat before she continue. "Ehem... I have to take care of Mr. Zala's wife. She's amnesiac," she told him. "Sadly, she acting liked six years old kids. I played house with her this evening…"

"You played house with mid-age lady? If she were not sick, I would laugh again. Is she fine? I mean, haven't they try to find the cure?" he said with a worried tone.

Even though Yzak known as, cold-hearted person by many of their friends, but only she knew the sensitive part of her best friend.

"Shiho said they tried but failed. The doctor said that she is not co-operating with them. Don't ask me the details…"

"I don't know much but if the doctor confirmed it was like that, maybe there is something that she wants to forget. If you find that out, maybe the chances to get her cure is high," he said thoughtfully.

Cagalli raised her eyebrow.

"Are you a doctor, Joule?"

"My mom was before she retired two years ago."

Cagalli slapped her forehead. How can she forget?

"She taught you that?"

"Yes, when we do the research about amnesia that Dullandal told us to do. I believe it was when we in the second year of high school. Oh, I have to hang up now. My mom called me. Dinner!"

Cagalli chuckled.

"Mama's boy," she teased him.

"Shut up! Oh and… Cags, please keep **it** as you promised," he whispered.

"Promised?"

"About that Hahnenfuss thing!!" he hissed awkwardly.

She giggled.

"Sure… that's mean 4 years supply of chocolate." She heard him sighed and muttering a cursing.

"Whatever…Hope you find your **SOUL MATE,**" he teased her again before hang-ups.

Cagalli still giggling and give a lazy look at her cell phone then put it at the lamp-desk beside her bed. She switch-off the light then went to have a nice sleep.

* * *

Cagalli close her mouth with her hand as she yawned, making her eyes teary. It is six in the morning and she has to prepare some breakfast for Lenore. She winced as the morning breeze touches her uncovered skin. Luna who is preparing the breakfast at the table greeted her with warm smile. She had a nice chat with her yesterday evening and just likes Shiho told her, she is indeed a nice girl. When she went into the kitchen, she is greeted by Meyrin, Luna little sister who digging at her breakfast rather quickly. 

"Why the rush?" she asked her as she poured some fresh milk in her bowl full of cereal.

"I have to meet my friend to discuss about our school project," she answered her after swallowing her food, hardly.

She chocked a bit and Cagalli give her a glass of water while patted her back.

"Thank you," she managed to say it and give Cagalli a small smile.

Cagalli smiled back. Meyrin glances at her watch.

"Oh my! I'm late!! I have to go now! See you then, Cagalli."

She ran out from the kitchen and Cagalli can hear Meyrin saying goodbye to her sister. Cagalli smile again and eat her breakfast silently.

"This is Mrs. Zala breakfast, Cagalli."  
She looked at the filled tray that been placed in front of her. Then she glance at the man that covering half of his face with a mask smiling at her. He was the family chef.

"Why… thank you, Mr. Crueset (A/N: Is that how you spell the name?)…" she thanked him and then he went back preparing more breakfast.

She asked Luna why does Crueset wear a mask and Luna only shrugged. When she decided to ask him personally, Meyrin stopped her then give her 'the look'. When she asked the other maid, they went berserk; she just sweat-drop. Therefore, she thought it would be the best not to mention about it anymore.

After finishing her breakfast, she took the tray and went to Lenore's room. She opened it slightly to have a peek if the owner already awake. Then she saw Lenore playing with her dollhouse and giggling joyously. She smiled and went inside the room. Placing the tray at the small table in the middle of the room, she greeted her softly.

"Good morning, Lenore-san."  
Lenore stops playing her doll and looked at Cagalli. She chuckle and went running towards Cagalli and hug her tightly.

"Ca-chan, come and play with Lenore," she asked her and dragging her towards the dollhouse.

"I love to, but you have to eat your breakfast first," she told her nicely, afraid she will cried loudly like yesterday when she refused to be the baby when they playing house.

Lenore pouted a bit, and then nodded cutely.

"Lenore is hungry."  
Then she run to the table and take the prawn sandwich, she bite it then placed it back at the plate. She throws the rest from her mouth to the tray.

"Why Lenore-san?" she asked her.

"It's not yummy. Lenore want chocolate."

Chocolates? She wants one too.

"Em… I will give you one if you promised me you eat the whole thing," she said and winked at Lenore playfully.

God! She just said something childish with someone older then her. _This is awkward_, she thought. Again, Lenore nodded happily.

"**NO!!! And That's Finale!!!"**

They startled when they heard someone shouting outside the room. Lenore held her arms.

"What was that, Ca-chan?" she asked her, scared.

Lenore looked at Cagalli with teary eyes. _Oh no, please don't cry!_

"I don't know…someone shouting," she told her.

"**Why won't you listen to me? Just this once!!"**

"Or maybe, arguing…"

This time Lenore hugged Cagalli tightly.

"I'm afraid, Ca-chan…"

Cagalli sighed. She rubs Lenore back and whispers that everything will be okay in her ears. _This is hard… _Then she remember what her mother always do when she in a state like this.

_I hope this work…

* * *

_

Heine yawned while stretching his hands up and down. He is a model and he have to be in the studio for his photo shoot for **Revolve Magazine** this morning. He had to be there by 9 a.m. sharp. He went down the stairs then went straight into the kitchen and greeted by Luna and Crueset and he smiled to them.

"Morning, lovely," he said seductively and draw a lazy smile on his face to Luna.

Luna just shook her head and went back to do her job.

"What part of '**NO!!! And that is Finale!!!'** that you don't understand, father?"

Heine frowned a bit.

"Are they on it again?" he asked Crueset.

The man with a half mask on his face just shrugged. Heine sighed lazily.

"Don't you **DARE** talk to me like that, Athrun!!"

"I have to stop them… again! Wish me luck…Crueset."

Crueset shrugged again and Heine left the kitchen and went to stop the bickering before it went wild.

He saw Athrun messing with his hair and Patrick clenching his fist when he spotted them in front of Lenore's room. Their eyes gaze at each other, fiercely. Heine sighed again and step closer to them.

"The Campbell family will be part of our family with or without **YOUR** approval to be Meer's fiancé," Patrick began again. "That's the **FINALE** I understand," he added.

"Oh, Meer? That is one hot chick!" Heine said nonchalantly and earned a death glare from Patrick.

"Good! Then you can have her!!" Athrun told him but his eyes still gazed at his father.

_**Who are those little girls in pain?**_

_**Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon**_

"Wow…wow… there! I want her but don't want her as my fiancé!"

_**Twelve of them shining bright in vain,**_

_**Like flowers that blossom just once in years**_

"Then you should stop interject when other people still talking, Heine!" Patrick warned him then smacks the back of his head, hard.

"Ouch! That's hurt, uncle."

"Hope you learn your lesson!!"

_**They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love**_

_**Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove**_

While Heine and Patrick arguing, Athrun stare at the door in front of him.

"OH shut up already!!" he hissed angrily and went closer to the door and leaned his ears closely.

Heine and Patrick look at each other before turn their attention to Athrun.

**_They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage_**

**_It's only the fairy tale they believe._**

"Did you hear that? Someone singing," he said, quietly.

"Oh… probably the new maid," Patrick answer his son nonchalantly.

"What's wrong, cousin?" Heine asked him as he raised one eyebrow and one of his hands rest at his hips.

_**They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love**_

_**Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove**_

Without answering Heine's question, he opened the door; takes a looks inside the room that only has a dim light. Then he spotted a blond girl singing; sat at the edge of the bed and his mother laid her head at the girl lap. He can see the girl caressing gently his mother hair.

_**They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage**_

_**It's only the fairy tale they believe.**_

Cagalli finish her song and smiled when she notice Lenore already asleep. She placed her gently at the center of the bed, covers her with blanket. She smiled again at Lenore's peaceful face.

"Where did you learn that song?"

She squealed as she jumps backwards with surprised written all over her face. She glances at the man that stands behind her. He has navy blue haired and his emerald eyes staring back at her amber one with questioning look. They gazed at each other about five minutes until Cagalli broke the silence.

"Excuse me…?"

* * *

**That's it for chapter two... I know it is a bit messy and confusing (if you thought it was). I will make sure the next chapter will be more straight foward . Oh... anybody knows Heine's full name? Please tell me.The song I used is from the insert song in Mai Hime. I think this song will do more then just words to sing... I know I have many grammar mistakes... please point that out for me... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **After several attempts to make me own GS/GSD, I still failed...Yes!! I still don't own them!!! (cry with  
tears of blood) xp

**Yup! Chapter 3... You can call it the ****WEIRD chapter if you want too...lol... **

**FYI, Klueze-Crueset... **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Location**: Justice Private High School. 

Meyrin stop running when she finally arrives in front of her high school gates. She takes a deep breath then let it out slowly. She glances at her wristwatch, she sighed with ease; she arrived 15 minutes early than the promised time. She looks around the school ground, there is only a few student doing their own activities. Meyrin start walking towards the Cherry Blossom tree, where she will meet with her friends. She takes a sit and leaned her back against the tree trunk. She gaze at the blue sky; it was her habit when she waiting for someone. _Today is a fine day_, she thought as her face shows a warm smile.

She takes a glance at the open basketball court, which is about ten meter from her sitting place. Justice Private High School has two basketballs court; the other one is in the school building hall. She spotted a sky blue haired boy with his friend practicing their skills. Just by looking at him, she can feel the heat on her face. She has a crush on Auel Neider; the boy with the sky blue haired. He's an ace in the school basketball team. To be more specific, his popular! He has lots of fan girl that she think she can't beat them. So, she decided to only let her feelings locked and securely saves inside her. She blushed when she notice Auel wave his hand at her as he smiling brightly. She waves back.

Auel is Stellar's cousin and Stellar is her best friend. They had known each other through her. They've been friend since then and she discovers her feelings for him grew more and more each day, and it's troublesome! It's hard to hide her feelings. She can easily stutters or blushes when his around her. She did not want him to discover the feeling she has for him for she don't want to let their friendship ruin. She sighed heavily.

"What's wrong Mey?"

Meyrin let out a small squealed, surprised by the sudden questioned. She looks up and faces her blond best friend, Stellar Loussier with his boyfriend, Shin Asuka.

"Stellar…" she barely said Stellar name as she rubs her chest gently.

Stellar let out a small chuckle as she takes a sit besides the red haired girl. Shin smirked as he noticed Meyrin eyes moves restlessly, he smirked.

"Why don't you just go to him instead secretly watching him?" he teased her as he too takes a sit besides his girlfriend.

Meyrin glared at the messy black haired boy with rare red eyes. However, she can't stop the blushing that was obvious on her face.

"I…I… I don't know what you mean, Asuka…" she stammered.

Shin smirked again, "Hem…."

Stellar shook her head as she smiles warmly at her best friend.

"Is it about Stellar cousin?" she asked her.

"No… lets forget about it, shall we? Lets just discuss our project,now!" she demanded, trying to avoid any further questions about Auel.

"Speak of the devil. Yo! Neider!," Shin called out his surname as Auel and his friend earlier approaching them.

She can feel her body stiffen and her heart beating went faster than usual. She put both of her hands on her cheeks, trying her best to hide her blushes and to cool down the heat. Stellar squeezed her hand and smile warmly_. God! How many times does she blush today? _

"Hey, Shin… Stellar… Meyrin," the orange haired boy smiled at them.

"Hi Sting and Auel too…" said Stellar warmly.

"What's up, Asuka?" asked Auel coldly at Shin.

Shin smirked. Both of them dislike each other but somehow find they been friends with each other. It's a bizarre occurrence for both of the students and teachers in the school but for the both of them, it just feels right.

"Why don't you take a sit besides Meyrin…" he suggested as he spoke her name with a mocking tune.

Meyrin throw a death glared at Shin as the boy smile mischievously. Auel shrugged. However, he took the suggestions and sit besides the red haired girl who try her best to act normal.

"Yo Mey."

"Hey, Auel…" she smiled warmly at the boy besides her while her inner thoughts cursing the messy haired boy with no mercy.

"So, what are you guys doing here? We don't have morning class right?" Sting asked them then he drinks his water bottle.

"Oh… we just want to discuss about our project that Miss Talia gave us yesterday. It's about the Junius Seven Kingdom. " Meyrin explained to them as she took out her note book and a ball pen.

"Before E.A kingdom attacks them?"

Before she manages to open her mouth, Shin interjects.

"Don't you pay attentions to what she said Neider? Of course before the attack! Because now Junius Seven known as a Village. Well… a ruined village to be more precise," Shin mocked him.

Auel stared lazily at Shin. "I know history you idiot!"

"Who are you calling an Idiot? You bone head!! Aha! Only Bones no Brains!!"

As they about to burst in one of their famous insults battle that can be put in the book of **Guinness World Record** under the **Longest Insults Fight Ever **category, Meyrin and Stellar tried their best to calm them down while Sting only watches them in interest.

--------------------------------------------------

"Excuse me?"

Athrun stared blankly at the blond in front of him as he gazed at her amber orbs. He was speechless. _Why?_ He found himself drown in her eyes. Cagalli was about to ask him the same question again when someone rudely (for her it was rude) stand between them and smile lazily at her. She frowned when the gold haired men takes her hand and kiss it softly.

"Why… what a lovely lady doing here?" he asked seductively as his hands brushes his hair with his famous smile drawn on his face.

"As you can see, I'm working," she answered him coldly.

Athrun snapped from his thoughts as he shoved the guy in front of him aside. He gave him a stern looked. Heine shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but if there is no important matter you should leave," Cagalli told them with annoying looks visible on her face.

"I want to see my mother, if you don't mind," he said calmly as he approaches his mother who lied on the bed, sleeping soundly.

He caressed Lenore's cheek and kisses it lovingly. His eyes soften when he found his mother smiling from the touched. He pecks her forehead and whisper silently at Lenore's ear.

Cagalli watched them silently; Heine stood besides her then whispers "Athrun loves his mother more than anything in this world."

"Yes, so much of love that they have a family fights in front of his mother room," she answered him rather sarcastically.

Heine smiles upon hearing the statement, "Well, Athrun always comes here before going to works. It just happens that his father find him there before asking him something that makes them fights," he told her voluntarily.

Heine watches the blond as she stares at the scene in front of them. He scanned her face with the corner of his eyes, begins with her amber orbs. He never met someone with beautiful fiery amber eyes and her blond silky hairs that reach her shoulder makes she looks like a super model. Then his eyes wandering around her pink lips, he swallowed her saliva, hard, as he found that lips alluring him. He kept staring at her without noticing that his cousins were already besides him, ready to smack his head. Athrun don't know why, but the way he looks at her pisses him off!

"What are you doing? You pervert," he hissed silently only for him to hear it.

Heine startled a bit as his eyes shifted to find the emerald one that looking at him seriously. He smiled awkwardly at his cousins.

"Ha! Look at the time. I've got to go, see you cousins," then he looks at Cagalli "and you too, lovely," he winked at her.

Cagalli only shook her head when the gold haired men left the room.

"Who is he?" she asked Athrun without looking at him.

"Heine Westenfluss, my cousin."

Then it hit her. Shiho warned her about Heine before and now she knows why. He was the model in the Evolution Magazines she bought last week and there is so much of scandal about him with other actresses and female models.

"I asked you earlier about the song you sang. Where did you learn them?" he demanded.

"Oh… My mother always sang it to me when I was a little kid. Why?"

Athrun shook his head as he began to walk out from the room. "Nothing… May I ask you what your name is?"

"Cagalli, Cagalli Hibiki."

With that, he left. Cagalli stared blankly at the close door.

----------------------------------------------

"It was normal for them."

It was in the afternoon when Shiho came as she promised her yesterday. They were talking at the bench in the flowers garden besides the pool house as Cagalli mention to her brunette friend about what happened that morning.

"Normal? Yeah… weird normal," she snorted.

Shiho laughs as she patted her back gently. "I miss you… We lost contact after the graduation. So what have you been doing all this time?" she asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"Not much. Just study and study and improving my violin skills and study again," she said jokingly then sighed. She took a violin classes when she was seven and she finishes them when she was thirteen and passes with a flying color. To make a story short, she's a violin genius. "What about you?" she looked at the giggling brunette with questioning face.

"Same as you, except the violins 'thingy'. Anyway, what were you thinking when you applied this job?" she asked her curiously.

Cagalli let out a small chuckle and held the soda can tightly before answering the questioned, "You may think it silly, but I just want to find my Mr. Right. You know what I mean?"

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Well, it is sound a bit silly. But hey! It was at least you can do rather then waiting for someone and doing nothing," she told her as she sipped her soda. "I wish I have the guts to do so," she added.

Cagalli stared at her friend face. She smiled, "You still love him?"

She startled by the sudden question as she spited out the remaining soda in her mouth, "Him?"

"You know whom I mean Shi-chan," she chuckled as she notices a slight pink appeared on her friend cheek.

"Stop with that nick name. It's embarrassing."

"Not until you tell me the truth…"

Cagalli chuckles more when Shiho gives her famous 'puppy eye pout' when they were in the middle school whenever she wants to avoid answering her questions or just asking her a favor.

"It won't work. Just tell me… You are still into Yzak right?" she guessed and earned a madly blushing Shiho as the answered. "Well, he is still single."

Shiho sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"Have faith in yourself…" Cagalli encouraged her.

Shiho just smiled weakly at her. They sat there as silence surrounds them.

"Wow! We just have a session about that cold-hearted Jerk!" Shiho suddenly blurted out that makes Cagalli almost falls down from the bench.

"Gee Shiho, find the right moment to blurted out!" she snapped with a frowned on her face.

Shiho smiled innocently, "How's Lenore-san?"

"Well, that 'cold-hearted jerk' for you and Yzak for me said that she probably don't want to remember the past," she explained as she sighed heavily.

"Judging by the way you sighing, it's hard taking care of her… isn't it?"

Cagalli only smiles, letting the questions just pass her by. She do not know whether it is hard or she just feelings sympathy towards Lenore. However, there is one thing that she certain of, she wanted to help her badly. She wants to see the real smile on that women face. She does not know why, but she just feels that way.

"There's a party tonight…" Shiho suddenly said as she clapped her hand with I-just-remember looks on her face.

Cagalli crossed her arms around her chest, "A party? What party?" she asked confuse.

"Well… You know, Zala's family always makes a little party for all the maids. It was just a small party where they enjoying themselves. The party held every once in a month," she told her as she ready to leave. "I need to go now, see you tonight Calli."

Cagalli shrugged as she twitched, "I beginning to think that this whole family is WEIRD…"

Shiho just laughed as she began to walk away. Cagalli just shook her head. In just one and a half day, she learns so much about this family. **One**, they are weird. **Two**, they are excessively weird. **Three**, they are so weird! It is all about weird. She chuckled a bit. If she is not careful enough, maybe she can catch the weirdness germ that been going on around here. Okay… she just uses that words way too much… she coughs and then she went back to look after her responsibility.

-------------------------------------------

Athrun leaned against his chair then he let out a soft sighed. His desk is in a mess where all his paper works scattered all over the place. He put his hands on his forehead and massaging it as he closed his eyes. It was a tiring day for him. That morning he had to see one of the Zala co. constructions to make sure it went well, he had to spend about three hours there. Then he has to go for a meeting with his client at noon and now, he has to face all the paper works. He glances at his watch, and it shows it was already five in the evening. He has to finish his work fast so he can attend the party that his housemaid throws tonight. He smiled weekly as he guessing what will them performing tonight. Every month they will come out with a unique idea and he enjoyed them. It was more fun then going to a formal ball party.

Speaking about maids, it reminds him of a certain blond haired women with a pair of fiery amber orbs. Cagalli, is it? It is his first time seeing someone so beautiful working as a maid. _She can be a model or an actress__or maybe a princess_, he thought. Princess? He let out a soft chuckled as he continued to finishes his works. What was he thinking? A princess? However… she does look like one. _The silky haired, a smooth white skin, a beautiful figure and those alluring soft pink lips…_He look out of nowhere dreamingly. When he realized what he was doing he shook his head recklessly as he blushed madly. God! What happened to him? He is not a pervert. Like Heine or a certain blond person that he knew that will be getting married around this year.

"Athrun."

Buk!

Athrun fell down from his chair, surprised by the sudden interruption. He stood up quickly, brushes his pants, and coughed a little as his face shows a faint redness.

"What are you doing?" said the voice again as he approaches him with a worried look.

"Oh… it's you Dr. Mwu," Athrun smiled at him as he motions him to take a sit.

"I knocked your door twice but you didn't answer. So I just let myself in," he told him as his eyes wandering around the blushed face. "You having flu?" he questioned him with a raise eyebrow.

Athrun immediately shook his head. "No… Not at all, Dr." He waves his hand telling him his fine. "So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, yeah… It's about your mother."

Athrun face turned pale as Mwu mentions about his mother. What's wrong with her? "Why? There's anything wrong with her Dr.?" he asked him with a worried tone.

"No… there is nothing wrong with her. I just wanted to know if she has any improvement in her memories," he told him and assured him that it is the only reason his coming.

Athrun sighed heavily; massaging is forehead. It was his habit whenever his tired or just having a difficult time. "No." His answer was short.

"I'm planning to go to have a look on her again this Sunday. I'm quite busy with the hospital and all."

"No…no… it's okay. As long as you can save her from amnesia," Athrun said with a hoping voice.

"You know it takes miracle to cure this kind of disease, right?" Mwu told him with a concerned tone.

Athrun nodded weakly. "Yes…"

"I can only help her to remember and it's all up to her, you knwo what I mean, right?"

Athrun nodded again. He understand what his family doctor tried telling him, so he just keeps his mouth shut even though he wants to tell him to just give his mother all the modern treatment that she needed and he don't care about the bills as long his mother come back to him. However, he knew it was useless.

"Try spends more time with her, Athrun… Who knows you might be able to cure her yourself," Mwu advices him with a concerned looks on his face. "I think you deserves to rest too."

He sighed then smiled weakly. "yeah..."

-----------------------------------------------------

"There's a party hall only for maids?" she said with disbelief as she looks around the hall that has been design like a lounge with a stage and all.

Shiho nodded, "Yup!"

"Even my family is rich but this is…" she stopped for she don't know what to say anymore.

"It just your family didn't waste their money on something that they think it's not worth it," Shiho told her as she look at the stage where Luna begins to sing.

"Maybe…"

Cagalli looks around her. All the maids enjoying this small party, they listen silently to the singing voice. Meyrin sits with a long blond haired men; Luna had introduces him to her earlier. His name was Rey Za Burrel, her soon to be husband. He is working as a professional photographer in one of the famous studio in PLANT Island, _Destiny studios_. Wow, she's lucky! Then her eyes wander to the stage. She can see Klueze fixing his black tux and his white half mask. Looks like his next to sing. Miguel, Mr. Zala's driver sighed heavily when he sees Klueze fixing the microphone and muttered "Damn!" under his breath.

"Be prepared for this," Shiho whisper to her as she looks excitedly at the half mask men.

"Why i…" before she manages to finish her sentence, she heard Klueze begins to introduce the song his going to sing.

"This songs I've made are for Muta. He was my best and good friend until he left me to chase his dreams two months ago."

He cleared his throat.

"Muta?" she mentions the name again to Shiho and the brunette only smiled.

_**Muta wanna be a pop star Muta wo motto **_

_**muchuu ni sasete ageru kara ne**_

_**kirakira no pop star hane wo hiroge mahou wo kakete ageyou**_

_**Muta **__**dake ni**_

Cagalli froze. She knew this song.

"Isn't this Ken Hirai song? Pop Star, right? (A/N: Just pretend that Hirai Ken is in this world I created)"

**Muta ni deaeta yorokobito, **

**Muta ni aenai samishisa no ryouhou wo te ni irete,**

**koi wa hashiridasu sora mo tobenai bokudakedo,**

**kodoku wo utau yoru dakedo sono hoho ni, hohoemi wo ataerareta nara**

"Yes…"

"He just change the 'I' and 'Kimi' to Muta."  
Shiho nodded. She can hear Miguel cursing while his hand messing with his red haired.

_**hajimete **__**Muta**__** wo dakishimeta shunkan ni**_

_**kamisama ga boku ni kudashita shimei wa **__**Muta **__**dake no Hero**_

(A/N: Lets imagine Klueze singing this song as he dances like Hirai Ken on his Video Clips...)

"Who is Muta anyway…?"

Shiho smirked, "His cat…" she answered her nonchalantly.

Cagalli shrugged. "His cat? Okay… Klueze-san sang this song for the cat that left him so the cat... can be a pop star?"

Shiho giggled, "To be more precise, his cat didn't leave him. It just there's film director who spotted the cat and thinks that Klueze's cat is what he need for his upcoming films. He unwillingly gave Muta to them… I can still remember his mask face that day…"

**Muta wanna be a pop star Muta wo motto muchuu ni sasete ageru kara ne**

_**kirakira no pop star hane wo hiroge, mahou wo kakete ageyou**_

_**Muta**__** wanna be a pop star **__**Muta **__**wo gyutto, dakishimete ageru kara oide**_

_**kirakira no pop star hane wo hiroge, mahou wo kakete ageyou, **__**Muta **__**dakeni**_

"What kind of film they making?"

Shiho shrugged, "I don't know. Something involves cat, I guess."

"You coordinator is so bizarre…" she teased the brunette.

_**kakushite itai kurayami mo, **__**Muta**__** wa sotto hiroi agete**_

_**taisetsu na boku nanda to, dakishimete kureta**_

_**hikari eto tsuzuku, michi wo aruite yukou**_

_**kizu kabau, kono migite wa,**__**Muta**__** to te wo tsunagu tame ni**_

"I know," she agreed. "Speaking of this 'bizarre', do you remember the elections day for the class president," she asked the blond.

"Do you mean the one that Yzak struggled to get more votes than Rusty and Lacus?" she asked as she thinking hardly to remember the event.

Shiho laughs and nodded. "Yes… Do you still remember it?"

**Muta gonna be my pop star boku wo motto muchuu ni saseteyo hohoende**

_**kirakira no pop star sono hitomi de, boku ni mahou wo kakete**_

_**Muta**__** my only pop star boku wo gyutto, dakishimetara mou hanasanai**_

_**kirakira no pop star sono hitomi de, boku ni mahou wo kakete ima sugu ni**_

Cagalli too laughs then nodded as she remembered clearly the said days.

flashback

"_**Make sure I got lots of vote," Yzak told the blond and the brunette in front of him whom helping him to make some manifesto and other 'things' to help him win the class president elections in their school library.**_

"_**It's only a class president Joule!" Shiho told him sternly as she rolled her eyes.**_

"_**Yeah…" Cagalli agreed with her brunette friends. "What's with this all you asking us to do?" she told him, as she looked at the tag they making with variety of shapes that wrote 'Vote for Joule' and 'Joule Is Your Master'. "Calling yourself their master will not making you a class president." **_

_**"It will do, Cagalli and you Hahnenfuss, this is not just class president. Don't you know that with being the most important person in your class gains you so much trust? The students will obey every command I demanded them. Then all the teachers will be amused and they too trust me with everything… Then the school principle and the school Director will respect me. Maybe with this too, I can rule the world!" he told them as he gazed dreamingly at nowhere**._

_**Shiho and Cagalli looked at each other while sweat-dropped. ( - -' )  
**_

"_**Yzak, we still talking about the class president elections, right?" Cagalli asked the silver haired.**_

_**Yzak then looked at both of his friend. He snorted then he return to do the speech he was working before.**_

_**Meanwhile, Cagalli and Shiho still looked at him. One with questioning face and one with a lazy stared.**_

"_**What's with the snort?" Cagalli inner thoughts said with keen. **_

"_**He's really an Idiot! No doubt about it… an Idiot Jerk!" Shiho inner thought said, mocking the silver haired in front of her.**_

end flashback 

"I still want to know what he means by that snorted," Cagalli told her friend with her index finger rested on her chin.

"He probably thinks that he will rule the world someday."

"Even though we've been best friend like forever, I still don't get him sometimes…"

Shiho just laughs softly. "Nobody will get him…"

"But that makes him irresistible, right?" Cagalli teased her friend as she winked at her playfully.

Shiho blushed, "Oh… Shut up!"

Cagalli giggle happily. She looks around again when she noticed that Klueze already finishes his so called 'Muta Pop Star' song. As she anticipating for the next performance she feels that someone watching her so she glances secretly to her surroundings then she caught a navy haired men looking at her with a serious gazed. She immediately shifted her glance back to Shiho.

"When did he come?" she whispered.

Shiho raised one of her eyebrow, "Who?"

"Athrun-san," she told her as she motions her to look at Luna's table where he sits in between Rey and Meyrin.

"Ah! A while ago…"

"Isn't this for maids only?"

"Hey… I'm not a maid!" she exclaimed.

"You not but was…" she reminded Shiho about her being Lenore's personal maid before.

"Yeah…Anyway, Athrun-san always comes to this event. I don't know why, but he never missed it," she explained as she took a bite of her blueberry cake.

"He is exactly the way you describe, Shiho." _Mysterious and Quiet person… _

"Nah… He is friendly too. If you get to know him better, his not that quiet." She then snickered then looked slyly to her friend, "He also hot and have lots of fans…"

"Then?"

"Nothing…"

Cagalli put both of her hands on Shiho cheeks then she pinch them as Shiho whined in pained.

"Stop that!" she exclaimed.

"Not until you tell me what…Your snickers is annoying me…" she smirked as she still pinched her cheek.

Shiho keep protesting that she does not mean anything by it. She just finds it fun to tease her friend. Cagalli just laughed as she plays with her cheeks saying how cute she looks. Shiho rolled her eys as she too pinched Cagalli cheeks and they laughed happily. Just like a kid. But, little do Cagalli know that Athrun still looking at her with interest glint shows in his eyes.

* * *

**

* * *

****Yup! Chapter 3... I know its a bit 'lame' and 'boring' and it took me almost a week(?) to wrote this...**** About Klueze and his cat, I can't help but wrote it.** (I just think it was fun to make Klueze acted silly -pure evil laughs-) 

**The history of the 'Muta Pop Star' song ...**

**I have cats name Muta, Karupin and Bettina. My lil' brother loves making a songs for them and it happens that he sang the pop star song by adding Muta name on it... Hah!! i just want it get out of my mind. That's why! But guess what? I still can't get it out!! Its haunting me and driving me Insane!!!**

**... - -'  
**

**R&R plz**

**  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Extra: Disclaimer Scene.**

In front of Bandai/sunrise whatever company GS/GSD belong to, you can see **Chibi'Sapphire** running for her dear life as several damn (for her) Security chasing her.

"I tried to sneak out some private documents to change the owner of GS/GSD…Muahahahahahaha!!!" she laughed out evilly, then she coughed, "Unfortunately, they found it out!!" she added as she looked at the audience...er… I mean the readers. "Wait!!!!! You spy!!!!" one of the securities shouted at her as he waved his hand, which is holding a small handgun. " I will try again next time to own them!! But for now, Kyaa!! Gotta run!!"

**End!  
Special thanks to**: All the **loyal reviewers** of this story. I appreciate every single word you guys gave me.** Honto ni, arigatou gozaimasu.** I hope you guys will always give me more encouragement. (Bow) For now… hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter 4.

**Reminder : **I don't hate Fllay and Meer...Why I'm telling you guys this? Maa... just read and you will found out, eventually.

* * *

.………………

Chapter Four  
……….

* * *

"What do you mean that you haven't done it yet!!!!" the silver haired man shouted at his worker as he slammed the black file in his hands to his desk, loud and hard!

The men with red/orange haired stiffened as he met the death glared that his boss throws at him. He swallowed his saliva, hard and he can feel the pain went through his throat.

"Are you mute now?!!! I ask you this simple question and I aspect some answer!!!" he shouted again, losing his passion.

"I'm sorry sir… It just… because…" he stammered.

Yzak inhaled a lot of oxygen he needed as he close his eyes. "You!!! You better work the paper now and hand it to me this evening!!! It's important for our company next meeting with the Murata's co!! Do it now or I swear you, Rusty Mackenzie will suffer from a jobless!!! Got IT?"

Rusty nodded then he hurriedly leaves the furious boss office. Yzak sit back at his chair and lean against it. He then recovered the earlier said file, opens it, and read it with his glasses on. He read it carefully and thoroughly as his hands play with his Dunhill pen only for singing that cost him around five hundred dollar. He feels relax, with a quiet office and only him and his paper works alone. Small satisfaction smile curved on his face.

Pang!!

"Ye-Za-.K- Ku-n…"

The voice saying his name with some high pitching melody tune and the sudden banging of the open door made him frowned then bang his head on his desk before turning to face the person that he more than knew.

"What now, Allster?"

"I told you to call me Fllay."

Fllay Allster, his newest secretary and the daughter of Gorge Allster, the famous Lawyer who always wins his cases 'inside' or 'outside' (random argument with random people) the court.

"What I call you, it doesn't matter women! I'm your boss!" he said almost shouting and you can see her getting on his nerve.

He even wondered, why oh why did he ever approve this women application! Oh yes! How could he forget? Her father is their personal lawyer. Because of his parent gratitude towards him as he mentioning about her daughter looking for a job, they accepted her immediately. Yes, without concerning him, the Head of this Company!

"Oh… come on Ye-za-k-kun," she whined while pouting cutely. "I only work here so I can get closer to you. Don't you feel lucky?"

The whining gives him the Goosebumps as he rubes the back of his head recklessly. "Yeah… damn lucky," he muttered sarcastically.

"Come… lets go get some lunch!" she told him as she tugged his hands making him loose his balance and fall to the ground. "Ops!" she squeaked with her hand covering her mouth.

Yzak stand up with a 'really' pissed off looks visible on his face. "Before I blow up, get out NOW!!"

Fllay rubs her ear nonchalantly. "You already did Ye-za-k-kun…"

"Don't call me Ye-za-k-kun!!! Now, get out women!!" he said it out loud as he shoved her out from his room.

"What about lunch?"

God!! Is her brain made out of a bean peas?!

"NO!!!"

With that, he slammed the door shut and locked it. God! That woman is so impossible. Does she know the words 'fear'? He yelled at her, refused her cruelly, shoved her violently and even glared at her with his so famous death glared, she still clinging to him like a magnet. He sighed heavily. He wants to fire her, but she works with contract. He wants to kill her so badly. Damn his consciousness, stopping him and came up with several reasons why he should not do the killing. What can he do to make this woman stop following him everywhere like a stalker? Stalker? He shudder just thinking about Fllay following him 24/7.

Zeez…zezz (A/N: Is that the way the vibrate sounds? Haha!)

Yzak jumps from his seat, surprised by the sudden sounds of his mobile phones at his desk creating an unpleasant melody. He hissed angrily as he flip open his phones, without even looking at the caller ID, he yelled, "What Now Allster?"

"Wow…wow… there. Is that your new way saying 'Hi' to your best friend?"

Hearing the so familiar male voice, Yzak sighed at eased, praying a grateful pray to the god that the caller was not Fllay.

"What do you want Dearka? And since when I'm your best friend?" he asked him coldly, but deep down he just feels glad.

"Since like forever," he answered him playfully.

Yzak shook his head as a small smile plastered on his lips.

"How's your day with Allster?"

"WORSE!" Yzak answered him firmly and he can hear Dearka let out a laughed. "Not funny! Elthman!"

"Sorry man… Judging by the way you yelled at me, I can't believe you give Allster your phone number…" Dearka told him.

Yzak hissed, "Don't be stupid! She found it out!!" he then let out a long heavy sighed.

"Change then."

"Tried and Failed! God, that woman is so persistent! Anyway, stop talking about that sneaky bitch. What do you want?"

He can hear Dearka laughing happily, "I want you to come to my wedding next weekend. Think you can make it?"

Yzak raised one of his eyebrows, though he knows that his friend would not be able to see it, "To witness the day of the dirty-flirty Mr. Dearka Elthman finally going saint? Sure… I wont miss it for the world!" he playfully mocking him.

"Whatever Joule. At least, I have a beautiful wife maybe soon a little adorable kid."

"You guys expecting?" he asked rather surprised.

"Two months. That is why we move the wedding date to next weekend…you will soon to be an uncle! How cute," Dearka said, whining cutely.

"Shut Up, Dearka!"

Dearka only laughed, "By the way, please tell Cagalli this. We tried to reach her but failed."

_To think they in the same Islan_d, he smiled meekly. "Sure."

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Here, Mrs. Zala lunch. I change it to chicken mushroom sup with a fried chicken with lemon sauce." Klueze give her the tray that filled with a bowl of soup and a plate of chicken. "Em… kids love fried chicken, don't know about the sauce though," he added before he went back to continue his work.

Cagalli watches him until he disappeared form her sight. She smiled. Klueze never failed to amuse her. He seems in his own world where people can only look but cannot reach. She shook her head as she went to Lenore's room, carefully holding the tray. She was about to knock when she heard something.

……_**..dark side of the moon,**_

_**Twelve of them shining bright in vain,**_

_**Like flowers that blossom just once in years,**_

She furrows her eyebrows then slightly opens the door so she can take a peak inside it. She almost drops the tray she was holding when she saw Lenore singing as she dance in her room.

_**They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love**_

_**Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove**_

_**They've never been allowed to love in this cursed cage**_

_**It's only the fairy tale they believe.**_

She listened to the voice as she closed her eyes. Lenore has such a wonderful voice.

_**They're dancing in the shadow like whispers of love**_

_**Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove**_

Hey, wait a minute. Lenore sings the song that she sang to her couple of days ago and she looks less like a kid. Well, she acts like her own age. Could it possibly be she remembers everything? A random thought keep coming out from her mind that she did not realize she was opening the door widely. The singing stops and Lenore looked at her with emotionless stared that makes her heart beat rapidly. She smiled awkwardly to the emotionless mid-age women in front of her.

"Ca-chan… Is that Lenore's lunch?"

"Eh?"

She looked back at Lenore who smiling brightly at her as she runs towards her happily. She blinked several time. What?

"Le…Lenore-san?" she said awkwardly.

"Ca-chan… I'm hungry! Lets eat," 'the now acted like kid' Lenore tugged her sleeves and she followed her, still blinking in surprised.

_Okay… this was odd! What just happened here? _Cagalli stared at Lenore as she eats her chicken happily. She frowned. Is it her imagination? However, she did saw her dancing, singing and acted normally. Emotionless stared, what was it?

Knock…knock…

The soft knocking made her shifted her stare and glance to the door. There, stood the navy haired man with a soft smile curved on his lips. She stands abruptly, almost stumble to the floor as she balanced herself, holding the nearest hard object besides her. She can feel a hand help her stands firmly as the emerald eyes looking at her with questioning mix with worried looks.

"You okay?"

Cagalli nodded with a hint of redness on her cheek. She just made a fool of herself. She does not know why she does that, but what she knew that his smiled makes her heart goes wild.

"How are you, mother?" he asked his mother that finished eating half of her chicken and drinks half of the sup.

Lenore chuckle cutely, "Lenore is not Ath-chan mother."

Cagalli noticed the sadness on his eyes, but then it went soft and he smiled as he kissed her forehead, lovingly and earned more giggled from Lenore as she whined it tickles her. The blond girl just watches them with a glint of happiness in her eyes. She does not know why, but her just happy to see the smiling face of his. He looks cute like that. But when he is in his serious mode, she finds him quite irresistible. It just her opinion, there is no deep meaning about it. So, don't think too far.

"Dr Mwu's going to be here in less than five minutes."

She looked at Athrun as he sits beside her and his eyes still lock at his mother, watching her playing with the unfinished sup. "Dr. Mwu?" she questioned him

"Oh… Mwu La Fllaga. Our personal doctor," he explained to her with his eyes sometimes glancing at her eyes, capturing the light of the fiery amber.

She nodded, somehow feeling familiar with the name. Mwu…Mwu… em… He said Mwu La Fllaga, right? She froze. Omigosh!!! Uncle Mwu? Here? In PLANT? How can she forget her uncle and his wife leaving in this very Island? Moreover, the most importantly, he is Zala's doctor. Her heart yelled as she panicky trying to find some excuse to get the hell out of the room. Before she came up with any excuses, there was a knock on the door. In front of the wide open door, stood a man with a blond slightly curly haired, with a clear blue eyes and a muscular body hiding behind the white shirts his wearing matching his black long pants, smiling neatly at them. As he approaches them, Cagalli calmed her self and telling herself there is no way her uncle would recognized her for they haven't meet almost for three years.

"Dr. Mwu, thank you for coming," Athrun thanking him as he shook his hand politely.

He introduced Cagalli to him and motions him to take a sit while he bringing her mother to him.

Mwu secretly glanced at the blond girl that trying her best to avoid him. He smiled as he examined Lenore Zala who keep protesting and trying to get away from him. After all tiring struggles, Lenore find herself getting sleepy and after several minutes she went to sleep. Athrun lied her down on the bed and Cagalli helped him. Then again, for the third time, someone knocks at the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you sir, but your friend is on the line."

"Okay, Luna. I'll be right there. If you'll excuse me…"

Then Athrun left the room with Cagalli alone with Mwu…and sleeping Lenore. Mwu crossed his arms around his chest as he watched Lenore. "So, what are you doing being a maid here, my cutie pie niece?"

"Stop calling me cutie pie, Uncle!" she pouted.

"Think by avoiding to look at me will make me pay no attention to you?"

"Well… actually, I was thinking so you would not recognize it was me…" she corrected him as she sits beside him. "How's aunt Murrue? And Neo?" she asked him.

Murrue Ramius Attha aka Murrue La Fllaga is her aunty, her father little sister while Neo is her 7 years old cousin.

"Why don't you just see them for yourself," he suggested. "Well, back to my earlier question, why are you a maid?"

"Exploring my youth?"

_O..kay… That was smooth Cagalli, yup! Smooth…_

Mwu just shook his head. He knows Cagalli more than his brother and sister-in-law knows about their daughter. Before, when the blond-haired girl in front of him still in the middle school, he caught her working at one of the famous sport shoe shops at Heliopolis. When she in high school, he accidentally saw her in ice cream polar. No! Not eating ice cream but serving ice cream to the customer and he can see his niece drooling to have some too. Of course, his lovable niece does not know that he knew about it.

"I really don't care about it anyway… I just knew."

She swallowed hard her saliva, "Yo…you knew?" she stammered while saying those simple sentence, beginning to feel ashamed if his uncle know about her true intentions.

"I'm just going to make a random conclusion that you just a workaholic…"he said, giving a pull stop on this conversation and the blond girl sighed softly. Wait? What does he means by workaholic?

"Has Lenore-san been acting weird lately?"

Cagalli shrugged. She acted weird every single day. Who will think it is not weird when they see a grown up woman acting like a kid anyway? Right?

"Ah!" she gasped as she remembers one thing that happened that noon, "I think she acted normal this noon when I caught her dancing and singing the song that my mother use it for my lullaby."

"You mean the ancient song of Junius Seven Kingdom?"

Cagalli nodded.

"I think I knew a way to cure her… but then again, it has to be her to help herself."

"Are you sure?"

The sudden happy voice makes the both of them jumped slightly from their seat as the familiar navy blue haired man smiled apologetically to them.

"Junius village…" Mwu told the man with emerald eyes staring at him eagerly. "It's the key," he continued.

Athrun nodded.

"However, is not a living village anymore after that 'abnormal occurrence' happened thirty years ago, how are we suppose to find any hint of clue to her missing pieces of memories?" ask the blonde, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Nevertheless, you have…. No… you MUST find it. It's the only way to regain her back to normal as she was before."

Athrun nodded again. "If that is the only way…"

"I will try to help…" Cagalli told him with a look on her eyes that assuring him she meant those words.

"Thank…you…" he said softly as he gazed at those pair of eyes that seems to capture him and drowning him breathless every time that amber orbs caught his emerald one.

Mwu caught the 'glint' in Athrun eyes as he stared at Cagalli that smiling happily at him. A small sighed escaped his mouth as he muttered in his heart 'innocent youth'. Why? Cagalli, when it come to feelings, she just too dense. Athrun most likely did not notice his own feeling just yet. So… it is fair to say they are just pure innocent and you rarely seen anyone like them in this kind of era.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Heine Westenfluss, Heine Westenfluss… Heine… Heine…Heine Westenfluss again…Heine…" muttered the long black haired girl with sunglasses covering her eyes as she looks at the magazine in one of the book shops at Zaku road.

She began to frowns, feeling a little bit annoyed when every single magazine cover in the shops revealed the gold haired man smiling seductively. She tapped her feet as she crossed her arms around her chest and looked angrily at the man face.

"Where is my face covered magazine?" she hissed angrily and began to search every corner of the magazines stand until she found what she looking for.

She smiled brightly as she scanned the lovely girl with curly black haired tied in one ponytail wearing a cute milky-pink bikini posing maturely as she smiled cutely. She looked to the right then to her left. When she thought there was no one watching her, she hugs the magazine before putting it in front of the rows. Making her covered magazine more revealing than the others.

"Well…well…well… Isn't this the ever so sweet Meer Campbell, the top actress putting her own faces magazines in the perfect place where the world will witness it…"

"Shut up, Heine!" Meer hissed angrily as she tried to look calmed when people started to look at them, whispering their given name but neither of them knows if they were the real one.

She approached him, leaned her face to him and stop when it's only an inch away, "Stop saying my name out loud before they know it's me!" she whispered angrily at him.

Meer Campbell is the top actress in the PLANT Island. She idolized Lacus Clyne, the top singer before she settled down in year C.E 74 living comfortably with her husband, Kira Hibiki Yamato. She fantasies to be like her and she did change her look like her before. Singing at top of her lungs, duplicate the pink princess voice. However, when she meets the real Lacus and she advised her to just be her, she discarded the look and backs to her usual self. Nevertheless, she still adored her.

She decided to change her carrier field to become a professional actress. Her talent discovered by Jibril, the famous film director in ORB. With his guidance, she finally becomes what she is now. A successful actress and just last week her forth horror film went to the top of the Weekly Cinema charts. She loved by everyone and she loved everyone that loves her. However, apparently she hated the man that standing in front of her right now even though he loves her. Well, Heine love… it always lead to just a one nightstand. Just one 'heavenly' nightstand!

"Wanna have a cup of coffee with me, sweetie," he asked her, ignoring the angry face she thrown at him.

"In your dream, you freak!"

Heine just let out a small laugh, "That's why I want to make it real once in a while. Not just staring at you in a dream, but in this real life… too," he said as he brushed his hair with his both hands, one of the tricks to make the woman melt.

"On the second thought, stop dreaming of me…" Meer told him as she slightly feeling goose bumps.

"I can't. But, if you do spent more time with me… who knows," he answered her coolly as he smirked.

God! This man is impossible!

"For the Last Time Mister, no! God, where is your Mary? Kristine? Lavender? Or anyone! Call them. Stop bothering me!"

She stomped away from him and mumbling something that only she knows what is it. Since their first meeting in that Evolution Magazine Company, he keep plastering at her making her restless in anger. _He is getting on my nerve! _She sighed heavily as her eyes soften. _Stupid Heine!_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Meyrin, Stellar, Shin, Auel and Sting smile with satisfaction as they left the cinema building. The girls keep talking about the film they just watch while the boys only shrugged, looking at the over exciting girl friends. It Sunday and they always meet on Sunday to do their regular activities. Watching a movie, either rent them and watch at Stellar's place or just go to the cinema. Then, they will just eat somewhere, fills their tummy, sit back and enjoy the sunny whether on Sunday.

"Oh me gosh Mey-chan, it's Vino," Stellar said excitedly as she tugged the red haired girl sleeves.

Meyrin frowned, "Who's Vino?"

Stellar put her hands on her hips. "The one who send you the love letter yesterday, Vino Dupre," she reminded her friend.

Meyrin put her hands on her cheek as she blushes, remember the love letter she got yesterday. Auel who is listening to them, interrupted them rather rudely.

"Vino? The one who obsessed with machine giving you a love letter?" he asked as he stabilizes the tone of his voice so they can't detect that he was feeling jealous.

Shin wrapped the sky blue haired boy shoulder as he smirked playfully, ignoring the glared that the boy gave him. "Eh… I don't know Neider likes Vino…" he teased him.

Meyrin, Stellar and even Sting who knew him more than anyone looked at him in awe. Auel blushed madly as he strangles the messy haired boy and he shouted, "I'm straight!!" to his poor left ear.

"Let me go, Neider!" Shin struggles to free himself.

"Apologize, "Auel demanded.

Shin nodded, "okay…okay… if not Vino then, you like Mey!" he said it aloud as he freed himself and immediately hiding behind his blond girlfriend.

Stellar shook her head but like it when her boyfriend shows the childish side of him.

"You…Asuka!" he yelled at him, wanting to punch him on his face but Sting hold him preventing him to do so.

Auel face covered in redness. Not because of anger, it is because he was embarrassed. _Saying I like Meyrin aloud, that stupid Asuka! _He cursed the rare red eyes boy angrily in his mind as he avoids the questioning look Meyrin give to him. He had to admit though he likes the red haired girl for several months now. He does not know when it started but when he realized it, he was already finding himself needing her. When he confessed to himself that he likes her, Shin happened to hear it and keep teasing him about it. _Damn that Asuka! _

"Vino is one tough rival, Auel," the green haired boy said to him while he patted his friend shoulder.

"Shut up, Sting!" he muttered, out of anger or frustration, Sting cannot figure it out.

"Move fast," he whispered his advised to his friend then he catch up with their friends who started to leave.

How was he supposes to make a move? By staying beside her, he feels nervous like hell! Of course, he tried his best to acting normal and eventually, it work or maybe Meyrin is just too dense to sense it. (A/N: The same goes for you to Auel!) He shook his head and catching up with the rest of his friend, glancing secretly at the laughing Meyrin, his life complete just like that...or will it be?

"Auel, What's wrong?"

He startled a bit as the red haired girl moves to his side, looking at him worriedly.

"Eh?"

"You spacing out. Is there something wrong?" she asked concerned, almost made his heart jumps rapidly.

He shook his head and smiled warmly, "No…nothing."

Stellar, Shin and Sting watches the two in front of them with a warm smiled curving on their faces. Well, except for Shin, he smirked evilly at those two, thinking something that it is so complicated to describe (or it's just me, xb). Auel put his both hand at the back of his head, looking to his left as his eyes wandering.

"Em… So, what does he said in the love letter?" he began to asked, glancing aimlessly to his surrounding.

Meyrin face flushed, "Just… just saying he want… to meet me… on Monday," she told him as she played with her finger.

"You are going to?"

"Eh?"

"Meet him?"

Meyrin just closed her eyes. She does not know what to do, and she does not even know Vino. She only knew that boy interested in machine and top students in Maths. "Maybe…" she finally said it.

"Well… good luck then."

With that, he walked away leaving Meyrin looking at him with confuse. _What happened?_

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Thank you, Dr."

Athrun shake Mwu hands with gratitude. He finally found a way to cure his mother. Now what he only has to do is to reschedule his journal and go to Junius Village.

"All the best, Athrun."

Mwu wear his black coat as he began to leave. He winked secretly at Cagalli and the blond girl just smiled. They watched him as he disappeared from their sight.

"So…" Athrun broke the silence.

"I'm going back to your mother's room," Cagalli cut his words and began to leave him.

"Wait…"

The blond woman stops as she looked at Athrun who looking at her softly. "Yes?"

"Thank you… I mean, when you said you willing to help me… I really appreciated that," he told her with his most gratitude smile covering his face.

Cagalli just let out a small chuckle, "No biggie… after all, she is my responsibility. You pay me for that, right?" she give him one last assuring smiled, then she leave him alone.

_Cagalli Hibiki_… he repeated the name in his brain. He doesn't know why, but he just think that this woman is 'something'. When he asked Luna about the closeness the blond girl with Shiho, she just shrugged while Meyrin told him that they seem like a long lost best friend. If they were, where did they meet? When? He knows he sounds nosy, but some part of him just want to know about the blond life, before she in this mansion, where does she live? He knows at ORB, but where? Where is her parent? Does she have someone? Em… that is funny, why the thought pops in his mind.

"Are you observing her?"

He startled by the sudden grumpy voice that he familiar with, "Father!"

Patrick snorted, looking at the fragile son he had, "I'm bringing Meer with me. Take your time and get to know each other," he told his son and he called out Meer name.

Soon, the long black haired girl wearing a tight pink shirt and a short black mini skirts appeared in front of him, giving him that she think it is purely 'cute' smiled dancing on her lips. Her eyes sparkle with glittering stars and loves as she spotted how handsome and manly Athrun were.

"Hello Athrun, I'm Meer Campbell…" she introduced herself, shoving out her hands hoping for Athrun to give a peck on it.

Instead, Athrun just shake the hands and smiling at the girl, though his mind cursing his father and wondering why he has to bring her here. "Nice to meet you, miss Campbell…"

Meer pouted as she clings into Athrun arms, making the boy step backwards looking at her with pure shocked.

"Just call me Meer, Athrun-san… I'm soon to be your wife after all…" she told him cutely while her hands messing with the man hair.

Athrun glances at his father, angrily. Then he realized, his father was long gone leaving him with this…this… Meer 'girl'.

"Ha..ha…ha…" he laughed awkwardly as he tried to push the hands that holding his arms, making him uncomfortable. Seriously, this girl holds him so tight that his hands getting numb. "Okay….Meer, shall we drink a cup of tea as we getting to know each other?"

Meer clapped his hands and nodded happily, releasing his arms making him sighed and tried to figure how to make his arms save from this girl.

"I'm gladly willing to let you know all about me, Athrun-san… Where should we start?"

Athrun sighed. All about her? Then this must be a long…long…long… getting to know each other session.

* * *

Hahahahahaha…hai….. (sighed) This is the worst chapter I think I ever wrote **(well duh, you only wrote three story so far, chibi and mind you, no chapter involve) Oh shut up!** Anyway… I tried to make the plot look like Mexican drama plot… You know, with too many scenes and so little story… Hoho! I have a talent to be the director of this Mexican drama! I'm criticizing myself**… (yeah, lad!) Curse you, my consciousness! Shut up**! BTW, I try my best to make all the character live in this chapter and kind a messed it up. However, for chapter 5 I will make sure it will be interesting…. and chapter 6 too … I have and evil plot running in my mind, begging me to write them…muahahahahaha! (no, nothing involve violent, lemon or etc…though I love drinking lemon juice) 

Yes! What do you think about Cagalli and Lacus being a twin? Coz' I'm thinking to make another story title **Illusionary Paradise.**

R&R plz


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer Scene: **Silly Extra Part II

Outside of the ORB parliament building**, Chibi'sapphire** with her **partner in crime**, the famous singer in **Nittle Grasper, Sakuma Ryuichi** with his **Kumaguro** waiting for a chance to break in. "This is the idea, Ryuichi-kun, we here to kidnap Cagalli."

"Why nanoda?" he asked her and she began to explain. "With the princess gone, it will be chaos for GS/GSD… So, I want to make a bargain. They give me the right to be the owner of GS… I will give them back the princess…" she told the dark green haired man who playing with his doll…I mean Kumaguro. The boy nodded, with his cute 'anime style' face. "First, we have to fights the guard!" Ryuichi eyes began to water, "I don't know how to fight nanoda…. But Kumaguro can nanoda!!!" Ryuichi beamed and shoved the usagi doll in front of her face. She froze like a 'rock statued' and sweat-drop even the building sweat-drop! Then, she just realize… she pick the wrong partner in crime!

**Mission Failed! **

**End Silly Extra Part II.**

* * *

-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-

Chapter Five

-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-.-o-

* * *

Shiho went inside the mansion, like she usually does. Without bothering to greet the owner of the house who sitting with Meer Campbell, well more like force to sit with her in the living room. She wonders why the famous actress is in the mansion. But then again, it is none her business. Luna greeted her happily as she mentioned about the famous actress in the mansion and she already asked her for her autograph. Shiho just let out a small chuckle, witnessing the childish side of the short red haired girl as she hugged tightly the small white signing board and twirling around aimlessly. She left her, leaving the girl lost in her own world as she went to Lenore's room hoping for the blond woman to be there. 

Shiho twisted the doorknob as she opens it carefully and scanning the room. She smiled when she sees Cagalli dozing off on the chair holding a novel that lay on her lap. Silently she walks towards her as her lip curving a sly smiled. She reaches the blond shoulder and holding it tightly as she leaned closer to her ear and yelled, "Cagalli, wake up!! Yuna's coming!!"

Cagalli eyes snapped open "Where? Where?!!" she abruptly stands to find somewhere to hide, "hide me Shiho!! Hide me!!"

Upon seeing Cagalli's face went pale as she looking around panicky, Shiho laughed as she controls her voice not to be so loud. "Gosh… Calli!… Hahaha, Your face… hahaha looks hilarious!" she managed to say between her laughter.

Cagalli frowning, thinking as she messed with her hair. She glanced angrily at Shiho, "Shiho!" she snapped when she back to reality, "How dare you!"

"I can't believe it still works! You remember… every time I wake you up I'd use the same method," she told her as she went close to her, smiling apologetically.

"You are too cruel! Waking me up like that," she pouted, still feeling a little bit angry. "God! I think that Yuna is really here…"

"Let me guess, he still stalk you after you went to high school?"

She snorted, "Yeah… every single day, never failed. That Seyran never have the words 'giving up' in his dictionary, so even if I give him several bruises on his face he will never learn."

Shiho laughs again. "Thank god Lenore-san is a heavy sleeper…" the brunette told her friend as she glanced at Lenore who still calmly sleeping.

Cagalli nodded, "By the way, why are you here?"

"Just want to visit my best buddy… yeah, Meer is in the living room with Athrun. Don't you want to meet her?"

"Meer? Meer Campbell aka Mia Campbel?"

Shiho nodded, "Yeah… she changed it to Meer Campbell when she became an actress, using her real name…"

"What is the different anyway?"

Shiho put her index finger at her cheek, "Well, the spelling of the name…duh!"

Cagalli chuckle as she nodded, agreeing with what Shiho said.

Cagalli tried to remember Mia Campbel, when she duplicating Lacus looks and voice. They met when Lacus and Cagalli went to her concert; actually, the pink pop princess dragged her to the concert. Mia invited the pink pop princess to come and Lacus being the kind-hearted person willingly accepting the invite. At first, Cagalli thought Mia just trying to steal the popularity of Lacus, funny though the fans accepting her. Obviously, she was imitating someone else and she dislikes her. Meeting her face-to-face soon after the concert change the way she think about the girl. Mia just idolized Lacus, too much though. But she is just a nice girl who trying to be someone else for a change. The blond admired how Lacus handle the situation. Suddenly someone look like her appeared in front of her and the pink haired girl just acting calmly towards the impostor. If she is in the same situation, maybe she just freaked out!

They talked a lot that day. She told them how she wanted to be just like Lacus. Suddenly had the chances to do so, she just so happy and accepted it without thinking twice. Cagalli remembered asking her is she had a surgery to make her face. Mia immediately denied it, saying she did not have to do so because her face is similar with the pink princess. Just a few make-ups, she changes into Lacus (I don't know if she do look like Lacus, I just hate the idea of surgery). She even showed them her original face. Cagalli had to admit she does look like her. Then Mia asked Lacus, is chasing her dream in this kind of way was wrong. Lacus smiled warmly as she said, _"The most important thing in chasing your dream is just being yourself."_(I just made that up) Hearing that sentence, Cagalli noticed something change in her face. She doesn't have to think about it much cause after two weeks, Mia informed her withdrawal and soon after, she became Meer Campbell.

"Earth to Cagalli…"

Shiho waves her hand in front of Cagalli face, making the girl leave her thought.

"Sorry…" she said smiling to the brunette.

"What are you thinking?"

"About Mia… I mean… Meer…"

Shiho nodded, "So, want to meet her now? But she's with Athrun… well, more like clinging to Athrun."

"Yup! I can remember she do the same with Lacus, making Kira burn with envy," she chuckled.

Shiho raised her brows, "Over a girl…?"

"Yup! That's Kira."

Shiho then laugh along with the blond.

"But no, I can't meet her. She knows exactly who I am. I can't take the risk," she answered her earlier questions as she shook her head.

Shiho slapped her forehead, "How can I forget? Silly me…"

"Moreover, it is rude to barge in their conversation. I overheard that Meer is soon to be Athrun wife. I don't want to disturb them."

Shiho just giving her a sly smirked as Cagalli looking at her with questioning eyes. She can swear, sometimes this brunette acting like the certain silver-haired man she knows.

The sounds of the door open make them both shifted their attention to it. Patrick Zala, the owner of the mansion looking at them and giving them a slight smiled before he approaches them.

"I see you girls take good care of my wife," he told them. "Can you leave me alone with her?"

"Yes, sir."

"Ah, you are the new maid…"

"Cagalli, sir…" she told him politely.

"Yes… I'm sorry I don't have the time to meet you earlier…."

Cagalli wave her hands a little, "It's okay sir… We might as well leave you now, alone with your wife."

Patrick nodded and watches as Shiho and Cagalli left the room. Assuring that they already left him alone for good he went to his wife side as he kneeled down and caressing her wife short hair. He holds her hands, squeezes it gently, and kisses her palm lovingly. His serious face softens by just looking at her motherly face.

"Lenore… isn't it the time to let it go already?" he whispered on her ear, making his wife stirred in her sleeps.

Patrick leaned over and kissed his wife forehead, lovingly as he wish his wife will soon recover from her illness. He just sat there and stared at his wife, caringly and lovingly as he leaned his forehead to rest at his wife hand that he holds.

**o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

It was beautiful Wednesday evening as he went to this huge mansion at Aegis Park, asking for someone she knows to the short red haired girl that inviting him in and lead him to the garden full of roses as he prayed silently to be save from any harm. It was peaceful and quiet evening. However, as he thought, the peace was not for long_. Yzak Joule, today will be your last day standing on this earth. Today will be your last day breathing the air and today also will be the last day for you to memorized the lovely environment god providing you after all this years you live,_ the mighty silver-haired man said it in his heart as he looked at the angry…er…more like a hungry beast blond woman in front of him. He smiled meekly to his best friend who still holding a scythe dangerously waving it in front of him and her eyes giving him a furious look, ready to tear him limb by limb and eat his meat, raw! Then he managed to let out a small squeaked, "Hi...Cags…" greeting her.

The all mighty Yzak, never before in his life afraid of anything find his weakness lies on the girl name Cagalli Yula Hibiki Attha a.k.a his best friend.

Cagalli moves the scythe aside and put her other hands on her hips, "What are you doing here, Joule?" she asked the man in front of her with much of venom found in her voice.

Gulped! "I miss you?" _She's not buying that, Yzak… _he told himself when he catch a glint of misfortune for him in the woman eyes.

"Listen here Joule, tell me there's nobody in this house know who you really are. Please tell me that, A.S.A.P before I turn you into a meatball!"

Yzak shook his head immediately, "No…" though he's lying.

He knew someone in Zala's mansion and that someone is his archenemy since he met him in the school of martial arts six years ago. Thus, he will not take the risk and tell her that for he dear his life. Who don't?

"Fine! Have a sit then," she motion him to sit at the nearest tea table on the rose garden.

He sigh feeling at eased, _this will not be your last day after all…Yzak._

"Sorry for earlier, I just don't want them to know I know someone who owns a company…" she told him, "Why are you here in the first place? Don't you have work to do?" she asked him as she smiled at him, feeling a little bit happy that her best friend came to meet her.

Yzak feeling comfortable with the 'aura' that she sent to him, he returned the smile, "Well, I'm here because of work, meeting with Murata co.'s head… Azreal. Oh boy, that old man is hard to handle."

Cagalli frowned, "Old man? I think he was only seven years older than you, (don't know his age, so I made it up again!)"

"Nah… he was nagging like an old man. Saying that isn't right, that wasn't what he wants… Stupid Azreal!" he stated it with a frowned on his face.

Cagalli chuckle, "Is this about the amusement park he asked you to design?"

Joule co. is an architecture company, and Yzak is an excellent architect. She does not know why Azreal did not happy with it. She acknowledge Yzak's talent, she knows the design is marvelously great even without looking at it.

"More like he begs me to design it and now whining like a baby saying he don't like it. Huh… I have to design it all over again…" she told the blond.

Luna came as she placed two glasses of orange juice in front of them. Cagalli thank her and Yzak do the same.

"Is that one of the maid?" he asked her as he drink the orange juice greedily. The whether is hot, he can't help it.

"Why?" she asked him with a sly smiled, "taking to liking?"

Yzak raised his eyebrow, "You must be kidding me."

Cagalli let out a soft laughed, "I guess so… Shiho is still the one for you anyway."

Yzak chocked as his face went red as tomato. No, that is no a blush… it was because he coughing non-stop making Cagalli slight worried over him as she rubs his back.

"I must hit the right spot," she muttered almost whispering.

When he feels he back to normal, he looks at Cagalli with a stern face, "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry…"

"So… have you found your soul mate yet?" Yzak asked his friend, well… more like teasing her.

Cagalli furrows her eyebrows, "Soul mate? Ah! That soul mate. Sorry… I kind a forget about it…" she told him as she rubs the back of her head awkwardly.

"Must be comfortable being a maid…" he mocked her again.

"No… that is not exactly the reason. You know… these households full of weirdness; you just can't stop observing them. I guess I was so into it I forgot about my real intentions," she said with a serious face.

Yzak look at her, strangely. S_he must be getting the germs…_

They were busy talking with each other and laughing at each other jokes, forgetting where were they at and just enjoy their moment that they spends together. They failed to notice someone standing and looking at them with a bright smiled. However, a slight of nervousness when the person look at the silver haired man laughing and talking seriously, the way she had missed him so.

"Well… what we have hear… The Famous Twisted-Silver-Head Jerk!

Yzak responded to the voice as he look at the brunette standing in front of him with her usual smirked that he had to admit to himself that he misses. His eyes widen for a second as they eyes met. Cagalli sense something between them, somehow she feels there is something that this two hides from her. Well, she won't ask it… let them tell her first!

"Isn't this the Four Eyes Hahnenfuss… This is the first time and the last time I'll believe in the story of the ugly duckling," he mocked her as she takes a sit between Yzak and Cagalli.

"I will take that as a compliment…"

Yzak just shrugged. He sounds like mocking her, but what he said is the truth. She does look beautiful now… er …. what he meant is more beautiful because for him whatever she looks like, she stills a 'twinkling fairy' in his eyes.

Cagalli sighed, "Will you two greeted each other with just a simple normal 'hi'?"

"That is our normal greeting, Calli," the brunette told the blond with a shrugged.

"What are you doing here, Hahnenfuss?" he asked her coldly.

"I should be the one who asking you, Joule!"

Yzak smirked, "So, you do care what I'm doing here in PLANT eh?"

Shiho rolled her eyes, "Yeah… in your dream."

Cagalli just watched them with interest but the moment was interrupted by a sound of a mobile phone vibrates. Yzak take out his phones from his jeans pocket and flip it open.

"Yes, Joule speaking…"

"Ye-za-k-kun… Where are you? You were not in the office… I get worried…….I.."

He flips it closed and switches it off as he shoved it back to his pockets while groaning with anger.

"Wow… that's some 'high pitch sound pollution'," Cagalli said sarcastically.

Shiho raised her eyebrows, "Who's that, Joule?"

Yzak covered his face with his hands to hide his annoyed groaned, "My secretary… Man, that woman is driving me nuts!"

"Then, why have her?" it was Cagalli turn to ask.

"My parent let her. She's the daughter of the famous Allster…"he told them.

"Allster, you mean Fllay Allster?"

"You know her, Cags?"

"Of course I do. She's the one who tried to manipulate Kira one week before his wedding with Lacus. It was after she broke up with Sai Argyle."

Shiho furrows one of her eyebrows, "Why Kira?"

"Because he was friend with Sai, and she tried to make him jealous without concerning that Kira was already belongs to someone. Thank god Kira and Lacus knew who she was, and tried convincing Sai to take the red haired girl back. Sai and she patched things up again…"

"That's easy…weird couple…" Shiho then turned to look at Yzak as she smirked teasingly, "Now, she try to manipulate you. I wish you the best…"

Instead of giving the brunette his usual glared, he just playing along with her, "Why Hahnenfuss? You want to try and manipulating me too?"

"Not even in after life time!"

"Okay guys…" Cagalli cut them both, "There were something going on around here and I demand an explanation…"

Yzak and Shiho look at Cagalli, trying their best to look normal.

"There's nothing going on," they told her in unison.

Yup! There were something and yet they try to hide it. Well… not for long now, she knows exactly how things work on between them. If they think she knew, and the feeling of guilt building up inside them… they will tell. Yeah… for sure!

"Okay…"

She can sense they both feeling a little bit relax by her replied, though they still some tense between them.

"When will you go back?"

"Next week…I have to stay for… ah, yes! I almost forget to tell you, this Sunday is Dearka and Mirri wedding day. They told me to tell you because they can't reach you," he told her as he drank the last drop of the orange juice and sighed with satisfaction.

"I'll try to come. I hope I can…"

"I'll make sure you come to the ceremony, Calli," Shiho told her as she patted her friend shoulder.

"You were invited?"

"Of course, Mir is my cousin anyway…"

Yzak and Cagalli look at her, "Seriously?" they asked in unison.

Shiho shrugged, "Why must I lie?"

"You never told us before…" Cagalli said a little bit angry with her.

"I don't know you guys knew her. We were not in the same middle school as her…"

Cagalli nodded, she didn't know Mirriallia until she went to high school while Yzak only shrugged, didn't care much about the fact.

"So, how?"

Shiho just smiled, "Just leave it to me."

Cagalli leaned closely to Yzak as she whisper, "I hated it when she smile like that."

"Tell me about it…"

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

"Why is he avoiding me?"

It was after school, and most students went to join their school club activity as Meyrin asking her blond friend who is taken the same club as her, archery club why Auel avoiding her since that Monday.

Stellar shrugged, "Stellar don't know Mey… he is a little bit weird lately," she told her as she put her index finger on her chin, thinking hardly.

Meyrin sighed in frustration. She don't know why but she feel there is something wrong she had done to make the sky blue haired boy avoiding her this pass two days.

"Mey-chan Vino's here. His looking for you…"Stellar nudged her elbow to her friend, making her snapped back to reality.

"What?"

"Vino…"

Meyrin look at the entrance door to their club, Vino smiling at her as he motions her to come to him. The red haired girl went to him as Stellar watched them with keen. After several second, Meyrin back with her.

"What does Vino want?"

"Nothing… he just wanted me to come to his science tournament this Saturday. But I can't promise him that," the red haired girl told her friend as her face shows some uneasiness look.

"Vino like you a lot even you rejected him Mey, Stellar proud of you," Stellar hug Meyrin abruptly, making her stumble backwards.

"Why is that?"

"Because you been true to your feelings for Auel…"

That makes Meyrin blushes hard. "Stellar…" she hissed awkwardly.

"Stellar love Mey-chan…" she said boldly, making others look at them strangely.

Meyrin just wave her hands, "Stellar… you make them thing us 'something'…"

Stellar face her friend, "What something?"

Meyrin sighed. If she has to explain that, it will take a whole day to make sure the blond girl understand it completely. So she just shook her head and smiled weakly. "Nothing, let's practice."

"Okay!"

Archery club is not far from the outdoor basketball court, so Auel can easily look at them through the netting gates of archery club field. He saw Meyrin talking with Vino and that makes him feel somewhat jealous. He learned from Shin that his crush rejected that boy, but Vino is persistent that makes his heart waver in uneasiness. He can't keep his concentration on the court so he decided to take ten minutes rest. Shin, who joined them practicing because of the soccer club didn't have any activities that day, went to sit beside him.

"What?" Auel asked him, with less of energy making Shin smirked playfully.

"Eh… didn't know Neider is this depressed," he teased him but only earned a small groaned.

Sting approaches them and his hand held three cans of isotonic water, he throws the can at them as they catch it easily. Auel open the can and drink it almost all of it as he sighed heavily.

"God Neider, if you this hopelessly in love with her, just tell her already… you make me lost my mood to twisting your world!" Shin told him, annoyed.

Sting laughs at the sentence, "He's right, Auel…better than sulking like there is no tomorrow," he advised him.

"Maybe… I will…. But not now… later…."

"Later as this weeks, or later as the end of the year?" Shin mocked him again.

"Oh shut up, Asuka!!"

Auel throws the empty can at Shin who already fled behind Sting as he stuck out his tongue, acting like a five years old kid.

"That's the spirit… let us play, one on one!" Sting patted Auel back.

"Okay… but first, let me had him!!!"

Auel was ready to punch Shin and Sting, being the older one of the group holds him to prevent him to do so. Shin put his elbow at Sting Shoulder as he smirk slyly making Auel blood boiled.

"Shin… Stop provoking him!" Sting scolded the messy haired boy.

Shin pouting, "Oh… but its fun!"

Sting sighed and he let go of the struggles boy and let them do whatever they want to do, he gave up! He sat at the bench and just looked at the free show of martial combat between the two in front of him as the rest of the basketball team do the same.

**o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

Cagalli tried her best to not look uncomfortable, but she just can't do it. How does she suppose to act normal? There was a certain gold haired man sitting in front of her trying his best to seduce her. How she hope she familiar with this man, she will not think twice giving him her best punch that he used against Yuna before that make him stay in the hospital for about one month. But they now in the kitchen table where Klueze still preparing their dinner, and Luna went in and out get the dining table ready with some help of other maids and Miguel relaxing at the corner of the kitchen making it hard for her to act violently.

"Can you please stop starring at me like that? It's freaking me out!" she told him coldly.

Heine just smiled, "Has anyone told you before you look like a fairy princess?"

_What was that? Is that a seducing line?  
_

"Yes… yes… my father and mother, my friend…" she answered him mockingly.

"You are hot when you show that angry face of yours."

_Okay! That does it!_ She was about to give him what she was planning to do earlier but stop when the familiar emerald orbs smack Heine head as he looks at him with a piercing eye.

"Ouch… what was that for?" he whined at Athrun as he takes a sit beside him.

"For being such a pervert!" He answered him nonchalantly, but with a stern voice.

Klueze placed a glass of ice tea in front of Athrun as he mouthed thank you to him. He loosened his tie and placed his coat at the table; he unbuttoned his shirtsleeve and rolled it up until it reaches his elbow. Cagalli just look at the both man with questioning look. What are they doing in the kitchen? Although, this kitchen is broad like one normal living room but this is a kitchen! They are not supposed to be in here (who made that rule, Cags?).

"Is there something wrong, Cagalli?" Athrun asked him with a concerned voice making Heine making a face.

"Nothing…"

Athrun drank his ice tea, making his throat feels fresh again. Cagalli just watch him. She don't know why, but every movement he makes made her sane mind goes blank. Heine who saw this only shrugged. Well, one thing for sure, he don't have the chance!

"So, how was your meeting with Meer that day?"

The sudden questions from his cousin making him groaned, "Don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on… We rarely seen each other, at least filled me something about that girl."

Athrun raised one of his eyebrows, "So you can have a better way to seduce her?"

_Well… that's not a bad idea_, he smiling slightly as he thought of it.

"When will the engagement be?" Cagalli ask the navy haired man.

Hearing the blond asking him the questions making him frowned. He don't like the questions being asked by her. Make him feel slightly hopeless and annoyed.

"I don't know…" he answered her boldly.

"O…kay…"

Heine let out a chuckle as he elbows his cousin. Cagalli looked at him as she played with her hair, "What is so funny?"

Heine just shook her head and he still laughing when he left them. Athrun and Cagalli look at each other and then they laugh. They don't know why, but they think it is better to do so. Luna who finished doing the dining table went and joined them.

"Why is Heine laughing idiotically outside?" she asked them.

"We don't know," they both said in unison, making they laugh again.

Luna just shrugged, "Klueze can you give me some water?"

"Cold?" she heard him reply.

"yeah… thanks…"

Klueze placed the glass filled with cold water in front of her. She drowns the liquid to her throat immediately. "Wah…. today is so hot!"

Athrun chuckled, "The air-conditioner in this house must be broken."

"Are you kidding me? It's freezing like hell in here, " Cagalli disagreeing with her boss making him chuckle.

Luna sniff, "em… smells good… what are you making Klueze?"

"Lamb chop with black paper sauce, tuna with mushrooms salad, Bruschetta With Grilled Eggplant, Seafood Skewers, blueberry pie and Eggplant Parmesan, "he told Luna with satisfied smiled.

"That sounds delicious…" Cagalli told the half mask man.

"Klueze once a famous chef in PLANT," Athrun told her.

Cagalli look at Athrun with disbelief. "Is it true?"

Luna nodded, "Yes… he always in every covered of cook book."

They laugh upon hearing the statement.

"But it is true… He was the head chef for PLANT Island 7 star hotel before, but resigning and work for my father, as a chef," Athrun explained to her.

"Why do you have to resign Klueze?"

Klueze only giving Cagalli a small smiled, making the blond still lost in her confusion. Then Athrun leaned closer to her as he whispered, "It something personal… he won't tell anyone."

Cagalli nodded. "He sure is mystery."

They both let out a small chuckle. It's the first time they talking like this, making Athrun feel at ease. Luna stared at them, scanning their faces and a small smiled curve on her lips.

"You know…"

Both of them stop chuckling and look at Luna, who still looked at them with a sweet smiled plastering on her lips.

"You both look cute together…"

That makes both of their faces stained with redness.

"wha…what?" Cagalli stammered as the both of her hand touches her cheek, measuring the heat she produces.

"Luna!" Athrun yelled her name, but still blushing madly.

Klueze and Luna exchange glances and they both laughs.

"That's not funny…" Athrun hissed as he put his hands on his mouth, covering half of his red face.

"Yup…cute…" Luna thought as she still smiling at the flushed faces in front of her.

------------------------------------------- o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.-----------------------------------------------

* * *

Me :Haha! That's chapter 5 for you guys! Huh… finally… Now for chapter 6 which is still begs me to write them… Yosh!! 

Ryuichi: Kumaguro beam!! Pika-pika Chibi-chan!!

Me : Gosh! You startled me Ryuichi-kun! You're still here? (I thought I already send him home)

Ryuichi : Kumaguro… pika-pika! He's ready to fight the guard nanoda!!

Me: (putting my hands to his shoulder) Instead of fighting, lets go to the karaoke box.

Ryuichi : (beamed excitedly and nodded like anime style) en…!!en…!!

Me: ( - -' ) he's older than me… but I feel like a big sis!

(They both left the 'cannot be mention' place and went to the nearest karaoke box!)

p/s : I'm bad at making seducing line hahaha!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer Scene:** Extra Silly Part III

Today was another day for **chibi'sapphire** to steal…ehmm…to own the GS/GSD illegally…ehm…I mean legally. She brought along her friends from Shohoku High, **Hanamichi, Kaede, Mitsui and Miyagi**. Why does she choose them? Because they were born to threaten people! (Just look at their faces, man!) She explain to them that they will get the information where Hisahi Hirai, illustrator of GS live from Shin Asuka, she'd spotted sitting on the bench in the park while reading Naruto manga(?) "Anyway, I do the talking you guys do the threat, got it?" They nodded obediently. They follow their leader as she move closer to Shin, she put the baseball bat to her shoulder and chewing some gum to look more like 'yakuza' "Yo boy!" Shin look at her with a raise eyebrows. "Who the hell are you?" She didn't bother to answer the question, "Tell me where Hisashi lives so I can get him to let me own GS… If you don't talk, we will make you talk in a hard way!" Shin snorted. "You and what army?" She smirk, she about to say "This army" but spotted no one behind her as the wind blows at the frozen 'chibi' while Shin only looked at her lazily.

**TBC**

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Chapter Six

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Cagalli bite her snickers almond bar as she sighed contently at the richest flavor of chocolates and almonds. Her eyes closed as she munched slowly the chocolate in her mouth, escaping a satisfied moaned in her throat. Ha… she loves chocolates. But… she open her eyes and glanced at the round table, there was three large box of different chocolate brands on it and all of them is for her. The gift was kindly from the brunette who is sitting in front of her, that looking so dazed as ever. However, that is not the important issue here. Why does her so call best friend gives her this much of chocolates?

She was ready to go to Dearka and Mirriallia's wedding with her and dressed up with the red sleeveless dress that Shiho lend to her that showing every curved of her body, She hated it! But she wore it for she doesn't have a choice. She does not know what the brunette done to her employer, Mr. Zala that he kindly giving her a leave today because his face looks pale a bit. Is she threatened him? But Shiho only his secretary, for heaven sake! Anyway, back to the story where she was ready to leave when Shiho shows up with three large boxes filled with chocolates that she gladly accepting it, though she's feels a little bit strange about her friend. They sat at the garden for about 15 minute silences.

"So… what are you up to?" she asked Shiho for she can't stand the strangeness of her friend.

Shiho looked at Cagalli, "Have you ever experience intimate relationship?"

Cagalli chocked at the question as she rubs her chest and coughing non-stop. "What?!" she asked her almost yelling." Are you asking me about having…having…sex?" she squeaked as she pronounce the last words and her face flushed.

"Have you?" the brunette asked her boldly.

She shook her head recklessly, "No! I mean… I haven't been in relationship before. Gosh Shiho!! Why are you asking me this?"

Shiho shrugged, "Guess so…"

Cagalli raised one of her brows asking herself what was wrong with her friend, "Have you?" she asked the same questions to her.

Shiho sat silence for a while before she buried her face on her arms that rested on the table. The blond find something amusing in this situation as she thinking about a certain silver-haired man had to with this. She smirk. So… she decides to tell her after all. She wasn't wrong but she doesn't have the idea that the brunette will revealed it so soon.

"If you thinking I'm talking about Joule, you are wrong," the brunette suddenly told her as she faced her best friend once again.

Cagalli shrugged, "Then?"

"I'm talking about Yzak."

Cagalli stay silent for a while as she scanned Shiho face with a questioning look. "What is the different?"

"Joule is his surname… Duh!" she said half mocking her friend.

Cagalli frowned, "I know that! So, what about Yzak then?" she gasped as her eyes widen, "You couldn't possibly be… you know… with him…?" she couldn't finish her sentence, she find it too shocking.

"Well… I suppose you can say it in that way."

"When?!" she almost yelled saying the words, an uncertain feelings covering her heart.

"More like six years ago. You know, when he went living here for about four months," she told her as she put her hands on her chin.

Cagalli frowned again, "Ah… when his parent sent him here to learn 'martial arts' to help him measuring his anger."

Shiho nodded, "Well… I guess I should tell you this. You were right. I love him."

_I knew one of them will tell me about their love for each other…_she whispered happily in her heart.

"From the third year of Middle school?" she guessed and earned a nod again from her friend.

"Always until now… I confessed to him about my feelings after the graduation."

"You do have guts! So?" she beamed, she is in a state of excitement as she forgets about her uncertain feelings a while ago.

Shiho shrugged again, "Well… I leave before he answers me. I know what he thinks of me… I'm just confessing to him so I can forget about him, until we met again at the same school of martial arts."

"What did Yzak do?" The blond don't know if she is angry with them or just feels excited from all of this sudden confession from her friend.

"I was surprised to see him but he acted like he doesn't know me. That Jerk!" she hissed as she remembered those events.

Cagalli smirked, "Sounds like him."

Shiho sighed heavily, "I guess I still can't get over him. After all the courage I gathered to tell him about it! God! I'm hopeless…"

"Yup, hopelessly in love," Cagalli added, teasing her friend to lighten up her mood.

Shiho sighed again, "It shocking me when he told me he love me too after we ended our lesson that day."

Cagalli beamed in excitement, "Really?!!"

Shiho furrows her eyebrows, "Why are you so excited?"

"I don't know… So, tell me what happened next?"

"Well… I think I cried. I can't believe I cried?! Then, I yelled at him if he making fun of me or just simply mocking me about my confession for him. I think that he hugged me, really tight making me hard to breath. But, I think I melted in his arms, simply cried letting out all the years that I've been missing him. I think I want to puke remembering that day… I'm being such a bitchy…" she told the blond as she smiled meekly.

Cagalli shook her head, "No… you are not being bitchy… you just… misses him so damn much! I guess."

"Thanks… Anyway, he just hugging me and comforted me. That is the first time I see the gentle side of him. That time I know I am hopelessly devoted to him," she laughed at her last sentence. "We started dating. Don't aspect something romantic because he is not!"

Cagalli just laugh at the sentence as she notices a little bit of happiness lightens her face. "So… when the intimate sessions?"

Shiho blushes a bit as the passion night of them flashing back in her mind, "After three months of dating. It's damn too fast but it was more like an accident."

"Details…"

"We were alone, lost in the middle of the jungle and find shelter in an abandoned cabin. My mind just went blank when he kissed me. It was not the usual kissed, it's more like desire kissed!"

"What were you two doing in the jungle?" she asked, a little bit confuse.

"A camp to builds our inner strength. Well, for someone who learned martial arts, that is a must…" she stopped as she inhaled the oxygen around her and let it out slowly, "I was cold, actually we both cold….and…we…. Gah! I don't want to talk about it! I just want to tell you about what was going on between us because I know you knew it and it eats me on the inside! I just have to tell you! Now… lets leave… we are late!"

With that she marched, leaving Cagalli who still blinking like a lost child as she looked at Shiho slowly disappeared from her sight.

"Wah! Wait for me Shiho!!"

**-------------------**

They arrived in front of the six star hotels, Strike Rouge Hotel, where the wedding ceremony was held. They went to the hotel hall and they saw a short haired brunette was waving at them as she run towards them.

"You guys were late!! You miss our wedding!!" Mirriallia pouted as she hugged her best friend and her cousin lovingly.

Cagalli looked at the stunning brunette as her eyes wide in happiness. She looks beautiful with her wedding dress. "We are so sorry Mirri. We missed your 'you may kiss the bride' part! Oh… I want to see the look on Dearka's face!" she joked and earned a playful slap on her shoulder from the short haired brunette.

"Sorry Mir… Something happened and… well, just sorry…" Shiho told her cousin and Miriallia just give her soft smiled.

"Nah… it's okay, since you came after all, "Mirriallia told them as she waves his hands to them. "By the way, the Yamato's here."

Cagalli shrugged, "Uncle and aunty?"

"No… more like your brother and sister in-law with your two year old nephew,"

Come the familiar voice from behind her that made her looked at the person immediately. She smiled meekly at the brunet man that holding his pink haired pregnant wife and his two years old son that looked a lot like his twin brother waving at her playfully, "Kira, Lacus… Hi, how are you? Fancy meeting you here, and you too Lucas," she said to the boy as she hug him and kissing his cheek lovingly and the boy just giggle saying her name.

"When I came to meet you three weeks ago, mother said you were in PLANT. Why weren't you telling me? You didn't meet me either after you back from studying overseas," he said to the blond as he hugged her and Cagalli happily return it.

"You were not in ORB, you stupid brother!" she said it playfully and Kira just let out a chuckle and they broke the hugged. "Lacus… how was your baby and my soon to be nephew or maybe niece or maybe both," she said happily as she touched the big healthy stomach.

Lacus chuckle, "The baby is fine, Cagalli. Shiho, long time no see. How are you?" she asked the brunette who stood silently watching them.

Shiho smiled, "Never better. How's life? Silly me… of course it's better because you will have another to come, "she said jokingly as she nudged her elbow to Kira playfully, making him blushed.

"I saw Yzak with Dearka and Athrun," the brunet man suddenly told them making Cagalli frowned and Shiho just shut! "I thought you and him will attend this together."

"Nah… he is too busy. By the way, Yzak know Athrun?"

"He didn't tell you?"

_Oh… he didn't alright. He is so dead!_

"You knew Athrun?" her twin brother questioned her back.

She froze for a moment then she shook her head. "No…" she lied.

"Then why you…"

"Be...because you were talking about him too much once… It was long time ago and you probably did not remember it, "she lied again.

Kira frowned, "I do?"

Cagalli nodded firmly. Shiho, Mirriallia and Lacus knew she was lying and they just simply hide their smile. Kira just shrugged, though he still don't remember anything about it. Oh well…

"I think I better go check on Dearka… I don't want him to get drunk, "Miriallia told them as she began to walk.

"Wait…"

Cagalli went closer to the brunette and whispered something on her ear. Miriallia nodded and then she left her.

"So, how's your vacation?" the long pink haired woman asking her.

"Fine…went well, no biggie."

The answered make Kira and Lacus looked at each other, "o…kay…" They both said in unison.

"I'm going to the ladies room… be right back."

Shiho eyed Cagalli in a strange way. "What is up with her?"

Lacus and Kira shook their head and Lucas imitated them as he giggled happily, "We don't have any idea." They both said again in unison.

Yzak spotted the blond approaching him as he waited for her at the hotel lobby. He was alarmed by the look of his face and guessing it has to do with that Zala's son, his archenemy. He had prepared everything on his mind how to answer her if she ever asks him about how he knew the navy haired man. But he was totally wrong when the question is different from what he thought and he just stunned.

"So?" the blond waited for his answered as she patted her feet impatiently.

"She… she told you… that?"

Cagalli nodded, "Yes. She did!"

Yzak don't know how to react. Should he be mad at the brunette or should he just tell the truth.

He held his forehead and looked at the impatient blond, "What you expect me to say?"

"An explanation," she answered him short and clear.

He sat down at the lobby couch and motions her to do so too. Without arguing, she sat besides him waiting for the silve-haired friends of her to fill her with everything that was going on between him and Shiho.

"I'm going to start with… I still love her, if you still wondering about that," he spoke with a calmed voice.

Cagalli raised her brows, "I know that… from before. When we were still in the Middle School, Yzak!"

"I'm sorry I… no… we hide it from you. I intended to tell you but things just don't work out and I decided to just let it go."

"What exactly happened, Yzak? After she told me everything… well not everything. She didn't tell me why you broke up and she didn't tell me the details about you and her in intimate scene," she said teasingly at the man besides him that cost him to blush madly.

He groaned slightly, "She told you that too?"

"Like you always said, WOMAN…"

Yzak covered half of his face using his right hands, trying his best to stop the blushed and heat that surrounding his face. "I'll skip that too. God! I'm freaking MAN. Don't you dare asking me about 'it'!"

"Of course not you idiot! Tell me exactly what happened. That's all I wanted to hear from you… and that details, I'll go and ask her again."

Yzak glared at her, but she just ignored it. He sighed, "It was all because of misunderstanding. You know about me and that Elizabeth (I made that up!)"

"Your former fiancé?"

"More like forced fiancé!" he hissed, "You know it. I was going call the engagement off and decided to tell her, but she found it out a week after…that incident and she just goes berserk."

Cagalli smack the back of Yzak head, hard enough to make him whined in pain as he rubs his head muttering "What is that all about?!"

"For you to be so foolish! Why don't you tell her before you told her you love her?!" Cagalli asked the man with a fierce voice, making the man shuddered.

"I told you… I was going to. I'm too busy arguing with my parent to cancel the engagement and all… and forgot to tell her that… I know, don't say the words stupid or foolish or anything in particular again," he begged his friend and covered his face with both his hands.

Cagalli sighed,_ god! This man is a wreck like an abandoned war ship! _okay... where did she get that idea? "She just broke up with you then? Before knowing what was going on?"

Yzak nodded, "She said she just one of my flings and I'm toying with her heart and she just hated me, she threw her glasses to me and stomped away never showed up again until that Wednesday in Zala's mansion. Women," he hissed the last words.

"First, I'm going to say that I'm hurt! You guys hiding it from me long enough, for six years? What took you guys so long to felt guilty about it?" she said jokingly but she meant every word she said. "Second, you both are stupid. Are coordinator supposed to be born STUPID? It just a simple misunderstanding and you can get it over with like years ago!" she added angrily, not caring about her voice disturbing the people that stayed at the lobby. "Third, better clear things up! You both still had feelings for each other… Don't tell me it was hard to do so. You are a guy! You are the one who should explain things to her make her feel better and get over it already!"

Yzak raised one of his brows, "To think you never had boyfriend before…" he teased her, lighten up the mood.

Cagalli slapped playfully at his shoulder, "Very funny, Joule."

Yzak smiled at his best friend and hug her tight as he whispered, "Thank you," to her.

"Four years of ice cream supply," she said that makes him broke the hug and look at her with questioning face. "For hiding things from me and my advice fee," she said smiling slyly.

Yzak shrugged, "Ask her too…"

"Nah…. She already gave me three boxes full with different chocolate brands."

Yzak groaned, "That sneaky Hahnenfuss."

"Oh… I'm adding one year of supply, for lying to me that you don't know anyone from Zala! That'll make it five years!" she said with a glint of fierceness in her eyes.

Gulped!

**-------------------**

"Where were you? You've been gone long enough," said the long haired brunette as she eyed the blond with curiosity.

Cagalli shook her head, "Didn't I tell you? Ladies room…"

"For about half an hour? Yeah, sure…" she said sarcastically but then she just smiled and realizes that Yzak is besides her friend, eying her up and down.

She raised one of his brows as she crossed her hands over her shoulder, "What, Joule?"

Yzak snapped from his thought, "Nothing, Hahnenfuss." _It just you look so damn gorgeous in that dark brown chiffon dress. _But he never had the guts to tell her that! What a weakling!

"There you are… you haven't said congratulations to the groom yet," the blond and a little bit curly haired get closer to Cagalli and hug her.

Cagalli returning the hugged, "Sorry… congratulation," she said smiling happily at the groom.

"Nicol is looking for you. He's dying to do the duet with you," Dearka told her.

"Nicol? Nicol Almafi? He's here?" Shiho exclaimed before Cagalli do so.

That makes Yzak feel a little bit irritated, "You know Almafi, Hahnenfuss?"

"Who don't? He is the pianist prodigy! Duh! I watched his solo concert before and he is so damn genius!" she exclaimed again, feeling excited.

Yzak smirk sarcastically, "Didn't know you can understand classical music."

Shiho glanced angrily at the silver haired man, "What was that suppose to mean?"

Yzak snorted and Cagalli elbows him, hard! He hissed, "What?"

Cagalli hiss back, "That will not helping you!"

Yzak just shrugged and Shiho eyed them again, suspicious about what was going on. Before she's about to question them, they heard a screaming girls. They scanned the area and spotted the familiar navy haired man with Meer trying to get pass the screaming girl as his face shows a little bit of annoyed and Meer just smiles happily at them as she still clinging to him.

"Wow, are you the star of today shows or they are?" the blond woman said rather sarcastic as she eyed the girls, annoyed.

"Dearka!!"

"He called you, Elthman," Yzak told him.

"Not a cried for help," he said nonchalantly.

"Elthman!!"

"Man… he badly needs you," said Shiho as she noticed the look on his employer's son face.

"Still, not a cried for help."

"Help me!!"

The trio looked at him, he sigh, "Okay man! Hold on!" With that, he ran to his friend, helping him shoving the fan girls away.

"I can't let him sees me here…I…"

Before she managed to finish her sentence, a familiar green hair man stand in front of her smiling ever so generous to her. She returns the smiled, awkwardly. "Hey Nicol."

"Cagalli, I was searching for you. I'm hoping we can do the duet again someday and I just been requested to do some performance. I guess that someday is today…" he said smiling again.

"They didn't have extra vio…lin…"

She stared at the violin in front of her and glance again at the prodigy who still smiling holding the violin. She sighed. "Can I wear a mask?"

Nicol dragged Cagalli towards the stage and look at her two best friends with a hint of 'help me'. However, they just watched her and shook their head as they waves their hands.

"Why is he acting that way?" Shiho asked the man besides her with keen.

"He admired her… that's all I can come up with."

Cagalli inhaled the oxygen around her as she let it out gently. Holding briefly the violin on her hands and looks at the green haired man that was ready at his seat, stretching his finger. She sighs again as she wear the white mask that covers all of her face. She just had to do these; the man won't accept any excuses. She put the violin on her shoulder and measuring the sounds until she find it melodious enough on her ear.

"Silhouette of a Breeze," Nicol said to her.

She nodded and mouthed "okay" to him and he started playing as the hall fell silence. She played along with him, filling every part that she needs to fill it with her violins. There were orchestra group to make their performance more melodious behind them. She closed her eyes, enjoying the music feeling every note she made and Nicol's piano was so astonishing that keep her going. The guest started to dance to the classical music they were playing. Dearka and Mirriallia dance happily twirling around the center of others. The happy married couple engrossed with each other, didn't cared the whistling their guests gave to them.

The song lasted for about three minutes and the crowds giving them an astonished applause, making her heart jump with joy. She haven't performs on the stage for about a year and she enjoyed this. Nicol approaches her, holding her hands as they bow to the crowds who still giving them a big applause. Then someone shoved her microphone asking her to give a speech to the newly wed couple.

"Just be happy Dearka! Don't fooling around. You got a beautiful wife already! Mirri, just kick his ass if he goes flirting around again!" she said jokingly and the guests laugh at it.

"Don't forget about my kid!!" he yelled as he rubs his wife stomach.

Cagalli eyes wide open and she let out a small chuckle. "Then… here's another present…The song you love the most, Mirri. The Devils Trill."

Nicol smiled brightly, that one of his favorite too and he was informed before that the song had a difficult notes. However, she mastered it perfectly when he listened to her few years ago at their very first met. He then walks down from the stage leaving Cagalli to do her solo performance. He sat besides the navy-haired man who looked at the woman on stage curiously. "Who's that?"

"Violinist genius," he only told him that as he listened silently to the sounds of the violin 'trill'.

Athrun just sat quietly on his seat and listened to the 'trill' of the violin with keen. The others just listen to it, some with astonished look visible on their faces; some just closed their eyes, trying to feel the message of the songs and some just looked at her, admiring her while she just enjoying herself on the stage without concerning a certain paired of emerald eyes gazing her trying to penetrate the mask that covered her face.

**---------o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o-----------**

That's it for Chapter 6. I just revealed Yzak and Shiho deepest darkest secret (?) that been going through my mind! Hope it's not weird chapter or anything in particular (don't flame me if you hated it, flame Yzak for he the one who begs me to write it). However, that won't settle things between them…for I got more 'sly ideas' in store for them –pure evil laugh-. And next is Asucags(?) Chapter… Stay tuned. Yeah… if you guys wondered why I skip the wedding part… I just can't do it! Why? Personal reason… hehehehe…

P/S: Silhouette of a Breeze is from Victorian Romance, Emma. The Devils Trill is from Yami No Matsuei. Lovely song… try listen to them if you guys have time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer scene:** Extra Silly part III

**Chibi'sapphire,** still with the four boys from **Shohoku high, **entered the house of **Hisahi Hirai **that located at 'cannot be mention place'. If you can see it clearly, the four boys face had some bruises. "It was all your fault, fox!" Hanamichi hissed angrily at Kaede. "Baka! It was your fault," he said nonchalantly making the red haired boy burning in anger. "Both of you is in the fault here! You two just went to the basketball court and settled things between you guys and make us both involved in it!" This time, it was Mitsui who hissed angrily at them. "By the way Rukawa, why is your face is less hurt than us?" said Miyagi all of the sudden making the two boys wondered as well. "If you guys had that much free time to talk, help me find where Hirai is!!" come chibi's voice whispering angrily at them. "Anyway, chibi-chan, I don't see anything in this house that connected to GS," said Mitsui. "Yeah, and it full of music awards and golden CD in framed," added Miyagi. "It said here, Hirai Ken CD single platinum," Kaede read the title below the frame and Chibi stayed quiet until… "Keso!! That Dearka!! He gave the wrong address!! My 100 dollars went to waste!" Then, the door suddenly burst open. "Hey… what are you guys doing in my house?" said the familiar 'pop star song' singer. Chibi pull out a singing board out of nowhere as she sweat-dropped, "Want your autograph?"

**End!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Meer, with a bright smiled on her face walked in the Zelco Magz co., a very popular magazine company as she humming a song. Just looking at her face, one will know she is in a good mood. She waves at her fans that are at the lobby of the building that waving at her like mad and some just gasping at her. She has a photo shoot and interview about her next film that she had accepted. She was informed that it will be double interview and she just loves making new friends. Maybe that explain why she was in a good mood.

"Hello Meer, thank you for coming today," the auburn hair woman said as she hug her happily.

Meer returned the hug and still with a smiled plastering on her lips, "I'm happy to be here, Talia-san."

"Are you ready for the interview? Later on we will do the photo shoot."

Meer nodded, "Sure. Where is my partner, Heilen?" she beamed excitedly.

Talia frowned, "Heilen?"

"Yes, your secretary told me so… that my partner name is Heilen. So, where is she?"

Talia let out a laugh after a while to think. "Oh no, dear. She must have misread the name. His name is Heine, the top model from Eternal agency."

She gasped as she let out a small squeaked. "I have to do a photo shoot with that flirt?"

"You know, it's not good talking about people behind their back," said a familiar voice huskily behind her, his lips almost touches her neck making her shivered slightly.

She jump forwards abruptly and then look at the gold hair man who giving her his most charming smiled ever. "What the hell are you doing, Heine?!"

He just walk pass her, smiling slyly towards her while Meer just glared at him. He just ignored it while he gave Talia a hug and a peck on her cheek, making the woman blush. "Talia-san… may I say that you still look lovely as ever."

"You never change, Heine. Anyway, let take a sit here, shall we?" she said as she motions them to take a sit at the couch and they nodded, taking their sit.

"Don't you ever cross this line," she warned the man as her hands showing the line from the couch cushion.

He smirked, "If I ever do cross it?"

She smirked back, "I kick your 'little thing' hard so you can't continue your blood line ever!" she threaten the man.

Talia looked at the both of them with amused. She never knew them knowing each other and never knew they behave like this towards each other. It was almost like they had been enemy since the day they were born.

"Do it, if you can," he said as he moves closer to her, trying to irritate the girl.

"I swear by the name of my great-great-great-great ancestor that I will you freaking Jerk!!" she warned him again with much of afford to make her voice sounds firm, no squeaky.

Talia coughed as she get her things ready on her hands and her voice recorders place on the table in front of her, "Shall we start now?"

Meer nodded while her eyes still eyeing the man besides her so he didn't get any closer. Heine just let out a small chuckle.

"You both knew each other?" was her first questions, though it is not what the original drabbles of questions that she had wrote down on her small scrapbook.

Meer quickly shook her head, "No!"

"Yes!" he smirked at her frowned face. "A year ago," he added.

Talia let out a nervous chuckle when she noticed the looks on Meer face and she decided not to touch anything about the story of their first meeting. Must be too much of first meeting that made her hated him that much. "So… about your next film. Meer…"

"Yes, about that," she beamed excitedly before Talia finishes her sentence, "This is the first time I take the role as a ghost."

The auburn-hair woman(is that the colour of her hair?) just sweat dropped, seeing the black-hair girl in front of her explaining things to her excitedly, "A ghost? So, this film is a horror genre?"

"Yes and add a thriller genre to it too. Because this is about a girl who died in a young age for she'd been murdered by her brother and her soul is wandering to find the one who killed her."

"Funny though…" Meer and Talia look at Heine who smirking as he looking at his nails, "I'm the one who will kill you in the movie," he told them making Meer eyes widen.

"What?!!"

"I said… I'm the…"

"Not that, you stupid!! What do you mean you and the movie? What connections do you have with the film?" she asked him with curiosity.

He smirked again as his hand play with her long black haired. Meer slapped his hand hard while he just laughed, "Haven't you heard about the other cast? I'm part of the film cast, as a hero, of course!" he told her nonchalantly.

"You do?" asked Talia with interest as her hands moves faster writing down all their conversation.

"Yes, in fact… I am the brother who killed her before."

"So you will kill her twice?"

Heine nodded while Meer was about to faint. "No…No… this is not happening! I'm not going to do this!! No!!"

Heine put his hands around her shoulder, "Well, look at the bright sight. We both will be together about a few months until the movie is finish."

Meer glared at him, hard, "That is what I'm trying to avoid to, you bastard!! Let go of me!!"

Talia sighed as she watched them again, "This will be a long day…."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"So… how's thing going with you and Meer?"

Athrun looks at his father curiously. "You, call me here just to ask me that?"

"Can't I?" Patrick said nonchalantly to his son, making the boy feel a little bit irritated.

He was in his office just now before his father called for him. He was busy rescheduling his journal and he had finds a way to go to Junius Village at his most suitable time and that is on next week.

"You can do that at home, father… But since you asked, no… it's not," he answered him coldly.

Patrick nodded, "Okay… you may go now."

Athrun looked at his father, strangely. What was that all about? Summoning him to come to him and then with just a simple questions and its all over? He sighed and began to leave the office, but then he stopped. "Father… I was wondering if you could send Shiho next week for the meeting with Joule co."

Patrick looked at his son with raise brows, "Why is that? Shiho is my secretary."

"However, she is capable of doing this job. I don't know why she stills your secretary when she can be at higher level as Management Manager," he told his father with wondering glint on his eyes. "You know it yourself, how she does her work and always do it marvelously, yet you still let her remain as your secretary."

Patrick just shrugged, "I'll send her to you afterwards and just ask her to do anything you wish her to do," he told his son, avoiding the topic about Shiho. "Why can't you attend it yourself?"

"I have plans to do, I'm bringing mother to Junius… I already told you before, right?" he stared his father with a questioning looked.

"What for?"

"Hasn't Dr. Mwu explains to you about anything at all? Or perhaps, you just too busy to even concern about mother," he sarcastically said this to his father with a glared that show that he was serious.

Patrick dropped what he was doing and stared back at his son, "Look Athrun, we've been going through about this for three years. I'm concerned about Lenore, your mother…"

"But work come first," he cut his father words before his father went blabbering about his duty to the family and all. "You know what? I just had enough talking about this. I'm going back to my office," he said as he closed the door behind him before his father scolding him whatever he had in mind and went to his office.

Athrun groaned as he sat on his chair; dump all his files on his table that his secretary just gave to him and just stared at it without bothering to look at it. He was not in the mood to do his paper, so he decided to just sit back and relax as he massaging his forehead. His father was acting really weird. Calling him to come over to his office just to questions him about Meer. _What the hell he was thinking about? _He thought making him groaned again in frustration. He glanced at his watch, almost 7 p.m. and regarding how tired he was, he decided to call it quit for today. He will check on those files tomorrow. He open his door and spotted the longhair brunette was ready to knock on his door. Her eyes widen as she gasped a little bit, shocked.

"Athrun-san…" she spoke his name as she rubs her chest, gently.

"Shiho… what brings you here?"

"I was informed that you want to meet me," she explained to the man as she walked inside the office when he motions her to do so.

"Oh yes, about that…I want you to go to ORB and meet with Joule to set th…"

Before he managed to finish his sentence, Shiho blurted out nervously, "Set what?"

Athrun furrows his eyebrow, "To set the date about the deal between our company and his…"

Shiho nodded, "Oh…."

"What were you expecting me to say?" he asked her as he noticed the look of ease on her face.

Shiho shook her head, "Nothing," she answered him firmly. "Why sent me?"

"Because you are capable to do so and you know him and can handle his tempers well than I do."

Shiho shrugged, "But still…I'm just your father secretary, Athrun-san."

"Just think this is as a promotion to be the Management Manager at south branch," he told her. "I'll talk to my father about it later."

After he said that, he left her alone in his office. Shiho watched the closed door. _I have to meet Joule again… It's only business deal right? But Joule… alone with him… talking business with him… doesn't hurt right? Right? No… I can't do this!! No…Shiho, you have to be more professional… This is your chance to be at the higher level…Yes! You can do this Shiho! But wait… what if…what if I mess things up? What if I'm alone with him at his office and I can't handle my feelings towards him anymore? That will be disaster right? Right?_ Her mind keeps going on and on until her cell phone ringing non-stop.

She groaned as she answered the call, "Shiho's here. Yes Kuzzey… what?! What do you mean we had an over budget?!" She shouted as she walked out from Athrun's office making several paired of eyes looking at her, shuddering. "Haven't I told you over and over again about it?!! Damn!" she yelled again as they eyed her until she walked inside the lift.

Shiho Hahnenfuss, known as Mr. Zala's personal secretary, respected by the worker in this north branch. Is not about the connections of her and the Zala but their head president, himself admired her. _She's not some low-class secretary_ was the fact that been going on their mind.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

Cagalli closed the door slowly as she give a last peek at the room where Lenore sleeps soundly after a whole day playing with her. She was tired playing with her. _God! Does kid has lots of energy…_ However, the one who she was playing with is not a kid. She been force to become the baby, again… and they playing doll, playing tag, hide and seek, and then they ate their lunch. After that, they played again until she was tired and fallen a sleep. She was glad for she does not have more energy to keep up with Lenore.

"Cagalli-san…"

She jumps as she startled by the sudden voice. She looked at the red haired girl behind her who smiled at her apologetically. "Meyrin…"

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Do you see my sister? I don't see her since I get back from school," she asked her.

Cagalli frowned, "Ah! She's going out with Rey. Today is her day off after all," she said smiling at the girl who looked disappointed. "Is there something wrong, Meyrin?"

Meyrin shook her head, "He…en… nothing."

She eyed the red hair girl that began to walk away, "You want to have a tea with me?" she glanced at her watch, "Well, tea at nine p.m." she said jokingly making the girl smiled.

"Sure."

They went to the kitchen as Cagalli make their tea when Klueze suddenly snatch the teapot from her hand and insisting him to do it, making her shrugged and winked playfully at Meyrin. She just let out a small chuckle, watching the blond cuts the apple pie while Klueze besides her making sure she cuts it right. Cagalli just shook her head as she sigh with a small smile curving on her lip.

"Here, apple pie," she put the plate in front of Meyrin which she accepted it happily.

"Thanks."

Cagalli took a bite of the pie as she moaned with satisfaction, "Oh my god! Klueze, you must tell me the recipe," she said to him as she waves her spoon, "This is marvelous!"

"Unfortunately, this is my family secret recipe, "he told her with a smirked on his face.

Cagalli pouted, "Stingy!"

"Well, actually, all of his cooking is the family secret recipe," Meyrin whispered to her as the blond nodded.

"It just proves him being stingy," the blond mocked the half masked man as she stuck out her tongue just like a kid.

"I'm just protecting the tradition."

Cagalli pouted again as she took another bite of the pie and Meyrin chuckle again. Cagalli smiled, "Now, you look better," she told her, making the girl blushed.

"Eh?"

"Because, you looked so gloomy just now. Is there anything wrong? Sorry if I'm being nosy."

Meyrin shook her head immediately, "No… you are not. I'm just… having… having a bad day at school, that's all."

Cagalli raised her brows, "It has to do with boys?"

Meyrin blushed, "Ho…how…did…" she stammered, couldn't finish her sentence.

Cagalli smirked, "Once, I have lots of friend saying those line when they having a problem with boys. I just guessed and it hit a jackpot," she joked. "Man… I'm really good at guessing, I should go to the casino once in a while. What do you think, Klueze?"

The half masked man shook his head, "Don't involve me with anything that you girls planning to discuss or whatever," he said as he glanced at his baking cookies.

"You are no fun!" Then she turned back to Meyrin, "Nah… I'm just bluffing. I just guess cause I saw you with a sky blue haired boy outside when you coming back from school, when I'm playing tag with Lenore-san," she said the last sentence awkwardly.

Meyrin just smiled as her hands playing with the tea cup, she paused at a brief of moments before she decided to start a conversations between them, "Have…have you…expe…rience em..em… one sided love?" she stammered as she said it while her face shows a faint redness.

Cagalli giggled, "Yes I do… His name is Orga Sabnak."

Meyrin frowned, "He's the lead singer from _alliance_ _band_…"

"That's why it is one sided love…"

Klueze who listen to their discussion couldn't hold any longer as he laughed out loud, "Man… that is good one," he said between his laughter.

Cagalli shook her head, "Don't bother him. So, do you mean you have a secret crush to that boy?"

Meyrin blushed hard as she nodded, "em.. yes…" he muttered silently.

"I don't know how to say this for I don't have any experience myself. But, what I do know is you could tell him your feelings. It doesn't matter if he rejects you; at least you have lifted the burden that you carried within you, right?"

"Yes, I intend to do so too. Unfortunately, I don't have the guts."

A faint smiled plastering on the blond lips as she realize Shiho must be feeling the way that the red haired girl feel when she decided to tell Yzak about her feelings. "Just go for it! I'm rooting for you… If he rejects you, he must be one blind man," she told the girl as she sipped her cold tea. "You don't need guts to do this thing. All you need is just a sincere feeling."

For a brief of moments, Meyrin stared while blinking to the woman in front of her. Cagalli widen her eyes as she raised her eyebrows, "What?"

Meyrin jumps form her seat and hugs Cagalli, making the blond chocked. She let go the hugged as she smiled, "Sorry… thank you, Cagalli-san. I feel much better!" She kissed her cheek lovingly and then ran out from the kitchen using the backdoors.

Cagalli blinked several times before she turned to face Klueze, "I just said something lame, aren't I?"

Klueze shrugged, "But the girl thinks it was brilliant."

"I'm good. I should apply to be a love counselor," she said nonchalantly and sipped her tea again and Klueze just snort.

"A counselor? You sure you can handle that?" said a familiar voice making her startled a bit.

Her eyes caught familiar emerald orbs that stared at her amber and giving her his gorgeous smiled. _Well… he really has a gorgeous smile._ "Athrun-san…"

"I was looking for you, glad I found you. Is this your favorite place?" he asked her with a joke tone of voice.

Cagalli chuckle, "Yes, so I can steal one of his family secret recipes," she jokes as she glanced at Klueze playfully.

He snorted again as he puts a cup of coffee in front of Athrun, "Try it, if you can."

Cagalli laughed again as her right hands on her stomach and the other one covering her mouth. He loves talking with Klueze; he was kind despite of his look and he always playing along with her. Whenever she needs a friend to talk too, besides Shiho and Luna, he just go and bothered him with her nonsense talk while the man listen to her without making a fuss. He even baked her chocolate cookies (she personally asked him to bake her cookies) and stored them for her if she happens to bother him again.

"Why were you looking for me, Athrun-san?"

Athrun was snapped from his thought; he hopes the blond didn't realize that he was staring at her, "Oh…yeah… about that. I'm going to take my mother next week, to Junius. You will be coming along, right?"

Cagalli frowned while her hands playing with her spoon then her eyes widen, "Ah… about Lenore-san memories. Yes… yes, I'll come."

"You don't have to sound so nervous," he said as he chuckled. "I'm not going to eat you if you forgot about it."

"He only grills you alive," Klueze interjected.

Cagalli shrugged, "Are you trying to be funny?"

Athrun laughed looking at his two employees. Just looking at them talking and laughing really brightens his days. Despite of his tiring day at work, listen to them really helps him, mentally. Being in the circle of rich people, talking about business, economics and sometimes politics make him bored out of his life. He rather sticks around with commoner and just talking what he feels like talking.

"By the way Cagalli, do you know how to play musical instrument?"

She dropped her spoon, startled by the sudden questioned, "No!" she lied, firmly. "Why do you ask?"

"Why do you sound so nervous?"

"Am I?"

Athrun eyed his employee with curiosity, "You… em… just forget it."

Cagalli sigh feeling at eased without his employer noticing it. He then stared at her, making her nervous again, "What is it?!" she asked him, annoyed. She does not care if he is her boss, staring at people with no reasons is rude!

"I think I saw you at my friends wedding," he told her, still staring at her. "But then, it couldn't possibly be you because you said you were going to visit your cousin when I invited you to join me, right?"

_Was that a statement or was that a question?_ "Yes…"

There was a silence filling up the room, making her hard to breath. Athrun put his elbows on the table and his hands supporting his chin as he gave her a warm smiled and his eye was soften and making his emerald orbs glittered, and Cagalli froze at her seat.

Dub!

_What was that?_ She thought as she put her hand on her chest. _I swear I could feel my heart beating loudly once! _She thought, and feels the heat on her face starting to grow.

"Are you okay?"

Cagalli startled as she smiled sheepishly, "Yes..."

Athrun frowning slightly, "Are you sure? You look like you have a fever?"

Cagalli waves her hands recklessly as she forced a chuckle, "Really, nothing to bother…" Man! What does he did to her? Making her nervous and all.

Athrun sipped his warm coffee as he open one of his eyes slightly, observing the blond who looking down on her lap aimlessly with amused glint on his eyes. After a moment of thinking, he concluded that Cagalli is one interesting person to observe. Everything about her is…different! The way she talks, the way her hands move so delicate yet a little bit rough. The way she walks with decent, like rich people does. He rarely sees a commoner such as her. However, sometimes she can be so hotheaded. He caught her once when she engaged in conversation with Shiho at the garden, she talk with the brunette with so much of enthusiasm, arguing some fact. However, he doesn't catch the title of their argument, that making her acted that way. He curved a soft smile; _she is indeed interesting._

"So, when will we leave to Junius?" she suddenly asked him, breaking the silence.

"Next week on Monday."

"Oh… three days away, I should prepare things for Lenore-san first thing in the morning."

"That early? Does my mother need a lot of things that make you to pack everything early?" he asked her, puzzled.

Cagalli sent him a secret smiled, "You don't want to know."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

"Man… Calm down Shiho," the blond hissed on her cell phones as she rubs her poor ear when she answered the phones and received a blow from the brunette. _My poor ear…_

She can hear Shiho inhaled as much as oxygen she can possibly get and let it out slowly, "Okay… I'm calm," she told her.

"Good… so slowly, tell me what is bothering you?"

"I'm going to ORB next week…"

Cagalli frowned, "Okay… so? What is it makes you so excited? Like you never been there before."

"I'm going to handle a business deal with Joule!" she shouted again making cagalli winced a bit.

"I can tell you are excited…" she said it with sarcasm.

"I'm not excited, I'm nervous!"

Cagalli sighed, "You met him before right?"

"But that is when you with me…" she said, Cagalli could tell she was pouting by the sound of her voice.

Cagalli change her phone position to her left ear, "Then? What is it to be the nervous about?" _man… I should be applying this love counselor job…seriously, I should._

"I'm going to be alone with him… in his office."

Cagalli shrugged, "Em… Shiho, shouldn't his secretary be with him during the meeting? You know, to write down what they should during that time?"

"What are you implying?"

"That you would not be alone with him," she answered her a little carefully so she doesn't hurt her pride or whatever.

There's a minute paused then she can hear Shiho slapped something, she bet it's her forehead, "You are damn right! I'm too nervous to think clearly. Yes… yes!! I'm secretary myself! How can I miss out the important things of being a secretary?"

Cagalli nodded, "Good for you…"

"But…"

"But?"

"What… what if there's some circumstances that needs her secretary to be absent that day? What if… what if…I commit the same mistake?"

Cagalli frowned, "What the same mistake?" She can hear clearly that Shiho squeaked, "Ops…" under her breath. "What mistake?!" she asked her again, well more like demanded.

"Em…em… well, you know… that time… the wedding day… I … I … by mistake, I…" she stammered.

"I what?"

"I kissed him! By Mistake!!! Okay… note the 'by mistake'!!"

"Then…Oh wait, let me guess… You ran away afterwards, feeling humiliated by it then called me to meet you at your car made me wondering why?" she said, mocking her friend.

"Well… actually… I ran because he… he… kissed me back."

"Isn't that good?" she asked, a little bit puzzled by her friends love life.

"No, it is not! You know, I'm the one who broke up with him and then I kissed him… but instead of pushing me away, he kissed me back! I'm so damn confuse!" she said them so fast making Cagalli blink several times, trying to catch what she was saying. "Why… why does he do that? I mean… like… he made my head twisted!"

Cagalli sighed, "How about take this chance to set things right? To be honest with you…" she paused as she inhaled her breath, "I'm sick and tired of you guys stubbornness when obviously you guys still love each other! Make things right before I throw both of you at the oceans full of sharks! Get it?!" she shouted, let it out in one breath.

She heard the brunette sigh, "I hope so too… I know about his fiancé after I broke up with him. I felt guilty not to trust him… but how can I trust him if he hides that important thing from me," she sighed again, and added, "But, partly I'm at fault for not listening to him when he wants to explain things."

"Whatever Shiho, I just want to let you know I'm rooting for you. If he happens to hurt you again, I will push him down from Mount Everest," she jokes to lighten up the mood. "Besides, he still loves you too. Things will work out eventually. I'm sure of it."

"Thanks… To think you never had boyfriend before, Attha," Shiho said with giggled.

_See… she acts like him already…What love can do to a person…_

"Whatever Hahnenfuss! Maybe soon, Joule!" she teased her and it was her turns to giggled.

"You acting like 16, we are already 23 Calli."

"What? It is still fun," she protested. "em… Shiho."

"What?"

"You are secretary, right?"

"Yes."

"Why did you handle such an important deal?" she asked her, with keen.

"Well, I soon will be the manager in south branch," she explained. "Though, I had apply for that positions long ago but Mr. Zala declined it," she added.

"Why?"

She can hear the brunette laugh, more like mischievous laugh, "Because I'm a capable secretary of doing his works excellently. He wanted to keep me for himself for I reduced lots of his works that he had to do. See… I am a marvelous secretary. Only exist in once in a lifetime," she said proudly.

"Yeah… whatever," she said with boredom obvious in her tone.

**---------------o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o------------------**

Fuh! Chapter seven… I had to pamper my brain to let it produce me an idea… though it came out not so good. I hope this is not too bad chapter… hahaha. For the next chapter, I'll try to make it more delightful to read… hahahaha! What a word! Stay tuned Maybe next will be the real asucag chapter... I'm taking them to notice their feelings slowly, aren't I? hahahaha -V-

R&R plz.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **Baka Omake**

"Yes!!! How can I forget the easiest way to own GS?! I will use the Death Note book! Ask Raito to help me write down the name of the owner of Ban Dai co. and let him leave the company to me. Muahahahaha! That's brilliant!" "No… he will not do it." Chibi stop laughing like 'mad' as she stared at the man who sitting at the couch with thoughtful face visible on his face. "Why is that, Near?" "Because, Raito promised L he won't kill again," he told her nonchalantly. Chibi frowned, "Why he made such a promised to his enemy?" Near now grinned slyly and a mischievous glint shown on his eyes, "Here is a picture for you." Chibi took the picture and look at it as her jaw dropped to the floor, "Wha…what? They…they are Gay?! Look… Raito is the uke? What? I thought L will be the uke…" she said, feeling frustrated. "Here is L being the Uke," Near said as he waved the photos. "Give me!" she demanded. "10 buck each!" "Okay!"

Author: Ano, Chibi-chan, you're out of topic.

**END!**

**A/N : I'm so sorry for this late update! I've been busy with my uncle's wedding and he's finally getting married and I'm back in front of my PC. ( ****XD ****kiss the monitor) I love you my pc...xp. Again, so sorry.. **

* * *

**----------------  
**

**Chapter Eight**

**---------------------- **

* * *

**Location : **ORB city **  
**

_Okay Shiho, this is it! You Must Not Panic! _The longhair brunette poses herself in front of the mirror as she scanned her outfit closely. The black Armani business suit clung to her body perfectly. She prefers suit with pants than skirts, and Yzak once told her she look amazingly stunning with pants than mini skirt. _Weird taste, but that makes him somehow unique._ When she realizes what she was thinking, she slaps her forehead with a soft groan escaped from her mouth. She then took her briefcase, eyed herself again in the mirror as she smiled with satisfaction. _This will sure make me look irresistible… I mean, professional! Yes! Professional! _Shiho shook her head recklessly. What was she thinking? Again!

After several minutes spending her time in front of the mirror, again, she left the room as her briefcase hold firmly in her hand. She slightly glanced at her 'Rolex' wristwatch, the one that Yzak has bought for her during the third weeks together as a couple. She wore it because she loves the watch, and she loves 'Rolex' (who don't?), nothing personal. Not that she want to seduce him or doing anything in particular just by wearing something that he gave her. She intended to be professional and this is not the first time she doing a business deals. _However, this is the first time dealing with Joule!_

"Okay! Stop it Shiho! Focus on the dealing not on Joule! You are professional…and not to mention how many times you think of that 'word'. So, do as the meaning of the word!" she hissed as she punched the down button sign of the elevator, hard.

The door open after a few minutes and she went inside, feeling confident with herself again. She pushed the 'lobby' button and waited patiently. As the door open, she immediately went to the receptionist counter, leaves some notes for them and then left the hotel building.

"Good Morning, Miss Hahnenfuss," her temporary driver greeted her as he open the metallic black limousine door for her.

She smiled at the mid-age man with a blond beard and a very neat blond hair, "Good morning to you too, Mr. Harper (Don't ask me where I get the name xp)" She greeted him as she went inside the limo.

"To the Joule co?" he asked her as he eyed her using the driver mirror.

She just nodded while busying herself reading some of the documents she needs to memorize it so she can communicate easily with the head of the company, less than thirty minutes. She was busy reviewing the files and paperwork thus she failed to notice they had arrive until Mr. Harper open the limo door her. She stared at the man with frowned on her face, realizing where they were she slapped her forehead and begin to apologize. She put back all the file and paperwork back into her briefcase as she gets out from the limo. After she mouthed thank you to the driver, she walked inside the building, elegantly and forgetting whom she has to deal with due to the file, that she read a while back ago, in the limo.

"Miss Hahnenfuss, glad you can make it."

Shiho feel her body stiffened as the man in front of her smiled at her teasingly a minute she walked out from the elevator, "Am I late?" she said as she looked at her watch with raise eyebrows. "I think I have ten minute more," she added and shifted her eyes back to the man. "And what are you doing here Dearka and why did you know I was coming?"

Dearka smiled as he holds the elevator button, "I was on Honeymoon at Onogoro, until Yzak asked me to come to bring him something and he told me you will be here on behalf of his archenemy. Same old Yzak, still has a grudge over Athrun just because he was pick as the best martial arts student. Thanks to him, I have to face Mir back at the hotel who has a swing of mood every single second and I hope my head still on place when I get back to PLANT," he told her, jokingly.

Shiho let out a soft giggled, "Don't worry, I'll pray for you."

"Thanks. I had better go now. See you around," he told her as he entered the elevator and wave lovingly at her, still had his trademark smiled on his face until the door close.

-

-

"Oh, you are Miss Shiho Hahnenfuss?!"

Shiho nodded as she eyed the red hair woman in front of her strangely. What is with this woman? Squealing her name as if she was some kind of most wanted criminal and what is with the cloth? Pink mini skirt with a black tank top that has a words 'sexy lady' filled with silver glitters, is this girl for real? Does she want to work or did she mistake this office for a nightclub?

"Miss Hahnenfuss, glad you can make it."

Her thought was distract by the familiar voice and she glanced to her side, catching the intense stared he gave her as he let out his hand. She took the hand and shake it, giving him a 'professional' smiled, "Hello, Mr. Joule. Nice meeting you."

"Allster, what the hell do you think you were wearing and what time did you arrived?" Yzak questions his employee as he eyed her head to toe.

"Oh…Ye-Za-k-kun, you are funny. Of course, I wore a cloth and I arrived 30 minutes before Shiho-chan," Flay told him cutely.

_Shi…Shiho-chan? Thirty minute before me? _The brunette thought with a sweat-drop. She glanced at Yzak who barely calmed himself as he clenching his fist tightly, and stared at the red hair woman dangerously.

"Allster!! Just…just make us some coffee!!" he yelled at her making her winced.

"Okay… you don't need to yell at me."

Yzak shook his head._ God! What did I do in the past that makes me deserve this? _"Shall we go inside?" he asked the brunette when Fllay already gone to make them a coffee.

"Yeah, sure."

"About the plan structure…" Yzak begin when they entered the room as he went to his desk and stretch out the roll paper that on his desk and motions her to look at it, "This is what the Zala's want…" he told her as he scanned the architecture plan he had made.

Shiho nodded as she too scanned the plan, "But, he wants this side to be more solid and creative… can you engraving a floral design around the entrance?"

Yzak glanced at Shiho, lazily, "Hahnenfuss, we are only looking at the raw plan."

Shiho snorted, "I was just saying what my boss wanted…"

"Okay… how about the structure over here?" he pointed it a he glanced at the brunette who stared at the plan he made with full concentration, "It has a mushroom shape cottage to make it lovelier. Well, we are building an orphanage home. So I think make it more variety and comfortable for them is a way to make them feel at home."

Shiho nodded, "Never thought you were so thoughtful, Joule," she teased him a little, "However, he wanted this side full of bench and flowers, so design it appropriately if you want to have the mushroom cottage around it. I assume he won't mind if you put it there but at least make it more coordinate and specific so it doesn't mess up and dreadful to look at the compound."

"I'll comply that… then, I have to re-make it."

"The setting date of the project will be one week from now. That's mean at 13 July. Think you can make it before the deadline?" she asked him, but her eyes never leave the plan.

"I will, definitely."

Shiho took out the journal, "So, when we will meet again for the new plan?"

"Two days from now and we will take a look at the construction place."

Shiho wrote down something at her journal, "The worker has been set right? They had no problem in it, right?"

He nodded as he scrolled back the plan and put it back on the desk, "Here is the workers record…" he hand her the file that recorded all the worker background and all.

She received it and flipped it open to have a quick look, "What about the wages per person? Oh… here it is…em, 8 dollars per hour… that sounds okay…"

Shiho was so engrossed in her reading that she didn't realize that Yzak eyed her head to toe and he spotted the Rolex wristwatch he gave her six years ago. Though, at first she declined to accept it because it was 'Rolex'. So what? It's only a watch. However, she wore it after he insisted her to try it first and it look remarkably stunning on her wrist. Maybe she too feels the same for he saw a warm smiled on her face as she looking at the watch lovingly.

Shiho then noticed the intense stared from the silver hair man, she look him at the corner of her eyes, "What, Joule?" she inquired him on the eye; like if she can read his mind.

"Nothing, Hahnenfuss," he answered her but still stared at her.

Shiho slammed the file closed as she faced him, "Spill it out, Joule," she demanded as she put one of her hand on her hips.

He crossed his arms as he smirked slightly, "Why are you so worked up?"

"I am not!"

"See… you are!"

Shiho glared at him, "Whatever!"

Yzak then move closer to her, "Are you trying to seduce me, Shiho?" His eyes still eyeing her, he knows that she knew he had a fond of black, especially on the brunette.

Her eyes widen, not because he mentioned the seduce word but he said her name, her first name. However, she won't let it show and she pretending to be annoyed, "What do you mean to seduce you, Joule? Are you living in a day dream?"

He move closer to her, never leave the smirked on his face as she become slightly panic and move backwards as he move closer to her. Of course, he love seeing her face become flustered; she look incredibly cute that way, "You never change, do you? Always done something unpredictable and then leave me clueless about what was going on."

"What the hell are you saying?"

"You are so deniable."

Shiho feel her back pressed with the cold concrete wall behind her, "What are you trying to imply for that phrase?"

He put one of his hands on the wall; almost touch her cheek and the other one on his pants pocket and his smirked replaced with a serious face, "Is it fun? Playing with my heart?" (OMG! I never knew Yzak is so sentimental?)

"I am not!"

"Yes you were!" he raised his voice, "You made me think there was something going on between us, again."

Shiho shifted her eyes away from his piercing eyes, "You were hoping we will have something, again?" she whispered, but he can hear it clearly.

"Why did you kissed me back then?" he questioned her as he put his hands on her chin and make her face him again.

She looked at him equally in the eyes, "Why did you kissed back?"

"Do you even need the answer?"

"Don't answer me with questions, Yzak."

He caressed her cheek as his eyes become softer, "Aren't you stubborn woman?"

A sighed escaped her lips, "What if I am?"

He smiled, "I won't let you change it."

They eyes met as he moved closer to her face. Shiho swallowed her saliva as her eyes wandering around his irresistible wet lips. His hot breath tickles her face; she closed her eyes slowly when they lips only an inch away.

Pang!

Shiho jump slightly and the file she was holding fell to the floor. She rubs her chest and looked at the open door where Yzak's secretary stood with a tray filled with two cups. Yzak pick up the fail and handed it to the brunette as he stared angrily at the said woman.

"Don't you ever know how to knock first and open the door appropriately, Allster?" he said angrily towards Fllay and watch her nonchalantly placed the cups at his desk but he failed to noticed that she send a glared to the woman that he was so close making her melt in his arms. He groaned silently.

"Oh, Ye-za-k-kun…" she pouted cutely and went closer to him, trying to place her arms around his shoulder; he immediately back away.

"What the hell are you trying to do, woman?!"

"Oh my, why are you so angry? We were doing this every day, why won't today?" she asked him as she eyed the brunette through the corner of her eyes.

He frowned, "What the hell?"

Shiho sighed as she put the file in her briefcase, "I think, I'll take my leave now. I'll meet you again after two days .Nice meeting you, Mr. Joule." She grabbed his hands, shake it and then she left the office.

He blinks several times before his brain processing what was happening; he turned his face to meet her secretary who smirked slightly. Now he knew what was going on as he shoved her out of his office and lock the door. He let out a heavy sighed.

"Thanks to that woman I have to use my **plan B**! Damn!"

**o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o**

"Ca-chan… look! A big bed…"

Lenore said as she slammed herself at the bouncing bed and laughing happily. Cagalli put the suitcase that she was holding down as her eyes wandering around the room. They are now at the one finest suit in one of the PLANT district Hotel, Minerva.

"You look calm."

Cagalli look at the owner of the familiar voice, "I'm sorry, I leave you with so many suitcase," she apologize and hurriedly helping the navy hair man putting down all the suitcase that he was holding.

"There is more in the living room," he told her. "What was with this suitcase?"

"Oh… Lenore-san can't sleep without her plush dolls, her blanket, her own pillow, and all her story book that I have to read it every night with different title, her…"

"Okay..okay… I get it," he cut her off before she went on listing every details of what his mother needed.

She smiled, "Told you, you don't want to know."

Athrun smiled back, "Yes… pity me for asking."

Cagalli just let out a chuckled as she began to arrange the content of the suitcase to the provided wardrobe in the bedroom. "Oh… what do you mean about I look calm?" she asked him.

"Most commoner will look extremely excited when they enter such a fine suit, like this," he speak out his mind when he found her calmly entered the suit, without even making a fuss.

"Why mus…. I mean, am I?" she corrected her sentence when she remembered that she was acting as a commoner. "Actually, I am so excited that I can't even express my feelings," she lied. This is not the first time she stayed in a suit so she forgot she had to acted this is her first time.

He eyed her, "Is it?"

She nodded, "Of course!"

He still didn't believe her but he decided to just let it go.

"Ca-chan!! Let us play here," Lenore said as she jumps at the bed.

Cagalli hurriedly went to her, trying to stop her, "Lenore-san, we will play but please stop jumping at the bed."

She pouted, "But this is fun! You try too, Ca-chan." She tugged her sleeves and try to make her jump wit her.

"I will play anything but this, Lenore-san. Okay?"

Athrun stared at the blond who is trying her best to cope with his mother. Her face never once shows that she was annoyed by it, but was telling him that she cared about his mother. Afraid if she keeps jumping like that, she will fall from the bed and hurt herself. Then he shifted his eyes to his mother, who still pouting but obeyed the blond as she sited properly on the bed. Cagalli sighed at eased and give the mid-age lady a chocolate bar which she happily accepting it

He can't help but laughed. "That is how you bribe her?"

Cagalli raised one of her brows, "Is it that funny?"

"If it was with 5 years old kid, no it is not. But with 48 year old lady, yes, it is…" he laughed again.

Cagalli giggled, "I know…"

He then left his standing spot and walked over to the bed; sitting at the edge of it as he listened his mother munching the chocolate bar. "When the first time I saw her acting this way, I must admit that I feel like I've been living in a dream."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I saw someone I don't know, disguising herself as my mother and acting like 5 years old… I just couldn't accept it."

Cagalli silently listen to her employer as he let out his feelings to her, "Because you were ashamed she was acting this way?"

"Maybe and maybe not…"

"Skip the riddle, shall we?" she said, annoyed.

"Never fond to riddle, I presume."

"Never!" she answered him short.

He chuckled, "Maybe we should ordering dinner, now."

"Changing the topic, aren't we?" she said nonchalantly while wiping Lenore's face that covered with chocolate using napkin.

"I'm hungry."

With that, he left the room and Cagalli just sat there watching Lenore finishing her chocolate. _What was the conversation about?_ She thought silently. Then she smiled at Lenore, "I wonder what kind of mother you were to Athrun-san. Are you gentle yet stern as my mother or maybe just a gentle and wonderful mother…" she whispered only to be heard by her. "For him to act that way, maybe he misses you…Aren't you miss him too, Lenore-san?"

Her eyes widen after a minute she finishes her sentence as she stared panicky at the woman in front of her, she immediately wiped the tears that rolling down her face. "Ca-chan…" her voice trembles.

"Lenore-san… you okay?"

"Why am I crying?"

_Oh shoot! I myself didn't know why_! "Why were you crying?" she decided to ask her, though she questioned her same thing.

"I feel aches, in my heart…" the woman said as she placed her hands on her chest, groping it slightly and her tears coming down furiously.

_What? Is it something I said? Oh no! I made an older woman cry! Em… That's odd. _Before she manage to do anything to calm her down, Lenore wrapped her arms around her, hug her tightly which make her hard to breath, but she just let her do it as she soothed her back, trying her best to make the mid-age woman feel comfortable. She thought, maybe somehow Lenore's consciousness aware of what's happening. Maybe she just can't let the real her out yet. _Okay…I'm saying something that is obviously ridiculous. _

"I miss my family…"

Cagalli nodded, "Yes..yes… I kno….what? What did you just say, Lenore-san?" she broke the hugged abruptly and stared at the sleeping face. "She's a sleep?"

She sighed and then lied her down on the bed. Cover half of her body with the blanket as her mind wondering what was going on just now.

"She's a sleep?"

Cagalli nodded, didn't bother to look who is standing behind her, "Do you miss your mother, Athrun-san?"

"I've seen her everyday."

"I said, your mother…"

There was a silence filled up the room as Athrun stared at her mother sleeping face, "She always a sleep… Isn't she?"

_Changing the topic again…_ "Yes, she is," she paused a minute as she glanced at her boss, "Is it hard to admit that you miss your mother?"

"No," he answered her short.

"You are excruciating yourself, aren't you?"

He stared at her back, "Why?"

"Instead of denying it, you asked me why. I think you must been execrate yourself then and not excruciating," she told him.

"Where will this conversation lead?"

"I don't know," she said as her eyes slide away from his gazing emerald orb.

"You are confusing me and yourself," he told her as he brush his hair using his both hand. "And why am I execrated myself?"

"Instead of asking me, why don't you try to find the answer yourself?"

"This is one weird conversation," he finally said it.

Cagalli simply smiled at her employer, "Yes… it is."

Athrun stared at the blond who softly caressing his mother hair trying to read what was her mind thinking. Suddenly saying something that he somehow think she tried to penetrate his heart. Well, she almost succeeded if she keeps going with the conversation._Cagalli Hibiki…_ he whispered the name in his heart.

Ding…dong…

The door bell rang, disturbing his thought. "That must be our dinner."

Cagalli watch as the navy hair man walks out the room and soon she follows him. Athrun saw her coming to him while placing the dinner on the dining table, "I'm ordering some pasta… hope you don't mind."

"Anything that edible is fine with me, "she assured him and help him pouring the red wine on the glass.

"I'll be away for a whole day tomorrow. Feel free to do anything you want to do along with my mother. You have my permission if you want to go take a look around the town," he told her as he began to eat his dinner. "Maybe, my mother would love it too…" he added, then looked questioningly at Cagalli who still standing. "What's wrong?"

"This is awkward. You are my employer; I think I'll wait for you to finishes your pasta…then…"

Before she finishes her sentence, he cut her off, "We always eat together back at home…"

"But… that was in the kitchen…"

"It isn't a big deal, anyway. Just sit or I'll not eat my pasta until you take a sit."

Cagalli sighed in defeats, "Okay."

"That's better."

They began to eat silently. Cagalli feels awkward with the aura around the room, she and Athrun dining together, without Klueze, Luna or Meyrin or the other maids, it is odd for her. However, she had to make herself fits in for she had to spend a week alone with him and his mother.

"You are feeling awkward, aren't you?" Athrun decided to broke the silence.

"Maybe… This is the first time we are alone without the marvelous cook and the two red hair sister," she jokes and earned a soft chuckle from the navy hair man.

"I guess so. Then, we might just get use to it."

Cagalli smiled, "Yeah…"

**o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o.oo.o**

"Meyrin!!! Wait!!!"

Auel chased the red hair girl who began to run faster than before but the sky blue hair boy didn't give up as he kept chasing her, didn't bother the look of the people around them. What is more important he want to stop the girl from running and asking her why she's running away from him while crying.

_**Flashback**_

"**Auel!!"**

**Auel stopped from playing when a familiar voice called for him, "What, Sting?"**

**Sting walked towards him and leaned closer to him as he whispered something and glancing at the fence, staring at a girl who looked at them shyly. Auel frowned when he finishes and he too glanced towards the girl. **

"**Another love confession?" he asked him, bored.**

**Sting just shrugged as he pushes him out from the court. Auel cursed his best friend silently as he went to meet the said girl. The girl ask him to follow her and he just comply to it as he rubs the back of his head, awkwardly. He knew what was going to happen but he don't want to be rude and bluntly rejecting the poor shy girl, which is not at all his type. That will totally ruin his image.**

**The girl handed him a letter when they finally out from everyone sight. He stared at the pink envelope letter lazily, and why was girls always use pink for a love letter anyway? He inhaled the oxygen around him to find the strength to help him dealing with this situation he was in. **

"**I'm sorry," he apologized as he bows slightly. **

"**It is because I'm hideous?" her voice was trembling.**

_**Don't cry… **_**"No…no that's not it! I… I already have someone that I like and you are not at all hideous. Why are you describing yourself as one, while you are not?"**

**She shook her head, "Then… can I just hug you?"**

**Auel frowned, "Why?"**

"**At least you can comfort me after rejecting me…"**

_**What is with this girl?**_** "I guess so…" he shrugged.**

**The girl then closing the distance between them and hug him tightly, while he try his best to not chocked.**

"**Oh my!!"**

**His eyes widen when he saw a familiar red hair girl standing not far away from them as she gaping at him and the girl who still hugging him. He broke the hugged immediately. **

"**Mey…I.."  
**

"**No..no… I'm… I'm so sorry… I was interrupting you guys… I… I better leave now…"**

**She then began to run away from them as she tried so hard to hold her tears, but yet she failed. Auel who spotted the tears, hurriedly running after her. (I know...lame)  
**

_**End flashback**_

So here he was, trying to catch up with Meyrin. _How can she run so fast? She is better to join the track club than the archery club. _The distance between them is only a few inches away as he spread out his hands trying to capture her and he succeeded. He panted as he holds her hand firmly.

"Wh..why are you… still …can bre..breath…normally, Me…y..?" he asked her while panting, trying his best to regain his normal breathing. "Why are you running from me?"

Meyrin shook her head, but still didn't face him, "No…no…thing…" her voice was trembled.

Auel frowned, "Why were you crying?"

"I am not!" she yelled at him as she tried her best to release her hand from his grasped but failed. "Just leave me alone, will you?"

"Not until you tell me what was wrong with you," he demanded.

"There is nothing wrong with me. Please… leave me…" she almost whispered the last words as she tried to hide her sobbing.

_Maybe… this is it Auel! You… have to do it now! _"How can I leave you… if you… if you…" he stopped, trying to find the best words or phrases he could find. "Well… I… think I better go."

Meyrin nodded. He slowly loosens his grasped around her wrist, but then he holds it back. "No…no… this is stupid. Okay! I can't leave you alone Mey! Tell me what is wrong with you because I insisted to know!"

"This is none of your business," she replied him as she glared him with her bloodshot eyes.

"It is my business. You get me worried seeing you like this."

"Why must you?"

"Because I like you," he blurted it out without even realizing it.

Meyrin eyes widen as she stared at his face with disbelief. Auel who finally registered in his head that he just said he likes her began to feel the heat on his face growing. He let go of her hand immediately.

"But… just now… you….she…. I…." she stuttered for she doesn't know what to say anymore.

"That was a misunderstanding. She just wants me to consulting her because I just rejected her… That's all. Nothing more…" he explained to her with a pleaded eyes begging so that she trusted him.

"You…you mean… that was…. Nothing….?"

He nodded, "yes!"

"And…and … you…you just said…that yo...u… li…like….me?" she stammered as she began to blushed madly.

Auel nodded again and blushed, "Ye…yes."

"I…I… like you too."

"As a friend?" he asked her, hoping that wasn't it.

She shook her head softly, "No… I mean… I like you as a friend too… but…but… it grew… to something…more than like as a friend."

His face flushed, "That's mean… we like each other, right?"

"Yes."

"So…we … we are like…a couple now?" he asked shyly.

Her face now covered with red, "I guess… so…"

-

-

Somewhere at the nearest bushes, there's a four teenager hiding as they watched the drama that been playing live in front of them. However, the one with rare red eyes groaned as he put his hands on his face.

"What are they doing? They'd confess right?"

"Why they just keep looking on the ground? Stellar get so irritated."

"Stellar, Shin… could you two please calm down?"

The messy hair boy looked sternly at the calmed green hair boy, "How can we calm ourselves while they just stand at that spot never moving or do anything and just kept staring at the ground. There is nothing interesting watching the cold hard concrete, Sting!"

"Shh… you might expose our hiding place, Shin," her girlfriend hissed at him and he just snorted.

"However, you must admit that we did a good job back there. If we didn't do anything, they will never make a move," Sting told them as he nodded slightly, approving his own words.

"Well… this will never do if it wasn't for me…"

The trio looked at the girl besides them who smiled slyly as she let out her hand, "Where's my money?"

"Here you go, Karin-chan. Nice working with you," Stellar handed her two notes of 10 dollar bills.

She accepted it and grinned widely, "Thank you."

Shin leaned closer to Sting as he whispered, "Her acting is suck! I can't believe we paid her twenty dollars."

Sting sighed, "Even it is suck, the two of them already on, right? So shut it!" he hissed.

Then they back watching the couples who still froze on their standing spot, but this time they were gazing at each other, shyly.

"Move closer you freaky blue hair idiot!"

The trio chorused, "Oh, Shin!!"

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

* * *

Wow! This is really weird chapter. I don't know what was I thinking? About Cagalli and Athrun conversation, I'll explain it in the next chapter. Meyrin and Auel situations is kind a odd! Well... i want to focus on the main character so i had to rush things between them. 

Now… let me rest my head…Please leave me some review, if you guys hated it just spill it and don't spit it xp

Near: Here, is a picture of L and Raito doing in the shower.

Me: How much?

Near: Extra 5 buck!

Me: I'll take it!! (i'm crazy!)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer Extra: Mata baka omake!**

Today, Chibi'sapphire wanted to rest from 'whatever the work of evil' she's planning (yeah, right) and decided to go shopping. She brings along (more like force) Shindou Shuichi, the famous singer from the band called Bad Luck with her and Ryuichi who seems to love shopping for his Kumaguro stuff?(What the heck!) Shuichi who has a gloomy face and whining his lover name again and again finally snapped out to reality as he scanned his outfit. "Em…chibi-chan, we are going to shopping right?" the pink hair lad asked her. "Yes," she answered him short and her eyes wandering around. "But…why are we wearing a soldier outfit and carried this Rifle AK 49 gun? Why are we hiding anyway?" "Shuichi… you don't like soldier? Kumaguro likes soldier!!" Ryuichi beamed and shoved the usagi doll in front of Shuichi face and he sweat-dropped, "Sa…Sakuma-san…" Then chibi smiled when he caught a certain brunette boy coming out from the building across them, "This is because, we are shopping for human...muahahahaha…" Shuichi smiled awkwardly, "Yappari…"

**TBC!**

**xxxChapter Ninexxx**

It's a beautiful morning where birds flying freely in the sky, whistling a melodic tune and a comforting warm breeze filling the air, giving the people a refreshing starts of the new day. A blond young woman curved a warm smile on her lips as she stretched both of her arms towards the sky, letting out a satisfaction moan as she closed her eyes. The blond then glanced at her mid-age woman companion who thrown a pieces of bread to the pigeons at the park excitedly. She let out a laugh when one of the birds flew to her shoulder and it looked at her nonchalantly. The owner of the fiery amber orbs let out a small chuckle as she went closer to her.

"Having fun, Lenore-san?" she asked her as she scooped the pieces of bread out of the paper bag on Lenore's hand and thrown it to the ground and not less than a second the ground was full with pigeons.

"Ca-chan… this is fun. The birds are beautiful," she told Cagalli excitedly as she threw some more of the bread.

Cagalli nodded, "Yes, indeed they are." She then touch Lenore's short hair, softly she smoothed it, "Just like you."

Lenore nodded happily, "Ca-chan just said Lenore is beautiful."

Cagalli giggle, she then went to the nearest bench and seated as she watch Lenore playing with the birds. She scanned her up to her hair and down to her toe. This was her first time seeing Lenore exposed herself in such outdoors activity instead always on her room. The light from the sun shines through her as Cagalli gaped in awe. The scenery in front of her is just like a painting and it's drawn by nature. The glimpse of the sunlight glittering on her violet hair, her bright smiles matches the warm sun as she being the centered of the small creatures that playing with her; she memorized the moment so she can tell Athrun how beautiful his mother is and how lucky of him to have such a mother, though the blond never know Lenore true self but one thing she knew, she was a wonderful and caring mother.

_Athrun? _Thinking of Athrun, she remembered their conversation last night. He was the one who saying things to her and she was trying to trap him in so he spill out all of his feelings that he kept all the years. She knew something was haunting him and she tried to let him talk about it. However, he was caution. She thought maybe the psychologist courses she took, as her minor subject would help her penetrate the young man secure yet fragile heart. Maybe if she went on, he might admit his defeat. She sighed, regretting she didn't pursue him more and cornering him to the point he can't hide his inner thoughts anymore.

She then frowned. Why was she concerned about him? _Because he was my employer, that's all_, she thought, thinking maybe that was an answer. She then reflects the early morning scene when Athrun began to leave. She was standing, watching him and she has this feeling that she was acted like a wife who doing the routine, sending her husband off to work. She was shocked by that sudden thought and immediately shook it away as she can feel her face heating up and Athrun who noticed the changes of color on her face asking her with concerned, afraid she was having a flu and she denied it a.s.a.p.

"I should stop thinking such a thing and concentrating on how I will find my Mr. Right…Concerning that this is my first time I'm out of the mansion," she whispered to herself.

Actually, she forgot her intention about the soul mate thing. Thanks to her long life best friend who called her yesterday spilling things about 'his Hahnenfuss' then he mocking her about the soul mate things; she silently slapped her forehead so her best friend didn't know that she forget about it, again!

"Ca-chan!"

She snapped from her thought as she backed away when Lenore's face was an inch from hers, "Yes, Lenore-san?"

"Lenore is hungry," she whined as she rubs her stomach.

Cagalli glanced at her wristwatch; "Oh… it's noon already?" _How long was I spacing out? _She then shifted her eyes back to Lenore and nodded, "Let's go then."

As they walk on the street, passing by several people and Cagalli heard they whispered things about the person besides her who is clinging to her as she humming a song happily, ignoring the look people gave her. Cagalli smiled thoughtfully as she heard what is the whispering is all about.

They entered a small café booth not far from the park and took their seat. Lenore looking around happily with smile never leave her face. _Perhaps, she's feeling happy because she's out from the mansion,_ the blond thought. Soon, a waiter came to them, greeting them and put the menu on the table as she waited for their order.

"What would you want to eat, Lenore-san?" she asked her companion as she scanned the menu.

"Spaghetti, with lots tomato and cheese…" Lenore answered her happily.

"Spaghetti it is then, make it two," she said as she gave the menu back to the waiter.

"Your drink, miss?"

"Carrot milk juice and Apple juice. That's all."

The waiter bow slightly as her mention about the order will be arrives after several minutes and then she left them. However, Cagalli caught the waiter eyed Lenore strangely at her unique behavior before she leave. She just shook her head softly, human always full of curiosity.

"Isn't this good, a fresh air…" she said as she inhaled the air around as much as she possibly can.

"Ath-kun and Ca-chan want to send Lenore back home?"

Cagalli frowned, "What do you mean, Lenore-san?"

"Lenore overheard Ca-chan and Ath-kun mention about Junius Seven, that's Lenore home," she explained to Cagalli, "Lenore can't wait to go home." The happy smile drawn on the mid-age woman face and Cagalli just smile back.

"Your meal, miss."

Cagalli mouthed thank you as the male waiter, who is different from the one who taking their other just now, placed the foods and drinks at the table. He then excuses himself as Cagalli eyed him until he disappeared from her sight. He has a paired beautiful sky blue eye. She was mesmerized by it. _However, Athrun's glittering emerald orb is more attractive_, she thought as she chewed the spaghetti in her mouth nonchalantly, not noticing what she just think.

Her eyes then wandered at the left corner table, occupied by four young men she randomly assumed their age is around 20-25. She gazed at the one who wearing a black headband, who seems to have a very astonishes smile. _But, Athrun's smile is more gorgeous. _She then shifted her eyes to his friend, _Well, he has a very attractive body but I think Athrun is more irresistible_. She then moves her eyes to the one in front of him, Em… too skinny. _Well, Athrun-san is thin but he has a muscular body, make him look tough. _She eyed the last man, who is she think is not worth comparing him with her boss. She frowned as she blushed slightly, _Did I just comparing those guys with Athrun? _

"What's wrong, Ca-chan?" Lenore inquired as she found the blond shaking her head recklessly.

She snapped from her thought, "Ah? Oh..em.. Nothing Lenore-san… hahaha…" she laughed awkwardly.

Lenore then laugh, "Ca-chan is so funny."

Cagalli sighed at ease_, Thank God Lenore-san didn't notice I actually comparing guys with his son_.

"Where is Ath-kun go, Ca-chan?"

Cagalli wiped the sauce at Lenore's cheek with napkin, "Athrun-san is busy with business deal, Lenore-san."

"When will he come home and bring Lenore back to Junius?" she pouted as she sipped her apple juice.

"I don't know…maybe in the evening, Lenore-san."

"Ath-kun looked tired yesterday…"Lenore murmured.

"You were worried about Athrun-san?"

Lenore nodded in response. Cagalli sighed. _It is true, he looked tired yesterday, and he probably overworked himself_. "Let us make him some dinner tonight, Lenore-san," she suggested as she remembered there were a small kitchen inside the suite._ Maybe with a proper meal, he can cheer up a bit. Okay! Since when did I concern about him?_

Lenore nodded happily, "En! Ath-kun must be happy! Ca-chan is sure a good wife."

Cagalli chocked upon hearing the statement, "Wh…where did you get that idea, Lenore-san? He is not my husband… "

"Ca-chan are not? But you two look perfectly good together…"

_Le…Lenore-san… what is your parent teaching you at the age of six…?_ "If he ever getting marry, you should know because you are his mother," she told her.

"Are we playing house Ca-chan?"

"Eh?"

"Ca-chan said Ath-kun is Lenore son… That means, Ca-chan is Lenore daughter in-law," she spoke happily as she clapped her hand rapidly.

_Seriously Lenore-san… what is your parent teaching you when you were a kid? _"Ha..ha… yes, we are playing house," she said, played along with her, "and tonight we are making dinner for your son." _That sure will make him happy._

-

-

"Lenore-san… I think we should start eating our dinner…" Cagalli spoke carefully to the angry mid-age woman in front of her.

Lenore pouted as she shook her head violently, "NO!" she protested.

Cagalli sighed "But, the food is getting cold and its already five minute pass nine. We should eat now…"

Lenore shook her head again, "No!"

Cagalli sighed again. She knows Lenore will never eat unless Athrun is with them. _This could be troublesome…_she thought as she glanced again at her watch. She then stood up and walked to the door, just want to check if Athrun is back already. She opened the door abruptly. She blinked several times as the familiar man stood in front of her, with his hand was ready to push the doorbell, look at her with surprised.

"Ca…Cagalli…?"

"Ath…Athrun-san….!! Thank god, you are back!"

Athrun frown, he entered the room as Cagalli help him with his coat and briefcase, "What's wrong?" he inquired.

"Your mother…"

Before Cagalli could finishes her words, Athrun interjected, "What's wrong with my mother?" he asked her with worried visible on his face.

"She won't eat her dinner unless you eat with us…" she told him as she smiled apologetically.

Athrun furrows his eyebrows, "She don't want to eat dinner because of me?" he asked her with disbelief and Cagalli swear she saw Athrun face glimmering a bit.

"It's a long story, but for now we might go eat our dinner or it will be getting colder," she joked as she put the coat and the briefcase at the nearest sofa.

Athrun nodded, "Yeah… I'm hungry too. Haven't got a chance to eat lunch today," he told her as he loosens his tie.

Cagalli eyed him with the corner of her eyes, she does not know why, but just seeing him like that makes her hard to breaths…more like suffocating for her. "We better go now or Lenore-san will be getting more and more furious," she told him as she avoided her eyes from him.

"Yeah… shouldn't keep her waiting…" he said a little bit calmed, but inside he is happy that he could jump around like mad now.

"About time!" Lenore hissed as she glared Athrun, furiously.

Athrun swallowed hard his saliva as he took a sit beside Cagalli, "I'm sorry mother…" he apologized guiltily.

"You should apologize to your wife, not me… She's making this dinner for us. You should not take her for granted," Lenore lectured his son.

Cagalli sweat-dropped, _she's playing house seriously…_. The blond noticed the confuse looked on Athrun face, she then leaned closer to him as she whispered, "Just play along, we are playing house and she take me as your wife."

Athrun blush a bit by the mention of 'wife'; he nodded, "Okay."

Cagalli smiled, "I thought, even she acted as your mother you'll be happy."

Athrun gazed at the shining amber orbs, _she was thinking about me_? He thought as he stared at the smiling blond. He felt something warmed flowing inside him as he think of someone actually cared about someone like him…

"Is there something wrong, Athrun-san?"

The angelic voice awakens him up from his thought and he shook his head softly, "No, thank you."

"Nah… it's nothing big."

"No, what I mean is for making me dinner," he told her as he smiled warmly.

Cagalli face flushed and she immediately look away, didn't want him to caught her blushing, "It just a simple dinner."

Athrun smiled again, "I love spaghetti," he told her and the blond blush again, they totally forgot about Lenore who sat in front of them, eyeing them with interest as she chewed her spaghetti, which Lenore begged her to make them spaghetti again saying the one they ate earlier don' have enough cheese(?).

"Well, shall we eat then?" she spoke as she ate her food, fast.

Athrun let out a soft chuckled, "Okay…"

"Don't laugh!" she warned him, still with flushed face.

Athrun chuckled again and Lenore kept silence as she still staring at them and felt that she's watching a TV drama.

…**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…**

"She might be around here!!! Haunting us!!!" the young brunette girl shouted as she hugged herself, her body trembling while her eyes wandering around the bushes.

"Calmed down, Heena!" scolded the older man besides her as he shake her body violently.

They were now in the small old cabin in the middle of jungle. They were running for their life for they had been haunted by someone; more like a wandering soul. Heena shoved the man with light blue eyes hard, making him loose his balance and he hit his back at the wall behind him.

"Its all your fault!! This is all your fault!!! I'm innocent! Just leave me alone!!" she shouted at nowhere as her trembling hand scratching her cheek, making it bleed.

The man gripping Heena's shoulder, hard as he stared deep in her eyes, "Stay focused, Heena! That's what she wanted, making you loose your mind! Do you hear me?!" he shouted at her face and shook her shoulder, again.

The brunette pushed the man away from her and she ran to the corner of the house, still hugging her body. Her eyes widen when she saw a paled woman with a messy black haired covering half of her face standing behind the 'unnamed' man. Her torn dress and her swelled body covered with dried dark red blood enough to make the brunette shaking with feared. "Stop it!! Its him you wanted! Not me!! Leave me out of this!!" she screamed as she pointed her index finger towards the man.

The man confusingly looked behind him as he spotted no one, then he back looking at the shaking girl, "What are you saying?! There's no one here!"

"Leave me alone! He is the one you wanted not me!! Not me…" her voice was trembling as she cried silently, "His the one saying he loves you, he is the one who raped and then killed you… I'm innocent…" she continued, sobbing and she still is looking at the blurry soul behind the man.

The said soul still unmoving from where she was, and the girl still looking at her while the man still looked confused.

"Cut!!! Mia-san, you supposed to go to her, not just standing there doing nothing!" the director scolded the one who acting as the wandering soul.

Mia bowed apologetically to the director, "I'm sorry, Shani-san."

Shani sighed, "Okay, we take five minute break…" he told the crew.

The unnamed man walks to her as he put his arms around her shoulder, "What's wrong babe?"

Mia shoved his hand as she glared at the man, "Who is your babe? You insignificant fool!"

"Mia-san… what's wrong? It was perfect until you ruin it without doing your part," said the brunette who is acting as Heena as she came towards them.

Mia sighed, "I'm sorry Sheena-san, but I still can't accept this…this script…"

The brunette frowned, "What's wrong with the script?"

"There is nothing wrong with it, if… if… the one I should take avenge on is not acted by him!!!" she shouted as she pointed at Haine, straight to his face.

Haine blink several time as he pointed himself, "Me?"

"I hated him! I can't accept that I'm suppose to be his sister, even worse his lover who raped me and killed me afterwards in this script!!! I'm not the one who doing the haunting, but he is haunting me!!!"

"I am? That's good to hear," Heine joked as he gave her his famous 'star smile'.

Mia clenching her hands and thrown a deathly glared at the gold hair man, "I'm going to kill you!!"

"That's the spirit."

Mia jumps a bit as she felt there's a hand touching her shoulder. "Sha…Shani-san…."

Shani smiled, "That's it! You should keep the hatred towards Heine-san and show it in this film. You can punch him, kick him, kill him if you wanted too…hahahaha…" the director laughed evilly and then left them, still laughing.

The trio looked at the director, who announcing to the crew that they will began shooting in one minute, with a sweat-dropped.

"Well…ehm… whatever it is… you should do as he said…ehm…" said Sheena as she coughed and went to get ready for the scene.

"I…I guess so…" Mia murmured, and she too went to get ready for the scene shoot.

"You… you are not seriously going to kill me are you? That's not in the script!" Heine inquired the black hair girl as he chased after her. "Hey! Mia!!"

**…xxxxxxxxxxxx...**

* * *

Wah… I finally finish my chapter nine… Kah!! It shorter than usual, I'm soooooooooo blur right now! The unnamed man... i still wondering what name i should give him...- -''' Kah...there's no meaning at all . I'm dead! 

Shuichi : Do you understand what is she saying, Sakuma-san?

Ryuichi : En! Wakaranai!!!

**Announcement:**

I might not be able to update sooner than usual coz' my big exam coming soon, need to focus on my study. However, I will try to update it twice a month…. Please bare with me…\( - -)/'''


	10. Chapter 10

**Minna-san…**

**I edited this chapter coz' there are too many errors on my grammar (lesson from this… don't go beyond your limit…lol). My friend helps me with this… arigato ne Kay-chan (daisuki nano!) Don't worry; I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter and really squishing my brain in finding some ideas… and studying...Oh no… I think I broke my brain!! -unconscious-**

**Shuichi : ano…eto… let's on with the story…**

**(lol)**

**Disclaimer :****Mata Baka Omake Part II**

"Now…what?" Shuichi asked Chibi when they finally get Kira to be their hostage. "Well… He is the main character in GS. He surely can persuade the president of BanDai co. to give us the authority to own GS," explained Chibi as she eyed Ryuichi who entertained Kira with his 'Kumaguro performance'. "I'm not asking about that, I'm asking how should we convince him to persuade the President of the Ban Dai co.?" Chibi close her eyes as she thinking hard. Shuichi sighed and added, "and… who the hell kidnapping someone without tying them up?!" he shouted as he pointed Kira who is enjoying Ryuichi 's performance(?). "Well…" she got cut off when Kira called her, "It's your next move, Chibi-san…" "He is good in playing Go…" she told him before she went back to her game with Kira. Shuichi bang his head at the cold concrete, "Why the hell I'm here?!!" Ryuichi put his hand on Shuichi shoulder, "Maa Shuichi… Pika-pika nanoda!" "Damn Chibi! Yuki get me out of THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he cried out loud for Yuki to hear him.

Somewhere in the city "I thought I heard Shuichi call me… em… oh well. Once in a while it is good to have a quite moment…"

**author** : dakara kore wa **baka** omake Shuichi-kun xp

**END!**

**xxxChapter Tenxxx**

Shiho scanned her surrounding as Yzak lead her to see the constructions site. Sometimes, she glanced at him, trying to figure out what was he thinking. Why was he acting weird towards her? He avoided her eyes and his kept distance, ignoring her presence. Shiho huffed out her anger but decided to let it slip. No point in mixing her work with personal things.

They arrived at the work site and she could see the worker that they hired ready to do their job. Yzak gives the plan structure he's holding to the head of the workers and explains to him about the structure that he wanted them to do while Shiho was giving a few words to the other workers. They gave her a warm greeting and seemed to get along with her well. The long hair brunette was lost in her conversations and didn't realize that a certain pair of eyes were watching her every movement.

"Well… em… Sir Joule…"

Yzak startled a bit, before lifting his eyes from the direction of the brunette and focusing them on the person he was explaining to earlier, "Yes?"

The middle-aged man smiled warmly at him, "Are you concerned with whom Miss Hanenfuss is conversing with ?"

"No…nothing… I mean… No, it does not concern me…" he stammered as he tried his best to hide his blush, "Anyway, lets continue about this site, Gondai-nantoka…"

"Well… Sir… My name is Gondaiwabe…"

Yzak stared at him for a moment, "It's the same…"

Yzak glared in Shiho's direction, hoping to melt a few skulls in the process. In truth, he was really bothered with whom she conversed with but did not have the courage to say so. Turning towards his colleague, he gave an awkward chuckle.

"Well… you can say it is the same….ha ha…" Gondaiwabe laughed awkwardly placing one hand at the back of his head.

"So… about this… you have to make sure…..em…" he paused as he put his index finger on his chin, "Well, Gondai-nantoka…what do girls like?"

Gondaiwabe furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden change of topic, "Beg your pardon, sir?"

Yzak put his hands over the middle-aged man shoulders as he repeated his words, "What do girls like the most? I mean, how do you woo them?… what is the best way to do so?"

The gray haired man looked at him strangely and he caught sight his employer glancing at Shiho, who laughing along with his workers. He nodded quietly and smiled secretly. "Well …" he coughed, "My wife loves something romantic… especially in bed…"

Yzak chocked when he heard the last words, his face turning bright red. "Well… Gondai-nantoka… Let us skip that part."

Gondaiwabe laughed softly, "Sorry sir. Well, how about a candle light dinner? Girls like that, don't they?"

"Well… I have that on my Plan B… but don't you think it's too common and too lame…?" he asked him, curiously. He didn't understand why he was asking some random person he hired a personal question such as this. He had his friends for such thing as this. Yeah, his perverted friend! Totally is not the person you should go for an advice!

Gondaiwabe patted Yzak's back as he smiled warmly at him, "The best way is just be honest and be yourself."

"What were you two whispering about?"

"Wahh!!!" Yzak screamed as he let go of the man shoulders, his eyes immediately met the curious brunette as she crossed her arms.

"What the hell are you screaming for?" she asked him, frowning.

Yzak shook his head, "Nothing… nothing… "

Shiho glanced at him strangely then she looked at Gondaiwabe with questioning eyes, "What's wrong with Mr. Joule?"

Gondaiwabe sweat-dropped as he caught sight of the intense glare that was thrown at him from his silver haired employer. "Nothing Miss Hahnenfuss….nothing at all," he mumbled.

Shiho shook her head and decided to let it slip. "Anyway, Mr. Joule, are we done here?" she inquired, feeling a little peeved at the sight of Yzak, who was currently ignoring her gaze.

"Yes… I already explained everything to Gondai-nantoka…" Yzak answered her calmly.

_No, you have not!…_Gondaiwabe screamed these words inside his mind, a smiling mask over his face.

"Gondai-nantoka? I think his name is Gondaiwabe… isn't it, Gondaiwabe-san?" she questioned the blond mid-age man.

Before Gondaiwabe manage to answer the question, Yzak cut him off, "well… isn't it the same?"

"Are you nuts? Of course it isn't!"

_Thank you, Miss Hahnenfuss…._ Gondaiwabe only left that words inside his mind.

Yzak snorted, "Whatever, lets go…" he told Shiho. After handing the heavy document to Gondaiwabe, Yzak turned on his heel and strutted off. Shiho shook her head softly, _what's gotten into him?_ She thought as she followed him back to the car.

"So, we are finished around here right?" Shiho questioned him as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Yes… all done. It will take about a year and a half to finish this project…" he explained as he drove them back to her hotel.

The brunette nodded, "Then, I'll have to come to ORB from time to time to observe their progress, since I'm in charge of this project…" she sighed as she massaged her forehead.

Yzak frowned, "Does your head hurt?"

"No, I'm just tired…" came the muffled reply.

"Tired of working or tired of being with me?" he hissed silently. This did not go unnoticed by the brunette, who heard it loud and clear.

She turned to faced him, a strange expression on her face. "What do you mean?"

He startled, "Eh? What?"

Shiho snorted, "Don't act stupid, Joule! What do you mean I'm tired of working or being with you? Why the hell do YOU fit in the equation? Since…." She stopped, realizing what she was about to say next.

"Since…?" Yzak questioned, glancing at Shiho briefly before averting his eyes back to the road.

Shiho sighed and she laid her back on the car chair, "Nothing_…" __Ha… Shiho! There! You wasted your chance again to reconcile with him!! You stupid! Moron!_

"If it is nothing, you should not have your common 'cursing face' plastered on your face," he said nonchalantly.

The brunette blush slightly, then she smile warmly at him, "You are the only one who knew about my 'cursing face' so what you had call it…"

"Well… You always show that face whenever I'm around…" he answered her rather sarcastically.

"What is with the tone?"

Yzak shook his head nonchalantly, "Nothing…"

Shiho sighed heavily as she threw a glance out the window, "Yzak… are we really over?" she whispered, didn't really care if the silver hair man heard it or not. She secretly glanced at him and she sighed again, it seems like the silver hair man beside her did not hear her. _Oh well…. _She thought as she brushed her hair softly.

-

-

"Em… why are you stopping here?" she asked the man beside her with curious tone of voice.

They are now in front of the five star hotel, which is the hotel that the brunette stayed for this business trip. However, Yzak parked his car way too far from the main building. He hugged the car's steering as he rested his chin against it. He looked at the curious brunette who about to lose her temper with his soften but yet stern eyes.

"Wha…what?" she stammered, as she shifted her eyes from meeting his.

"You can think whatever you like…" he began, "I don't mind."

Shiho frowned, "What the hell are you talking about, Joule?"

Yzak shrugged, "I'm back to Joule… I was kinda happy when you called me Yzak just now," he said as he kept staring at her. "We are not over, at least I'm thinking that way. So you can think whatever you want too, but as long as I still believe in us… you are still mine."

Shiho's eyes widened as she registered the last sentence, before she started to snicker. "Aren't you being cocky? Mr. Joule?"

Yzak smiled slyly, "That's why you love me."

Shiho snorted as she leaned closer to him, "Don't get too full of yourself, Joule," she whispered seductively, "or you might regret it later."

"I'm scared," he said huskily as he inched closer to her. "Have dinner with me tonight?…" his voice clearly stating that is was a command, not a suggestion.

Shiho smiled as she touched his nose and inched away from him, "Pick me up at eight sharp then…"

With that, she got out from the car, leaving Yzak blinking non-stop as he eyed her until she disappeared from his sight. "Well… it did not go as planned but… this works too…" he said to himself, his eyes glinting with mischief and his lips twitching into a carnal smile.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

The clock on the wall chimed, indicating that it already nine p.m. Athrun and Lenore were already asleep while Cagalli was still wide awake as she kept reading her novel. The novel was entitled 'Tales From Earthsea'. She had fished it out when she remembered storing it away upon her departure from ORB to PLANT. She sighed when she thought about her hometown. It has been three and a half months since she left ORB and she has not contacted her parent since then.

"Might as well give them a ring…" she whispered silently as she pulled out her cell phone from her pants pocket. _Oh how I miss wearing pants. It's good to get out from Zala's mansion once in a while… I'm free from those awful dresses!_ She thought happily while dialing a familiar number on her cell phone.

"Hello…"

She heard her mother voice after a several minutes of waiting for the line connected. "Hello…Mo…."

"Cagalli!!" her mother cut her off, "Only now you remember us?"

She snickered, "Of course not. You were always on my mind, well except when I was asleep…" she joked and heard her mother laugh wearily. _Oh… that is not a good sign… _"I'm sorry for not contacting you guys sooner. I know it has already been three months…"

"And a half…"her mother added, sternly.

She chuckled awkwardly, "Yes…and a half… But, this place keeps me busy so… that's why… you know…"

"What kept you busy, dear?" Via inquired.

"Sightseeing….?" She answered her mother, well more like suggesting. She played with her hair and glanced around nervously a few times, afraid that she will wake up Lenore and Athrun. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, mother. I know its late and you were probably asleep…"

"That's okay dear, I'm still awake. Your brother told me he met you during your friend's wedding. I was so relieved when he said you were looking fine as always."

"Kira? How's Lacus and the baby? I heard from Kira that they are twins…"

She heard her mother chuckle, "You sound energetic as always when it comes to your brother and sister…" Via told her daughter, "Yes, twins dear, both are boys. I'm hoping for a granddaughter though."

Cagalli giggled, "Ask them to make some more…"

"Or I can ask you, dear…" her mother teased her.

Cagalli whined, "Mother!" She sighed when she heard her mother chuckle happily over the phone. She shook her head, "How's father? Can I talk to him?"

"I'm sorry dear, he's not at home right now. But it's safe to say he is as fit as a fiddle. He's always with Yzak's father on Thursday's night doing their 'manly night gatherings'."

She slapped her forehead, "I forgot about that."

"Speaking of Yzak, he seems rather lively these pass few days. Anything I should know about, dear? You know, he is like a son to me, I can't help but feel a little restless at his behavior."

"Don't bother about him mother. I assure you, he is fine… maybe I should say 'overly' fine." _Must be going well between him and Shiho…_

Via laughed softly, "I'm not going to ask for details on why he is 'Overly' fine…"

"He will tell you and father eventually…that is, after he has the guts to tell his parents first…" she told her as her tummy grumbling, "I'm hungry…"

"Well… go get something to eat dear… I'm going to prepare your father a hot bath. He will be home in another…half an hour," Via told her daughter.

Cagalli snickered, "Are you going to join him too, mother? Is that why you are preparing half an hour earlier?" she teased her mother as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"Don't worry dear, you will get your chance someday…" her mother teased her back.

Cagalli blushed, "Mother!" She heard her mother laugh. Shaking her head, Cagalli smiled a warm smile, "Alright mother, I'll try to keep in touch with you as soon as possible. Say hi to father for me…"

"Okay dear… good night."

"Good night."

After the lines got cut off, Cagalli looked at the phone screen, a smile still plastered on her face. After hearing her mother's voice, she now knew how much she missed her mother. Too bad she didn't get a chance to talk with her father. She sighed heavily as she put her cell phone back on her pocket.

"Why the heavy sigh?"

"Kyaa!!" She screamed when she heard the sudden familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see who was behind her.

"Ath….Athrun-san…." she said softly as she tried to regain her breath.

Athrun let out a small chuckle, "I'm sorry if I startled you," he apologized.

"Did I wake you up?"

He shook his head, "No…I wasn't asleep to begin with. I'm doing some work on my laptop when I heard you say 'Mother' so many times." He smiled. "I just came out to see if you were alright."

"Oh… I'm sorry… I got carried away after hearing my mother's voice," she told him shyly.

"That's okay. So, I see you address her as 'Mother'? Do all common people address their parents so formally? I have several common friends calling their parents 'Mom, dad' or 'mama, papa…' I seldom heard them use the term Mother…" he inquired, his mouth set in a frown while rubbing his chin.

"Really..? Maybe in ORB we do address them a bit too polite… hahahaha," she lied as she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head with her hands,.

"I see…" he nodded, but somehow unconvinced by the explanation.

Cagalli sweat-dropped, "I… I… I need to go to sleep right now. We have to wake up early for our journey to Junius Village tomorrow, right? Well, please excuse me… good night!"

With that, Cagalli dashed to her room, leaving Athrun after her retreating back in confusion. As Athrun watch Cagalli's retreating form, his lips twitched into a small smile. That girl really entertained him in so many ways.

"So this is what you call Love, eh?" he whispered silently to himself.

Yes, he'd know he had fallen for the owner of the fiery amber eyes. He knew it the moment he first laid his eyes on her. However, he is engaged with Meer Campbell. He was not sure when, but he was definitely sure he did not want to go through with it. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hands through his hair.

"Maybe I should tell him that I don't approve of this arranged marriage…"

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

The soft-green haired boy stared at the restless boy with bright red eyes and messy hair in front of him, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. He was tired with basketball practice and Igo club. Yes! Despite how he looks, he is in Go-club. Surprisingly, the president of the said club was and incredibly strong opponent. If he is not, he won't be the president of the club, right? Anyway, while he was reading his manga magazine and relaxing in his room, the unexpected guest barged in and dragged him out from his room and his house without his approval. He didn't remember how long he kept protesting until they arrived at the park, which took half an hour of walking distance from his house. (a/n: that's means you've been protesting about 30 minutes Sting...duh!)

"Sorry, Sting. Stellar didn't know Shin would bring you along with us," the blond hair girl apologized.

Sting shrugged, "That's okay Stellar. Anyway, what are you two doing at the park? I doubted if you wanted to spend the weekend together when you actually dragged me along…" he hissed slightly as he eyed the messy hair boy.

"Huh! You might complain now, but if you know what me and Stellar planning to do, you will thank me later," the boy said proudly

"Then… what is it, Shin?"

"We are on a mission in spying on Meyrin and Auel…"

Sting stared at Shin, who smiled back idiotically without blinking his eyes. "Are you nuts?! That is not something I will thank 'you' for and that is definitely not something that you should be proud of!" he shook his head and added, "Just leave those two alone, will you, Shin?"

"No… I promised Luna and Rey on giving them a full report on today's date. I named it… The Undercover Triple S's: Meyrin and Auel date Investigation Project," he said it with much of enthusiasm.

Sting massage his forehead, suddenly he felt a little bit dizzy in witnessing an idiot announcing such a moronic investigation project…something, "What's with the triple S's anyway?" he whispered.

"Well, you see… Stellar, Shin and Sting…. All three of us have the same alphabet in our first names. So…," Stellar explained.. "Shin thought about the name for three hours yesterday. Stellar is so happy… he came out with an incredibly good name," she beamed with excitement.

_I'm sorry for saying this about Stellar Auel, but I can't help but think they both are a moronic couple I've ever seen in my entire life... _he thought silently as he looked back from Stellar to her idiotic boyfriend, who was still beaming like and idiot. "Well… I'm going home. There is no way you can convince me to be apart of this Triple S's undercover… Undercover Triple…Well, whatever you had call it, Shin." Giving a tired wave, Sting turned on his heel and prepared to leave. Shin grabbed his arms, "No you don't! Stellar… bring out your super weapon!" he commanded his girlfriend.

Stellar nodded, she stood in front of Sting and looking at him murderously. Sting sweat-dropped. Oh, he knows what came after this… he knew after that he would not be able to refuse them. Damn Shin!

Stellar's eyes softened and became teary, little sparkles shining in its depths. Giving a small pout, she peered under her lashes to Sting. "Sting will help Stellar and Shin right?"

Sting twitched. Did he just saw the teary eyes were sparkling? He glanced at Shin who already smiled victoriously as he crossed his arms in front of him.

**Flashback**

"_**A date? This Sunday? Well… good luck then," Sting told his blue haired friend, his eyes never leaving his manga.**_

_**Auel nodded shyly, before clapping his hands together. He had just remembered why exactly he told Sting about his date with Meyrin, "Sting!" his tone of voice made Sting glance up at him.**_

"_**What?" A glare followed.**_

"_**Please watch that Asuka… I don't want him to ruin my date."**_

"_**Well… he doesn't know about it right?" said Sting nonchalantly.**_

"_**I know… But Meyrin will tell about our date to Stellar… and you know Stellar like to share everything with that damn Asuka! Judging from the way he looked at me with his freaky eyes this morning, I think he already knows about it… I know he's planning something…" he explained to his green haired friend, glancing from right to left to make sure that a certain someone was not eavesdropping on them.**_

_**Sting sighed, "Alright… But I'm sure he won't bother to give a damn about your date… So don't worry that much."**_

_**Auel nodded, "Yeah…Alright… Maybe I'm getting worried for nothing… hahaha…" he laughed awkwardly.**_

"_**Yes… you are getting worried over nothing…." He convinced Auel. "Besides, he's busy with Stellar anyway…"**_

"_**You're totally right."**_

**End Flashback**

_Auel… I'm sorry… I was totally wrong well not totally… wrong about Shin. He is busy with Stellar but he is also busy spying on you, _he thought and apologized sincerely from the bottom of his heart, hoping that his sky-blue-haired friend would somehow hear his apology. "Al…alright… We are just going to watch them! Don't screw up his date!" he warned the messy hair boy.

"Like I said, we only wanted to watch and give the report about their date to Luna and Rey… That's all we will be doing. Chill Sting," Shin told him as he put both of his hands at the back of his head and laughed nonchalantly.

_Your actions speak differently, Shin…_Sting looked at him and shook his head softly. "Anyway, you guys can do this without me… Why bother dragging me along?"

"Well… We need three people to match the Triple S's," said Shin and added, "If there is only me and Stellar, I have to change the name to Double S's…and the name is not cool…" he reasoned, rubbing his chin and looking at Sting thoughtfully.

"The name was not COOL!" Sting hissed softly.

Shin shrugged.

"Stellar thinks the name was cute…"

Shin and Sting, both looked at Stellar, one with admiring eyes and one with… Oh-what-the-heck look.

Shin got up and hugged Stellar happily, "Stellar is cute too…"

Stellar beamed, "En!"

"Let our Mission Begin!!" Shin shouted energetically.

"Oh!!!" Stellar followed.

_Keh… this moronic couple!_

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x**

**I'm not promising anything…. Just wait for me okay Oh and… please do mention where my grammatical error is, okay… so I can study it really hard… **


	11. Chapter 11

**a/n** Finally an **update**!! I think I've been neglecting this fic for almost a year?! **I'm so sorry!!** After I finish my exam, I had this difficulty to write. One of the reasons is of course; writer's block! But the other reason… I LOST MY SENSE OF ASUCAGA(?) lolzz.. I mean, I can't feel asucaga in me TT (curses those coughcoughyaoimangacoughcough I've been reading) I have to read a several fics of asucaga again and reviewing GS/GSD anime… . its tough, I still can't get through the barrier !! So, I decided to read back the fics and the reviews… it helps a lot X3

Okay!! Stop with the babbling and the reasoning… I don't wanna hold you guys back.. so, here is the chapter!

oh!! and btw, I'm searching for someone who have time to beta my story? anyone willing? just PM me or find me in my LJmy profile-you can find the link 3

**WARNING : I think this chapter is somewhat lame ;plus its short 3  
**

**To the reviewers** : Thank you so much for your reviews!! they really inspired me!! TRULY X3 keep them coming

**Disclaimer omake:**

Shuichi : It seems like chibisapphire is MIA during her attempted to kidnap the ORB president's friend. whisper it seems she still fail to own GS/GSD….again….

Ryuichi : Is it? That's why Kumagurou look so down these days… na kumagurou looked at kumagurou with shining eyes

Kumagurou : sweat……

Shuichi : err…. He still look the same as always.. Sakuma-san…

Sadly, NO! I still don't own GSD TT

**TBC **

* * *

**x--Chapter Eleven—x**

* * *

_**Who are those little girls in pain?**_

_**Just trapped in castle of dark side of moon…**_

Her eyes snapped open as she heard the echoing voice, singing the old ancient song. She rubbed her eyes slowly and caught a glance on her alarm's clock. She sighed as she noticed the hour.

_**Twelve of them shining bright in vain,**_

_**Like flowers, that blossomed just once in years**__…_

With slights groaned, she got out from her bed; covering her yawned while she's at it. The blond walked slowly to the room next to her.

_**They're dancing in the shadows like whisper of love,**_

_**Just dreaming of place where they're free as dove,**_

She twisted the door open and took a peek inside of the room. She shook her head when she saw the one who singing the song.

_**They'll never been allowed to love in this cursed cage,**_

_**It's only the fairy tale they believe…**_

"Lenore-san…" she called out to her softly.

Lenore stops her dancing and her singing. She moved her eyes slowly until it met the pair of amber's. Their eyes locked at each other. This is not the first time the blond met the cold and empty eyes in front of her and she knew, just at any moment the eyes will turns back to itself.

"Ca..chan…." Lenore's called out the name before she fainted.

Cagalli hurried herself to her employer as she holds her before she crashed down to the cold floor. She smiled as she saw the sleeping face of her responsibility. Carefully, she brought Lenore's back to her bed. Covered her body with blankets as she eyed her peaceful face and giving her peck on her forehead. She always does these to her; it's like her everyday routine. Thus, she likes it for it reminds her of her own mother.

"What's going on?"

The muffles voice behind her makes her shrieked. She turned around quickly and caught the midnight-blue hair man standing in the doorway, gazing at her lazily. She let out her breath. _If he's going to make my lifespan shorten, he should do this everyday_, she thought sarcastically as she rubbed her chest softly.

"Nothing, Athrun-san… I'm just visiting your mother. I'm sorry if I wake you up," she apologized.

Athrun shook his head as he move towards her, "No… I was just about to sleep when I heard someone sang the ancient song. It's my mother voice… isn't it?"

Cagalli nodded, "Yes…yes it is, Athrun-san."

Athrun caresses her mother's cheek tenderly, "Does she always behaves like this?" he inquired.

"I beg your pardon, sir?"

Athrun sighed as he ran his hands through his silky midnight blue hair. "I feel for some hot cocoa, could you make me one?" he asked her while his eyes never leave her mother.

Cagalli look at her employer with questioning eyes as she nodded, "Sure…"

Athrun watched her retreating back until she disappeared from his sight. He then shifted his eyes back to his mother's face. He kissed his mother forehead with much tender before he leaves the room. Athrun closed the door quietly and went to the hotel's living room, waiting for Cagalli and his Hot Cocoa drink. He leaned his back to the sofa and let out a huge sighed.

"Your hot cocoa, Athrun-san…"

Athrun jump slightly, however he tried his best to hide his surprised face from the blonde lady in front of him. Cagalli hold her smile from spreading widely. Well… she can do this job too… a job of shortening someone's lifespan(?) After he regained his composure, he faced her and mouthing 'thank you' as he took the blue cup that filled with hot cocoa. Cagalli sit beside him as she sipped her own cup of hot cocoa. Silence fills the room as they both enjoyed their own drink.

"My mother… does her always behaving that way?"

The sudden question from her employer made her think for a while. "Yes, "she finally answered him as she holds her cup tightly. "She always behaves that way, especially at night. I don' know why, but she keep repeating the ancient song until someone interrupted her and she just loose her consciousness…"

Athrun let out a soft sighed, "My mother… she's from Junius Seven…" he began.

Cagalli furrows her eyebrows, "Yeah… You've mentioned that before."

"Do you know the history of Junius Seven Kingdom?" he asked her.

Cagalli shrugged, "Em… well, yeah…. Before, the kingdom ruled almost all the country around PLANT."

He smile, "Is that all you know?"

That statement somehow getting on her nerve, she tried acting normal and shook her head, "There's more I know, of course… such as the battle strategy, the kingdom concept, the ruler from first generation to the seventh…"

Athrun cut her off, "Yes...I can see that you love history," he chuckled softly.

Cagalli face turned bright red; "Well Athrun-san… you are the one who asked me about it."

Athrun still chuckling as he covers his mouth with his left hand, while his right hand placed the mug filled with half hot cocoa on the table.

"Is not funny, Athrun-san..."

"Yes…it is not…" he replied as he faces Cagalli with a smile still plastering on his face. "However, seeing you answered me with that confidence burning in your eyes… somehow I find it quite attractive…"

Cagalli blushed again, "Please stop teasing me… I don't know if I can hold myself from raising my voice to you, Athrun-san…"

"I'm sorry…but it is true. You attracted me with your personality…"

"We…well… Thank you, I'm flattered…"

"I heard that Junius Kingdom once built a forbidden weapon and hid it under the castle…"

Cagalli blink as she turned her face to look at her employer. The sudden change of topic really surprises her, "e?"

"Before they manage to use it against the Earth Alliance, the kingdom falls from the sudden surprised attack from their enemy. Thus the weapon was buried under the Castle ruins, and nobody knows about the existing of such terrifying weapon that makes Junius Village as it is now."

Athrun sipped his remaining hot cocoa.

"Does this mean that Junius Village was actually destroyed by the forbidden weapon you were mentioning?" Cagalli asked him with curiosity.

Athrun nodded, "yes…"

"It is hard to believe it…"

"and why is that?"

"Well…first of all, there's no such things recorded on any history books," Cagalli answered.

"Not every history recorded on the books Cagalli-san. Every histories recorded only when there's a witnessed who saw it and wrote in on the blank paper," he denied her.

"That is a common sense, Athrun-san but the illogical thing is, how can you know such a thing? You were never even born on the day when Junius Village was suddenly vanished! I have searched every book for it during my…." She was about to say her 'thesis days' when she was in her last semester in university when reality suddenly hit her that she's a maid now, "er…during my interest of that event. The result was none," she replied him.

Athrun chuckled, feeling a little funny when the topic they were discussing would make Cagalli this enthusiastic. A new discovery he had made about the lovely blonde besides him that he finds it adorable. Being the hotheaded person, Cagalli didn't like to be laughed when she didn't know the reason why, "It is rude to laugh to others when they are seriously discussing things with you, Athrun-san…" she said coldly, barely holding her anger.

"I'm sorry…" the owner of the pair of emerald eyes apologize, "I see how interested you are in history."

"That's what makes the world goes round," she said sarcastically.

Athrun smiled. "I think bringing my mother to the place where she thinks she burdening herself with her sin is the best place to end it."

Cagalli was more confused by this, "pardon me Athrun-san, but I just don't get it with this topic we are talking about. First it's about the Kingdom, then about the weapon…and to this? I just can't catch up with …."

Before Cagalli manage to end her sentence, the gesture of someone leaning on her shoulder shut her up. She glanced to her side and found Athrun laid his head on her right shoulder and barely open his eyes. Cagalli can feel her face feeling hot.

"Let me stay like this for a while," he pleaded weakly.

Cagalli nodded. Her tensed body finally relaxes when she heard a soft breathing coming from her side. She then looks at Athrun sleeping face. She smiled, "Exactly like Leonore-san," she whispered before her lean on the sofa and relaxing herself.

**.:..:..:. .:..:..:. .:..:..:.**

"Here it is the full report." Shin placed a small hard disk in front of Rey and Luna as he smiled widely, proud of his own works.

Luna picked the hard disk and put it inside her handbag with a big smile plastering on her face. "Thank you, Shin. You are a big help."

Shin shook his head, "No. Thank you that I enjoyed my Sunday."

Rey sighed, "I don't think this is right."

Luna faced her fiancé with questioning eyes, "Why? She's my cute little sister and I just want to make sure that she's picking the right man for her."

Shin nodded, agreeing with Luna. "Luna is right, Rey. We should keep an eye on them especially Auel Neider, God knows what he will do to Meyrin if we being careless even for a second," he said, thoughtfully.

"What do you mean by 'GOD knows what I will do to Meyrin', Asuka?"

Suddenly, Shin feels chilled down on his spine when he heard the voice. Luna and Rey looked behind Shin's back, bowing politely as the smile warmly. Slowly, he turned his head around, hoping that the owner of the voice is not the one he thought of right now.

"Unfortunately Asuka, yes it is me." Auel said, knowing what the black haired lad was thinking.

"Why the hell are you here, Neider?"

Auel bowing slightly to Luna and Rey before helping himself sitting on the table beside Shin, ignoring the red-eyes boy he started a conversation with her lover's sister, "Luna-san, Rey-san it is an honored meeting you here."

Shin rolled his eyes, "pft… an honored?" he hissed sarcastically.

Auel elbowed Shin with a warning glared.

"It is a coincident meeting you here, Auel-kun."

Auel twitch slightly when –kun was added to his name. Shin holds his laughter with his hand covering his face. That was hilarious, for him…

"Yes it is. I was on my way home when I spotted Asuka here."

"It is so considerate of you to come in and saying hi to me, Neider," Shin said with a fake smile plastering on his face.

"Yes, when I am the subject of your project to be hand to Meyrin's sister, I think it is okay being considerate once in a while with an old pal," Auel counter him with the same fake smile hanging around his face while patting Shin's back quite hard.

"That damn Sting…" he hissed silently.

"Nope…not Sting, but Stellar," he corrected him.

A look of disbelief has shown on Shin's face. Auel smile widen, accepting his victory.

Luna and Rey exchange a questioning look, didn't understand what is going on with the two boys in front of them.

"So Auel, you on the basket ball team, aren't you?" Luna started a conversation after an awkward silence surrounding them for a few minutes.

Auel nodded, "Yes. I'm one of the regular."

Luna chuckled, "Yes, I know that too. Meyrin always talk to me about her friends and she always excited when she's mentioning about you to me. So I suspected something has been going on between you two. I'm sorry that I asked Shin to do this. Curiosity; you can't help it," Luna apologized.

Auel shook his head, "Its okay, Luna-san. I can't stop you for feeling concern about your little sister…" then Auel turn to face Shin again, "and you used her concerns to manipulate her…" he hissed.

Shin just sits still, and Auel smile again. "Guess the shock of the betrayal still hasn't worn out…" and back facing Luna and Rey to continue their conversation, leaving Shin muttering to himself.

-

-

-

"You are so funny, Auel-kun," Luna giggled as they stepped out from the café.

Auel smile politely, no matter how many times he hinted her not to add –kun to his name, he guessed Luna was too dense to understand it. So he decided to let her called him with whatever she feels like it. Well, at least Luna seems to not mind about him being with Meyrin.

"Shin, are you okay?" Rey asked the boy besides him who stand quietly with his mouth half open.

Shin startled a bit, he shook his head, "Yea..yes, I'm okay Rey."

Auel hold his smile from spreading widely, "So, I think me and Asuka will go through this street since we both live at the same neighborhood."

"Sure, we will take our leave first. Thank you for spending time with us, Auel-kun."

"My pleasure…" he said and bid them goodbye.

Shin turned his attention to Auel while the sky blue haired boy just shrugged, "What?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Stellar would never betray me even she is being threatened. What did you exactly said to her, Neider…?" he asked curiously.

Auel rolled his eyes, "I can't believe you figure it out after about one hour and a half."

Shin eyes went wide, "Wha..What? So you actually lied to me?"

"It proven that you still have doubts on Stellar," he told him as he started to walk back home.

Shin shook his head, "Of course I believe her… I don't have any doubts, it just you Neider. God knows what you will do to my Stellar just to let her spill thing or two about my evil deeds."

"Oh! So you do have evil deeds."

Shin rolled his eyes, "I don't have to be discreet about that and you don't have to pretend you just knew about it. You know I still have plenty and its still expanding. Especially plan to get on your nerve."

"God the only one who knows if I have one for you or not…" Auel hissed.

"That is a quite fascinating statement. I kinda wish you had one though," he sighed, mockingly.

Auel sighed and shook his head, "One has to be cautious when they are around you, Asuka."

"I take that as a compliment. By the way, did Sting tell you about it?" he inquired.

Auel shook his head, "Naa… I just saw you guys snooping around that day. Not just me, even Meyrin did. We pretended we didn't see anything though, decided to play along," he told him earnestly. "But, it is a coincidence that I met you today," he continued.

"Yes… its fun watching you two awkwardly holding each other hands; blushing whenever your eyes met and my favorite part is the goodbye kiss's scene, where you actually failed to give her one. So young," talking like an old man he was, sighing with pure happiness. "You know Neider, like wise man said; your misery is my victory."

Auel snorted, "yeah… good quote, Asuka. But unfortunately, we did kiss."

Shin stopped, he turned his face towards Auel with eyes widen in shocked, "What?! When?! Where?! How?!" he inquired.

Auel smirk, he just keeps on walking ignoring Shin's question. Being a stubborn person he was, he kept pestering the sky blue haired boy with the same question again and again and ends up being totally ignored. Well, he guess he do have a plan to get on Shin's nerve.

**.:..:..:. .:..:..:. .:..:..:.**

Tit…tit…

The owner of a black hair woman stir slightly as she let out a soft groaned. Slowly she opens her eyes, revealing a pair of gorgeous ruby. Get off from her bed; she went straight to the balcony. She smiled when she saw a clear blue sky with a shade of white covering it. It was beautiful morning indeed, where birds singing their tune as they went by her and the winds blow smoothly brushing her faces as she shivered from the coldness of the morning breeze; hoping that today will go smoothly without any difficulty until she spotted a certain gold haired man standing at the pool, waving at her when he noticed her as he give her his best smile. _Who's the idiot that let him in?!_

"Glad you are awake, honey!" he said with a loud voice, making sure that the girl heard him.

"Who the hell let you in Westenfluss?!" she inquired with a sharp tone. Whoever the idiots were, they're going to pay!

"Come on babe, we don't want that beautiful face ruin by wrinkles, won't we?" he said playfully.

"I am neither your BABE nor your HONEY!" _God! He is getting on my nerve...not to mention, early in the morning. Heck? What does he want from me at 7 in the morning?_

He chuckled, loving the expression on her face. "You are gorgeous when you're angry, Meer…" he laughed.

Meer sighed, "What is it that you want Haine?" she said as she massaged her forehead.

"I was thinking about a date, you and me... together…"

Meer looked at him with a bored face, "Is that all? Coming to my place at 7 a.m. just to have a date? With me? Man… you must be desperate," she said sarcastically.

Haine just smile, "You can think it that way. However, I just simply wanted to spend my day with you."

"I hate you…"she hissed.

He chuckled, "Well… you better hate Shani for coming up with this plan."

She frowned, "Shani? Plan? What is this all about Haine?" she demanded.

"Oh well, he comes up with the idea after several suggestion I gave him. So he ended saying that I should spend more time with you so we both can enjoy each other company… which I was hoping for but nope."

"Just go straight to the point Westenfluss."

"Regarding our last scene together that didn't go well, where you exaggerating about hating me…"

"I am not exaggerating, it is a fact…" she cut him off.

He just smirk, "well, guess what? I really am grateful for it because now, we can spend more time together so we can tighten our bond and do well in the next scene which takes place tomorrow," he smiled satisfyingly.

She slapped her forehead_. God! What have I done? I'm digging my own grave! _"I shouldn't have whined that day!" she hissed regretfully. "I can't believe Shani will put me up to this."

"Better change that pajama before us going out, honey…" he suggested as he pointed at her pink panda design pajama.

Meer looked at down at her pajama, her face flushed. She forgot that she still has her pajama on when she stepped out to the balcony. She rushed back inside her bedroom and pulling the curtain close. Both of her hands on her cheek; trying her best to hide the redness on her face while she knew that no one will see it. _Damn that Westenfluss!!_ Her heart cried. God! Whatever she had done to deserve this punishment? Even she refuses him, she knows that he will still wait, or even worse he inform Shani that she refuses to cooperate with him and she probably will be drag by the director himself. He knows Shani better than anyone. What Shani wants, Shani gets it! Yes! That man is Evil despite of how he looks. _I guess I have no choice. It won't hurt, would it?_

She breath in as she closed her eyes, " OH!! HOW I HATE YOU WESTENFLUSS!!"

Haine, who heard the crying of agony inside of the house, chuckled softly and he sighed with content.

**.:..:..:. .:..:..:. .:..:..:.**

**Yes! It just a short CHAPTER** , I'm sorry for any misspelled or any grammatical errors.. that's why I need a beta-readers. My friends seems busy so I don't wanna disturb them

Next chapter will be yzakxshiho... I hope the next chapter will have the conclusion whether they both will get back together or not ;D

Review? positive critiques are much welcome 3


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n** : Yes! I know. It's a surprised. I've been neglecting this fic of mine for more than 2 years? well, for more details why I didn't update this fic of mine for quite sometime, you may check out my profile. However, I'm back bringing you all the next chapter (well I hope there's still someone who's willing to read this) and I feel the need to edit my previous chapters but I'll just resuming on continuing first.

My reviewers: THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! I have to re-reads the reviews to let me find the strength to continue this.

Disclaimer : Omake~

Chibi's back from being MIA and now once again she has her plan. "So, what kind of plan are you planning to do this time?" inquired the pink haired boy, "Just to let you know," he added, "I've been forced doing this and that… and all went to waste! How will you repay me back?" he whined. Without even uttering any words, she's pulling out something from her black leather bag and throws it to Shuichi. The young lead vocalist from Bad Luck's eyes sparkling in delight "Nittle Grasper limited CD edition: Sakuma Ryuichi Solo, which I didn't get to buy it before is now magically in my hand…" he mumbled to himself as he admires the cover of the CD. "Okay…spill it!" Chibi smirks, victoriously.

TBC.

p/s : this is un-beta. I relied on ms word for any grammar errors but I know that wasn't enough.

**xx Chapter 12 xx**

The sound of the clock ticking echoes in her ears as she tried her best to make sure she looks beautiful tonight; _just for this occasion_, her mind kept reminding her. Her eyes restlessly glance to the wall as she counts the minutes that she has before her date will rings the door bell. She has been in front of the mirror for almost an hour now. Everything she does with her hair doesn't seem to please her and lead her to just let it hanging loose. She dresses her neck with a lovely Chanel necklace, a Pink Sapphire and Amethyst Flower pendant matches with her Solitaire Oval Pink Sapphire Studs with Diamond Accents pair of earrings. It makes her look more elegance in her strapless dark night chiffon gown.

Shiho smiles proudly at her own makeover that she learned from browsing the internet that evening, as soon as she arrived in her hotel room. The inter-webs had lots of information about makeover and stuff that she used to neglect them before and yet now, to her dismay it was came in handy. Who knew she will need them now? _"All this stuff I'm doing just to get that Jerk back…"_ she giggled to herself.

"_**We are not over, at least I'm thinking that way. So you can think whatever you want too. But as long as I still believe in us…you're still mine." **_

Remembering those sentences never fails to make her blush, feel hot and bothered. Who have known that the stoically stern man that is known as YZAK JOULE knows how to say something pleasant sometimes? Even Cagalli would've never guesses that…or will she? She knows Yzak longer than her; they've been friends since like forever. Another giggled escapes her. Back then, when they were still in middle school, Cagalli and Yzak never seems to stop amusing her that she find the very reason she went to school was just to be with them and later she found herself having a crush on him; where this thing never once crosses her mind and that the simple crush would turn to love. By the time she realizes it, she couldn't pulled herself out from it.

"_Ironic… I used to hate him cause of his foul mouth and that temper of his."_

…

"What the hell was I thinking?" she yelled to herself; reality has brought her back to the present time. Another glance throws to the clock on the wall; it has been 20 minutes passes eight and she's slowly started to worried.

Ding…dong….

The doorbell rang and it almost made her scream. She was startled. She regains her composure after inhaling and exhaling her breath to make her heart stop beating too fast. Cursing slightly, she walked towards the door.

**xoxo**

"Oh shit! Move it!"

His hands slammed the wheel as he tried his best to keep calm yet he's almost at his limit. The car moving slower and the traffic getting worsen as he reaches the highway. Now, his forehead was the victims of his rampage when he slammed it on the wheel; twice. If he just ignored the earlier call from the office an hour ago, he wouldn't be in this mess. What's more, he don't know who did this to him and why? Although he happens to guess something however, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind while fidgeting uncomfortably.

x

x

The young business man stood in front of the mirror and eyeing his suit as he fixes his tie while humming a random song. Anyone could tell that he is in a very good mood tonight, because Yzak Joule would never mirrored himself for about an hour and fixing his hair style for countless time already. After a while, he decided the best look for him is just to be the usual him. Seeing how restless he is, he gave himself a slap on the face.

"_Get the hang of it, Joule"_ he told himself firmly. He sighs. If Cagalli would happen to be beside him right now, she will laugh herself off and practically teasing him non-stop. Though, he wouldn't mind that since that can keep him calming down from all these nervousness he was feeling. He steals a glance on his watch and it shows him it was 7.15 p.m. Another 45 minutes to him and Shiho's promised date.

The silver haired man grabs his mobile phone and the car key, and then headed towards his bedroom door; stealing another glance through out his bedroom to make sure he didn't forget anything. After confirming that he had what he needs with him, he step out and closing the door behind his back. Before he can rush down the stairs, his mobile rings, almost make him stumble down the stairs. He kept climbing down the stairs while answering the phone that, seemingly stubborn to stop ringing.

"Yes?" he answered almost yelling.

"Sir Yzak, sorry to call you at this hour, but we have an emergency meeting right now and it's urgent."

"WHAT'S EMERGENCY MEETING? WHAT'S URGENT? WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW IS MORE URGENT THAN SOME LOUSY MEETING! DO YOU GET ME?" he shouted as he slammed his car's door shut.

The person whose on the phone with him continue, nervously, as if his life about to end in mere seconds, "But sir, this is from the higher ups and they need your attention immediately."

_What the? Right now? They need my attention NOW?_ He took a glance on his watch, again, which he has been doing for almost 10-15 times this evening. It'll take him no more than 10 minutes to arrive at his office, and he will settle the matter within 5-10 minutes (probably just yelling his frustration out) and then rushes to his date's hotel exactly at …. Oh darn it! "FINE! I'll be there in about 10 minutes!" he answered and then disconnected the line.

x

x

He grunted angrily as he remember the event that happened when he arrived at his company. Hurried himself to the office and when he stepped in, there's no one in sight. He was flustered. But when the guards in charge of the building told him that the last person just took off, he was dumbfounded. Well, afterward, to say he just merely furious would be an understatement. However, he couldn't possibly hunt down the person who tricked him into this since he had much more prior engagement he had to attend. He must! For his future!

"Who could possibly play this prank on me?" He heaved angrily again. "Whoever it is, if I caught who did this…He should kiss his f**king sorry ass goodbye!"

**xoxo**

She could feel her eyes slightly widen and her mouth, probably half open by now. She was surprised indeed by the sudden appearance of a woman she knew. The woman smile at her as she invites herself in.

"What's wrong Shiho?" she inquired. "Aren't you closing the door and come sit here with me?" she continued.

The woman already settles in her room's sofa comfortably as her motion her hand, asking Shiho to sit beside her.

_What is this?_ She thought. But being a composed person she is, she immediately revert back to her confidence self. She walks toward the woman and giving her the most charming smile she could give.

"Ezalia san…Honestly, I was surprised." She started before taking her sit beside the woman, "How did you know I was here?" she inquired.

"Yzak told me," she simply answered.

"I…I see," she started to feel a little discomfort by the atmosphere that beginning to surround them. "What brings you here?"

Ezalia, also the mother of the hot blooded man he was about to go on a date with (that is, if he ever show up) give her a pleasant smile that made her shiver silently. Shiho got to know Ezalia since the day where the trio often studied in Yzak's house. Yzak's mother is a women she respected (besides her mother). Everything about Ezalia screams elegance and superiority. Well, that is to be expected since she's the director of the Jole's company.

"Since I heard from Yzak that you were here, I can't help but wanting to see you, dear. You look gorgeous, Shiho. Will I be interrupting something tonight?" she inquired worriedly, however Shiho caught the tone of the voice seems to know everything; pretending.

"Thank you Ezalia san." She smiled still despite of her worried heart. "No. You are not interrupting anything since I'm still waiting for the person." She answered her. Well, if the women think she would be hiding whatever it is she thought she was hiding; she won't.

Silence filled the room and Shiho started to fidget uncomfortably while Ezalia eyeing her and still smiling.

"Ah! Would you like a tea, Ezalia san." She decided to break the silence that starting to make her nervous and she was ready to get up from her sits when a hand gently pulled her down. She was startled.

"It is okay, Shiho. I…or rather we won't be long here…"

That made her raises her eyebrow with a questioning look obviously plastered on her face. "Is there something urgent that you come to visit me at this hour, Ezalia san?" the sound of her voice was rather worried than annoyed.

Yzak's mother chuckled as she sways her hand to the left and right repeatedly. "No." she still has the smile plastered on her face as she eyed the lady in front of her. Shiho was taken aback; _was that a relief glint on her eyes?_

"I'm just glad."

"eh?" Shiho still confused about what's happening.

_Ding dong…_

They were interrupted by the doorbell. Sighing slightly, Shiho get up from her sit and made her steps towards the door. Her mind was rather occupied with what was going on with her and Ezalia conversation that when she opened the door she was startled by Yzak's appearance. The man looked a bit annoyed however he still fidgeted nervously as he eyed Shiho's up and down; couldn't believe what his eyes seeing.

"Well…" he started, trying his best to get out from his immobilized state he was in a minute ago, _damn she looks gorgeous._ "Sorry I was late. There was…" he didn't know how to explain without making him look like he was making sorry excuses. But she should know that he is not a person who likes excuses to begin with.

Looking at the trouble look Yzak's was making, Shiho couldn't stop but trying to find a connection on why Yzak looks like he was just rushing and why Ezalia showed up suddenly.

"Well, look like you managed to come here Yzak."

Yzak's eyes widen as he saw his mother standing behind Shiho as she gave him her motherly smile; which made him nervous. Did he unconsciously tell his mom about tonight's dinner? But he was pretty sure he didn't talk to her today. Anyway, that's aside. What is more important is, "what are you doing here?" he inquired as he stepped in the room without considering whether he was invited in or not. Shiho sighs as she step aside a bit. _Joles_!

"I was visiting Shiho when I heard from Gondai-nantoka that she was here." She told him still smiling.

Gondai-nantoka? … she tried to remember who is this Gondai-nantoka until it hit her. _I pity you, Gondaiwabe san for having to work under such employers who can't remember your simple name. _She can almost hear Gondaiwabe's voice trying to correct his name... wait!

"Didn't you tell me it was Yzak told you I was here?" she inquired, flustered about the whole situation that was going on in her hotel's room right now.

Ezalia chuckled slightly, apparently she is quite happy with the confusing looks on her son's and his date's face. "Yzak won't tell me anything about his personal life. I was lying obviously. I just wanted to see your reaction." She said and she spare a glance to her son, "So, are we going out now?"

"WE?" he squeaked, but then coughing a bit to hide his embarrassment. "We, mother?"

"Is there anything wrong with getting to know your date?" she inquired, pretending to be hurt.

"No mom, it's not. But you've known Shiho since she was attending the same school as me" He tried to reason without hurting his mother's feeling. He needed tonight to be him and Shiho alone. He wanted this to be the night where he can express his feeling to be with Shiho again. Although he doubt he can smoothly talking his way back into Shiho's life, but he will try. That's why he made this date.

And he won't let his mother destroy this moment.

Shiho was still standing at the door as she tried to look unfazed by the situation playing in front of her right now. But then, she was rather fascinated. For one thing, she knows Ezalia is not trying to prevent her dating her son. But then, what exactly she's plotting?

"That was years ago, Yzak. Stop with your excuses and let us go. I already reserved a place for our dinner down at the hotel's restaurant. Come now."

Shiho and Yzak exchanges glance and then look at Ezalia. "ermm… I'll get my bag." She said as she rushes to the table where she left her handbag.

Yzak stepped closer to his mother as he whispered, "What are you up to, mother?"

Ezalia giggled, "Well, to get to know my future daughter of course. Am I wrong?"

That made Yzak's face burns but then his eyes widen slightly as he remembered the "thing" that made his blood boiled a while ago. "Wait… was you the one who made someone called me about that fake urgent meeting mother?"

"…..who knows?"

"Mother… tha…"

Before he managed to retort back, Shiho is back with them, "I'm ready."

He grunted as he follows his mother and Shiho who chatted happily while walking in front of him. There goes his anticipated planned dinner with Shiho. _Mother… just don't embarrass me, _he prayed silently.

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 12. I assure you, this chapter has been sitting in my HD for years but I was stuck on having writer's block and I was too busy to continue with it. Plus this is rather a short one since I was planning to make it Yzak's and Shiho's story alone.

I don't know when I will be able to up a new chapter, but I hope, definitely hope it won't take me years again. I need to get my feeling back on this story. Yups!

I don't think my writing's style changes... I think.

anyway,

I'm lazy to say anything and all cause it will look like I'm making excuses so , I will just say Sorry for this LAAAAATE Update.

R&R but no flames please.

xoxo


End file.
